Unexpected
by Vampire-Starship Ranger-Girl
Summary: Morgan is just a normal 14 year old girl who lives in Cardiff, but when she runs into the Torchwood team will her life change? What will happen to her now? *Characters that may have died in the died in series are NOT dead in this*
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes: Ok so this is the first chapter of a series. I own nothing and no one, apart from the characters of Morgan, Beth, Charlotte, Dan, Ella, Emily, Hannah, Jack (JJ), Katherine, Ryan, Samson, and Morgan's mum and dad. Please review I would like to know what you guys think :D.**

**Chapter 1**

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon on June 2nd in Cardiff. I was out with my friends, talking, laughing. We were happy that it was finally half term, because, well, what kid doesn't like time off school. I'm Morgan by the way. I'm fourteen years old, I have black hair that stops almost half way down my back, I have dark blue eyes and I am quite pale. I had lived in Cardiff all my life, but I lived with an English family. I didn't have any brothers or sisters but I had a mum and a dad who love me very much.

My friends and I were walking along the bay; we do that sometimes the whole group. My friends include: Beth, Charlotte, Dan, Ella, Emily, Hannah, Jack (or as I call him JJ just to annoy him), Katherine, Ryan and Samson.

"So what are people doing over half term then?" I asked.

"Nothing yet." they all replied.

We would all probably make plans later that night, or tomorrow. After a while I went home. On my way home I ran into a group of five people.

"Duck!" a man in a long grey coat yelled at me.

I turned around. A fist came flying at me, but I dodged it just in time. Instinctively, I fought back. In the end I knocked, whoever was throwing their fists at me, unconscious. I took a closer look at it.

"What the fuck is that?" I asked.

"A weevil." the guy in the grey coat said, he was American.

"A weevil, right, because everyone knows what that is." I replied sarcastically.

I roll my eyes.

"A weevil is an alien." the guy in the grey coat told me.

"Yeah, because aliens are real." I replied.

I didn't believe in aliens. These guys were trying to trick me.

"Really. Well then, you should come see our base." another guy said, he was English.

"Fine." I replied.

I knew I shouldn't be going anywhere with them, I mean I didn't even know them, but I could handle myself. They led my back towards the bay.

"The tourist desk? That's your base, are you mad?" I asked.

"That's just one of the entrances." the English guy said, sounding fed up already.

I followed them in. A guy in a suit went behind the desk; he must have pressed something because next thing I knew the wall in front of me moved away.

"Ok, that was pretty cool." I admitted.

The American guy smiled. They led me through halls, after a while we came to what looked like a dead end, but a cog like door rolled out of the way. We stepped through.

"Oh this is all kinds of wicked awesome!" I said looking around.

There was computers, loads of doors leading to different places, stairs leading to the next level and...a pterodactyl.

"Oh my God! Is that an _actual _pterodactyl?" I asked bewildered.

"It sure is." the American laughed.

I stopped. Remembering something from a few years ago, an incident I had forgotten about.

"You're Torchwood." I said in sudden realization. "Now I remember. You guys helped out my neighbours when that blow fish broke into their house. Wow, and I thought they were crazy."

The five members of Torchwood had wide eyes.

"What? I know stuff." I said.

"I'm sorry but, who are you?" the English guy asked.

"I'm Morgan. You're not getting a last name out of me." I replied. "And you all are..."

"I'm Toshiko Sato." an Asian woman said.

She seemed nice, well nicer than English.

"Gwen Cooper." a welsh woman said.

"Dr Owen Harper." the English guy announced.

"Ianto Harkness-Jones." the guy in the suit told me.

"Captain Jack Harkness-Jones." the American guy in the grey coat told me.

I looked at both Jack and Ianto. I saw the rings on their third finger on their left hands. I smiled.

"Jack you don't always have to include the captain part." Ianto told his husband.

"Oh but I do." Jack smiled.

I shook my head, still smiling. I started looking round. I saw a picture on a nearby table. I picked it up. It had Jack, Ianto and a baby in it.

"Hey!" I yelled suddenly pointing at the baby in the picture. "That's me!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes: So this is chapter 2, as you can clearly see. I own nothing and no one apart from the characters of Morgan, Julie and Michael. I would appreciate it if you guys reviewed because I want to know what you guys think :D**

**Chapter 2**

I tried to calm down, but nothing was working. I thought maybe they knew my parents, and that's why they had a picture of me. But if they knew my parents then how come I had never met them, how come they were never mentioned, how come there was no pictures of them? After a while my breathing slowed. I slumped down onto the sofa and put the picture back.

"I am _so _confused right now, it's unbelievable." I murmured.

Silence. I looked up at the five strangers, they refused to make eye contact with me.

"Why do you have a picture of me?" I asked softly and a little shakily.

I was worried about the answer, it could have been anything. Literally. No one answered.

"Please. Tell me." I pleaded.

Jack and Ianto turned simultaneously and walked towards me. They crouched down in front of me.

"You_ really_ don't want to know." Jack told me darkly.

"Oh I really do. Otherwise I'll call the cops." I replied.

"You really think the cops would bother." Owen jumped in.

"Well considering my dad's one, I think they'll be _very_ bothered." I told him, smiling slyly.

Silence. I didn't know why everyone went silent every now and then, but every time we did it would freak me out a little.

"Jack. We have to." Ianto told his husband.

"No. It's too risky." Jack replied.

"But we decided that..."

"We decided to wait for fourteen years."

"Um, confused fourteen year old sitting right here." I chimed in.

"See, we have to." Ianto replied.

"Fine." Jack replied.

"Ok, so am I getting an explanation or not?" I asked.

Silence.

"Seriously can we stop with the silence. It's kindda freaking me out." I said.

Ianto and Jack sighed.

"Morgan, your parents, aren't your parents." Ianto told me.

"That made no sense what so ever." I said.

"Ok, your mum and dad, they aren't your parents. They didn't give birth to you. They adopted you." Ianto explained.

I laughed.

"Oh yeah,. Right. Nice joke." I chuckled.

Everyone had completely straight faces.

"You're not kidding are you." I stated, he laughter dying out.

"No I'm not." Ianto replied.

"The truth is, we are your parents. We put you up for adoption when you were born, so you weren't in any danger, considering the things we do. We have a picture of you, because we didn't want to forget you." Jack added.

My eyes went wide. I didn't know what to say. I mean, I was getting told that the two people that brought me up, adopted me. No fourteen year old should be told that.

"You're lying." I finally whispered.

"We're not." Jack and Ianto said.

"You're lying. If I was adopted my mum and dad would have told me, they wouldn't let me believe in a lie." I yelled. "You're crazy!"

I ran like hell. Jack and Ianto called after me, but I didn't stop or look back. I just carried on running.

It was dark when I got home. I was still trying to get over what just happened, but it seriously wasn't working.

"Morgan, are you alright?" my dad (Michael) asked me.

He must have seen that I was trying to figure something out, he always picked up on those kind of things.

"And don't make something up, we'll know." my mum (Julie) added.

I sighed. I told them everything that happened in a rush.

"It's crazy right. I mean, you didn't adopt me. Right?" I said when I was finished.

My mum and dad exchanged looks.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me!" I yelled.

"Morgan calm down." dad said.

"Calm down! You adopted me and you didn't tell me!" I replied.

"Honey, you're parents didn't want you to know. We couldn't tell you." mum added.

"My life's a lie, it's a complete and utter bloody lie!" I whispered. "I can't deal with this right now."

I walked out of the house. I didn't know where to go. I ended up walking to a place that my friends and I had discovered years back. It was quiet and wasn't near any houses or apartments. It was the best place to be if you wanted to be alone. It was a huge forest. We discovered it when we were ten, it was during the summer holidays. Once in the forest I made sure that I was as far in as I could go. I stopped. Screaming I punched a nearby tree. It didn't make me feel any better.

I woke up to the sound of birds. At least something was happy. I hadn't realised that I'd spent the night out in the forest, I hadn't realised that I fell asleep. I looked at my watch. It was 10:30.

"Guess I should go 'home'." I said to myself, quietly.

I stood up and made my way out of the forest. As I walked down the road people stared at me. I let my hair fall over my face, so I could try and block them out. It worked, but I knew they were still staring. When I got to the house I quietly opened the door, walked in and as silently as I could, shut the door behind me. I sneaked up to my room, changed and then brushed my teeth and hair. I grabbed my phone and my guitar, if I was going anywhere I would not leave them behind. I was creeping down the stairs, almost at the bottom, almost out the door...

"Morgan!" I heard Julie (my 'mother') yelp.

"Oh for fuck sake!" I breathed.

Michael (my 'dad') walked out of the living room and into the hall to join his wife.

"I just can't catch a break." I sighed, as I sat down on the stairs. I put my elbow on my knee, bent my head down and put my index finger and thumb on the bridge of my nose.

"Morgan, we got in contact with your real parents, gave them a call and they're here..." Michael started.

"No!" my head snapped up.

They looked confused.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO,NO, NO, NO, NO! Fuck, shit, bollix, crap! Why?" I yelled.

"Well when you disappeared last night we called them asking if you had gone to them. When you didn't turn up there the four of us got worried and so they came over here." Julie replied.

I groaned.

"Why don't you want to talk to them, or see them for that matter?" Michael asked.

"Well would you if your parents gave you up for adoption." I replied darkly.

They had nothing to say to that.

"She has a point." I heard a familiar voice say.

They were in the living room. The had heard everything I had said. Well, this was going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes: So this is chapter 3 :D I own only the characters of Morgan, Hannah, Michael and Julie. Please review, I really want to know what you think, even if it's negative. Thanks :D**

**Chapter 3**

I was ushered into the living room. Sitting on the sofa was Jack and Ianto. I refused to make eye contact with either of them. I made my way to the chair furthest away from all of them, and sat my guitar down, gently, beside me. I stared at the floor. My heart was pounding, my mind was racing. What was going to happen? What would I tell my friends? Did my _actual _parents want me back? Why did they put me up for adoption? So many questions, and I didn't have the answer to any of them, but I couldn't bring myself to talk to them, any of them. It was awkward, so very awkward.

"So, Morgan, how long have you been playing guitar?" Jack asked.

"Since I was three." I replied, still not looking up.

"She also sings." Michael added.

It was true, I loved singing and playing my guitar, I did it every day whenever I could.

"Hey, I'm not the only one." Jack said.

I smiled a little. My phone went off. Taking my phone out of my jean pocket, I saw that I had a text. The text was from my friend Hannah, it said:

_u coming into town with us 2day?_

See, I knew they would make plans. I wished I could have gone with them, but there was no way in hell I was getting out of there. So I replied:

_sorry cant. i'll explain y at whe next._

I locked my phone and put it down. Then I groaned.

"What's wrong?" Julie asked.

"I have to tell my friends." I groaned.

"You don't have to." Jack replied.

"Oh I _so _do! Friends always tell each other the important things, and this is one of things I have to tell them. They've known me for years. I have to tell them." I told them. "Not that they're going to believe me. They're going to ask for proof, which I don't have."

"What kind of proof would you need?" Ianto asked.

I thought for a moment. I lifted my head up to look at all of them.

"Birth certificate and records showing that I was adopted." I replied.

Julie and Michael exchanged looks; I knew they were hiding something.

"What aren't you telling me?" I asked, plainly.

No one answered.

"Oh, for God's sake, just tell me." I said.

Michael sighed.

"We...didn't actually adopt you." he told me. "We fostered you."

I looked at them, no expression on my face.

"So first I get told I was adopted; now I'm being told that I was fostered. Which one is it?" I asked.

"We fostered you. We couldn't adopt you at the time, we just couldn't. We didn't know if anyone would come back for you." Julie replied.

I took a deep breath, calming myself before I spoke.

"Ok, so I was fostered, there should still be records showing that. If I could have copies of my birth certificate and the records, I would be very grateful." I said, as calmly as I could.

They nodded. Having the copies to prove to my friends that I was telling the truth was only one of the reasons I wanted them, to be honest I guess I wanted them to see if it was actually true.

We talked for a while. Well, when I say talked, I mean I got asked questions and I answered them. The four of them thought it would be a good idea if I spent some time at the Torchwood base – which I found out was called the hub, Jack and Ianto thought it was a good idea especially, considering I would get used to it and they were probably thinking it would be a good way to get to know me and for me to know them. I agreed, mainly because, well, I don't know why. I guess I was curious, who wouldn't be. Jack and Ianto left at a while, after I promised them that I wouldn't leave again. I took my stuff back upstairs and stayed there. I went on my laptop and started writing my stories. I liked writing stories, it was fun...you could put yourself in them if you wanted to, and you could do anything in them. Later that day, Julie called me down saying I had a letter. Once I got it, I took it upstairs. My birth certificate was inside. That was...fast. After I recovered from surprise, I fished out something else that was in there. A note. It read:

_We both hope this helps. We know that it's difficult dealing with all of this, but you're handling it better than most. We hope you can forgive us._

_Jack and Ianto (your dad and Tad)_

I grinned a little. If I ever got used to the fact that I had been fostered, and I started got used to Jack and Ianto being my parents, then I knew that I would be calling dad and Tad.

My life was messed up, in so many ways. But it was all to be over soon. All I had to do was tell my friends and get everything sorted, then, maybe just maybe, my life could go back to making some type of sense.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Notes: So this is Chapter 4 :D Please keep reviewing, and thanks to those who have reviewed so far. Please read my other Fanfic. In this I only own: Morgan and Hannah. **

**Chapter 4**

Tuesday morning. Half term was nearly over. I had the records of me being fostered and my birth certificate. I was going to tell my friends when I next saw them, which was Monday morning. Today I was going to the hub. I felt a bit awkward about going there, since last time I had a little outburst. Jack and Ianto picked me up at ten thirty. I put a few things in a bag to keep myself occupied, so I wasn't in anyone's way. I brought my guitar of course, I liked playing it. I still couldn't call them dad and Tad, I was still trying to get over it. It would take time, and they knew that. Today I hoped that I would find out the real reason as to why they gave me up. I just had to wait and see. When Jack stopped the car and the three of us got out, I started walking to the tourist desk. Ianto moved in front of me, blocking me from going any further.

"You don't want to use the boring entrance. Come on, we'll show you the other way." Ianto smiled.

We walked towards the road. I looked at both Jack and Ianto.

"Now if we step on this slate, then no one can see us." Jack told me, gesturing towards the slate in question. "Watch."

Jack stepped onto the platform. He greeted a passing couple. They didn't seem to hear him, at all. I smiled.

"Come on, before it starts going without us." Ianto told me.

Both of us climbed on with Jack. Suddenly, the platform started moving, down into the ground.

"What the..." I breathed.

Jack and Ianto laughed.

"Doesn't anyone fall in, you know considering the massive great hole in the ground?" I asked.

"Typical Welsh, I show you something cool and you find fault in everything." Jack replied, sighing.

"Oi! Rude." Ianto said a little offended.

"I meant apart from you, you never find fault." Jack said, wiggling his eyebrows.

I hid my laughter.

"Also I'm not a typical Welsh. If you notice, I'm English with a slight Welsh accent and an American twang." I told Jack, matter-of-factually.

"My point still stands." Jack protested.

"No it doesn't." I replied.

"Does."

"Not."

"Does."

"Not."

"Does."

"Not."

"Does."

"Not."

"Does."

"Not. And you might want to know that I have this kind of argument with my friends a lot."

Jack stuck his tongue out like a child, which fit him perfectly considering he seemed child like. We came to a stop.

"I like this entrance." I said.

"You're not the only one." Jack said.

We stepped off.

"Ianto, you know you love me?" Jack asked his husband.

"Yes, I'll make coffee." Ianto replied rolling his eyes.

I smiled.

"Ianto's coffee is, so amazing it's unbelievable." Jack told me, as he walked over to his husband.

The rest of the team weren't at the hub yet. I was a little relieved. Apparently, they knew I was coming. I guess it was good they knew, I don't know how it was, it just was. I sat down on the sofa, put my bag and guitar case down, unzipped my guitar case and took out my electric guitar. I started tuning it.

It wasn't long before the rest of the team appeared. Actually they appeared before Ianto started pouring the coffee. I didn't look up; I just looked down at my guitar playing random notes – obviously notes that sounded good together. They all left me alone, thankfully. Although English (aka Owen) did give me a few looks. I took no notice of him, he was just being childish.

"Hi Morgan, are you alright?" someone asked me after a while.

I looked up.

"Oh hey Toshiko, yeah I'm fine, you?" I replied.

"I'm good. You can call me Tosh, everyone does." she smiled.

I nodded. Tosh went back to whatever she was doing. Tosh seemed nice, quiet but nice. On the way over here Jack and Ianto had told me Owen and Tosh were going out, I was a little surprised. Jack and Ianto left me to sit alone; they probably had some Torchwood related stuff to do. After a few minutes I got bored with playing any random tune, so I started playing 'Status Quo' from Starship which was made by Starkid Productions (they are _so _awesome, or to quote A Very Potter Musical they are super-mega-foxy-awesome-hot). I couldn't help but sing along – my friend Hannah and I were the only two in the group that like Starkid Productions, hell we're the only two that watch Starkid things. We always sing their songs at school, the songs are so catchy, and one of the songs we sing is Status Quo. When I started playing – and singing – I didn't really realise how loud I was. So by the end of the song I saw I had gathered a crowed.

"Hey, you actually do sing." Ianto said.

"And you know Starkid songs!" Jack rushed excitedly, eyes wide.

I stayed quiet. I always got a bit shy when it came to things like this – unless I've sung and/or played in front of the people, which were listening, before.

"How do you know Starkid songs, Starkid Productions is over in America?" Jack squeaked.

"My friend Hannah told me about A Very Potter Musical and A Very Potter Sequel that these people done, she told me the videos were on YouTube so I watched, I liked, and then she told me to watch Starship. We're the only two who watch and like Starkid musicals." I rushed quietly.

Jack's eyes widened, a grin taking over his face. He turned to Ianto. Jack put his hands on Ianto's shoulders and started jumping up and down. I raised an eyebrow. It was a really weird sight, and by the way everyone was looking at Jack I guessed that wasn't his normal behaviour.

"Jack...Jack! Calm down." Ianto said, pushing down on Jack's shoulders.

"But...but...she _knows_." Jack said.

"I know, but you're scaring us. Especially Morgan."

Jack stopped jumping, and glanced at me quickly. Jack blushed.

"Sorry." he muttered.

I tried to hide a laugh, but I failed epically. The looks Jack was getting turned to me. I went quiet again. I smiled.

"What? You've got to admit, it was funny." I said. "And at least _now_ I know I'm not the only completely mad one."

Jack grinned at me. After that, things seemed to get...easier. Gwen and Tosh both talked to me more, and Owen had stopped staring at me. I liked Tosh and Gwen, they were nice to me. And they didn't seem to care about what had happened the last time I was in the hub; it's like they understood why I reacted that way. The two women had just finished telling me about one of their missions, when Ianto came over to me.

"So, Morgan, how about a tour?" Ianto asked.

"Sure. And to be honest, you did promise that I could see the 'aliens'." I replied.

"Too true." Ianto smiled.

I put my guitar away and I jumped up, and walked over to him. He put his left hand on my right shoulder. I wanted to shrug his hand off, but I kind of liked it. It was weird. Ianto led me down to this room; well it wasn't even a room. It contained cells. Within the cells were these _things_. That's all I could call them, things.

"What are they?" I asked.

"Aliens." Ianto replied simply. "We have mainly weevils, because...well, I don't really know why."

I walked closer to one of the cells. Something launched itself at the clear door, blocking it from getting to me. I just looked at it.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" I asked it.

It growled at me.

"No it really isn't. And I only knocked you out because you tried to punch me!" I told it.

"You understand her?" Ianto asked.

"What, can't you?"

"No one can."

"Well...looks like I can...I am awesome!"

I smiled.

The tour didn't take that long. About twenty minutes, I guess. The hub was amazing. It had so much technology. It felt like...home. It was strange, the house I grew up in never felt like home. I didn't know why I thought that, I just did. But the hub, it seemed familiar, it seemed like I belonged, it was home. When I was younger I would draw pictures and writ stories about a place like the hub. A place where a little girl lived with her family. I thought they were just ideas I had came up with, ideas that I came up with in my dreams. I guess they were memories.

After that, I went to the hub every day. Sometimes Jack and Ianto would pick me up, sometimes I'd walk round. If they picked me up we would have to use the boring entrance, if I walked I would take the platform. It was funny, every time I walked off the platform I was always greeted with the question 'Why do you always take that?' I always replied with an eye roll. It was Sunday. The next day I would be back at school, I would tell my friends what I had found out just over a week ago.

"Can I come by after school tomorrow?" I asked not aiming it at anyone.

"I don't see why not." Jack replied.

"I do. She's a kid." Owen said.

"I am not a baby goat!" I told him.

"What?" Owen asked, confused.

"You called me a kid, a kid is a baby goat. You should have said child. But, I'm not a child either, I'm a teenager, in a few short years I will be an adult. So if you please use the correct term, which is teenager, I would be very grateful."

"Fine, she's a _teenager _she shouldn't be here."

"And why's that?" Ianto asked, sounding a little annoyed.

"Well, she could blow our cover, muck everything up. And I don't really want to help babysit." Owen replied.

I just sat there. Watching the debate.

"How come this wasn't brought up earlier, like on Tuesday or Wednesday?" I asked.

They looked at me.

"That's a good point actually." Gwen said.

Owen had no answer, no one did.

"Because surely, if you didn't want me here in the first place you would have brought it up earlier on, so I didn't get to know anyone. But by letting me come here for the past six days it would make it seem like you wanted to get to know me, as well as letting me know the secrets and how all this worked." I said.

Owen stayed quiet for a moment.

"Fine, let her stay. But I'm not looking after her or anything." he said after a while.

"No one said you had to, you just made the assumption. Also I can handle myself you know." I replied. "Anyway, so is that a yes or a no?"

"You can come round tomorrow." Ianto told me.

"You don't have to ask." Jack added.

"Yay. And don't worry, the secret's safe with me." I said, with a smile.

I was starting to like it. Getting to know my actual parents was...fun. I had to ask how both of them were my parents. But that was a story for another day. But I had to get through Monday first.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Notes: So this is chapter 5 :D Guys please review I really would like to know what you think, and I don't mind if it's good or bad. So what do you guys think of so far? Please let me know. I own nothing and no one apart from: Morgan, Hannah, Beth, Katherine, Emily, Tom, Michael and Julie. Please review.**

**Chapter 5**

Monday, eugh. Not only did I have to go to school, but I had to tell my friends about the fact that I was fostered. Should be fun. Before I left I made sure I had the papers in my bag. As I walked to school my heart started to beat faster. At least my school didn't have a uniform, so it didn't feel like I was being choked by a tie or a shirt. My friends and I waited outside the school gates, until it was time to go in. And that's where I found them all.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hey." they replied.

"You owe me an explanation." Hannah said.

"I do?" I asked.

"Yeah. You said you couldn't come to town, and would explain why when you next saw me, which is now. So explain."

"Oh, that, right. Well, um...none of you will believe this, but...um..."

"Spit it out." Katherine smiled.

"I was fostered." I finally told them.

No one spoke.

"Nice joke. But seriously why couldn't you come to town?" Hannah replied.

"I am being serious. I can prove it." I said.

"Go on then."

I pulled out the papers. My ten friends inspected them closely. Eyes went wide when they realised I was being serious.

"When did you find out?" Beth asked me, quietly.

"I got told I was adopted the Saturday we were at the bay, and I got told I was fostered the next day. I also met my actual parents on the Saturday, and that's how I found out." I replied.

"Really?"

I nodded.

"Over the rest of the week I got to know my actual parents, and they seem all right but I just call them by their first names." I said.

"Too right" they agreed.

"What are their names?" Emily asked.

"Jack and Ianto." I replied.

"Wait two guys. You have gay dads." They said.

I nodded again.

Their eyes went wider.

It felt good that I had finally told my friends about all of this, but I couldn't get over the feeling that this was only the beginning, and that things were just about to get worse. Sometimes I wish I was wrong.

For the whole day my friends would ask me questions. Unfortunately it meant other people would over hear the conversation and then start telling everyone. And I mean _everyone_. People would come up to me and ask if the rumours were true, whilst others taunted me. The ones that taunted were mainly the 'bully's', of whom were all boys, so they got a good kick in the balls. By the end of the day, the whole school knew. I was glad that the hub wasn't that far away.

As I stepped off the platform the pterodactyl (whose name I was told was Myfanwy) landed beside me. She had never done that before. Jack had told me that Myfanwy only liked Ianto, and would only let Ianto near her. Well, I guess he was wrong. I went to touch the prehistoric bird, she made no move to attack me or move away. I stroked the animal. It was amazing; I mean how many people get to say they have been able to touch a pterodactyl. Well saying that, how many people get to say they've seen an actual pterodactyl.

"Well that's new." I heard someone say.

Ianto was making his way towards me, from the archives. The archives were pretty cool, Ianto had shown me it on the tour, and I could see why he didn't let anyone go down there without his supervision.

"That's what I was thinking." I replied.

Myfanwy flew back to her nest. The prehistoric bird was magnificent.

"So how was school?" Ianto asked, as I walked forward to meet him.

"Let's just say, I'm glad the hub isn't too far away." I replied.

"Why, what happened?"

"I told my friends today about what happened over the week, they kept asking me questions. Some people over heard the conversation, spread it round school, people came up to me all day asking if it was true, or they came over to taunt me but they were mainly the 'bully's' and they're all boys, and by the end of the day the whole school knew. So when school was done I was just grateful that I wouldn't have to run 'home' to get away from them." I explained.

"Take no notice of them. The only reason they would be taunting you is because they are insecure little children, that think they have to make everyone around them feel tiny too make themselves feel better. Next time, just punch them, and if you get in trouble tell them to call me."

Ianto always knew the right thing to say, it was good to know that I could go to him with any problem I had and he would give me the right advice. Sure Jack did too, but Ianto was a bit better.

"Well, I did kick them in the balls." I said.

"That's my girl." I heard a new voice say.

Jack was making his way over to Ianto and I.

"Why was the kicking of peoples balls?" Jack asked.

I caught Jack up quickly, and he agreed with what Ianto had told me. It was a shame that I couldn't start calling Jack and Ianto, dad and Tad but it was difficult. But I was sure that I would get there soon enough.

Tuesday wasn't much fun. I had more people bugging me, and I hate it when people bug me. You see I have a short temper, and most times I couldn't handle it well. Unfortunately, today was one of those days. Only one person had to be a total little fuck too make me fly off the handle. To be honest, I hadn't really had the best Monday evening or Tuesday morning. Monday evening Julie and Michael told their family that I found out, and no one was happy with that. And as always I was caught in the middle. I honestly didn't know how I got there this time, but it ended in me having to choose to stay with their family or going back with Jack and Ianto. I was glad that Michael told me to go to my room right after they said that. The little fucker that pissed me off was one of the kids I kicked in the nuts, Tom Greene. He called Jack and Ianto 'a pair of fucking fairies and that everything about them is wrong'. So I punched, and kicked, the living crap out of him, while yelling that everything about him was wrong and that if he couldn't accept two people for who they are then he's a pathetic low life that needed to realise that everyone's different. Tom fought back though, so it wasn't like he was the only one hurt, but to be fair I didn't care that I was hurt. I kicked Tom and started to walk away. It seemed like we had gathered a crowd. One of my friends grabbed my arm. I shook them off and legged it. I climbed over the fence that surrounded the school, and just ran.

I ran as fast as I could. Once the school was out of site I stood still. While standing on the side of the road I was thinking about where I should go. In the end I decided home, my real home.

I didn't take the platform this time. That's how Jack and Ianto knew for certain something was wrong. I didn't realise I was crying, until Jack pointed it out. Hell, I didn't know how I was bleeding or bruised until Ianto pointed it out. Before they asked me any questions they took me to Owen - who was down in the autopsy bay – to check out the cuts.

"What the hell, is it World War Three out there?" Owen asked when he saw me.

"Owen check first, and then ask questions." Jack said.

It took ten minutes before Owen gave the all clear. The three of us went back up to the main hub, where Tosh and Gwen were. Ianto made everyone coffee, and a hot chocolate for me, before the questions started. They asked me what happened and why I was here. Once they knew the full story no one was all that happy, but Jack and Ianto had to be the worst. Both of them looked like they were about to explode, I knew how they felt. They both said that I shouldn't go back to school for a while since the situation that had occurred today was out of hand, and that they would talk to Julie and Michael. They said that while I wasn't at school I could come to the hub more and help out. I liked those ideas very much. I remained at the hub for the rest of the day, and into the night.

I woke up the next day, but not in my room. Though the room I was in looked very familiar. The walls were a light shade of red – not pink, but close – and there was a book shelf full of books. I walked over to the books. Books such as Harry Potter, the Twilight Saga and Morganville Vampires were there. They were three of my favourite series. I found a bag sitting in the far corner; the bag was filled with a spare change of clothes and my toothbrush. So after I did my morning routine I walked out of the room. I was still in the hub. The last thing I remembered was sitting with everyone laughing. They were telling me about some of the aliens they caught and how they caught them, I must have fallen asleep. I then though that the room I was in must have been the room that was used when I was a baby. Jack and Ianto told me that they gave me up when I was a baby, but they weren't very specific. That was something else I had to ask, why they gave me up and how old was I. But I wasn't going to ask today. Though I would ask soon.

**So guys what do you think, good, bad, alright? What do you think of the characters? Please let me know. Also my friend Hannah has some pretty awesome fics so go check them out (her account name is BananaLollypop), and check out mine and Hannah's joint account the name's VampireMonkey 13.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Notes: Chapter 6 :D Thanks for the reviews so far people, please keep reviewing I'd love to hear from you :D I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Morgan, Julie, Michael and Tom. Happy reading.**

**Chapter 6 **

It was fun not having to go to school. Julie and Michael had agreed with Jack and Ianto when they said I should stay of school for a while. I still had the cuts and that from the fight but they seemed to be going. Ianto had contacted the school and had told them the whole thing, and said that I would be not be going back to school until everything had been sorted out. To be honest I didn't really have to go to school, I knew everything already; apparently I got that from Ianto. I helped out with everything. Paper work, stock taking of the aliens and things like that. When I had nothing to do I would look up all the aliens that Tosh had on her computers. There were _loads_, and it wasn't even all of them. After I looked through the aliens in the computers, I sneaked down into the archives too see if there was anything that could tell me about any other aliens. I looked through every compartment, and I found ten of books in the last compartment. I guess it's true what they say, the things you look for are always in the last place you look. I grabbed the books, laid them down carefully in a pile in front of me, and I got to reading. I had finished reading all ten books in, about half an hour. I could read quite fast, and some people thought I had an eidetic memory. If I did then that would be so cool, because then I'd be like Spencer Reid in Criminal Minds. I placed the books back. As I turned around, to go back up to the main hub, I saw Ianto standing behind me.

"At least I know I can trust you down here by yourself." he told me after a while.

I felt special; I was like the only other person he would let down here by themselves, besides himself.

I was off school for ages, not that I minded or anything. Jack and Ianto insisted that they teach me a few things besides shooting – even though my shot was amazing not, to blow my own trumpet or anything, but I don't know how though –, and how to contain an alien properly. It came as a surprise to them when I ended up teaching them how to do the subjects and not them teaching me. It was funny when they both got in an argument over an answer though; it was like my very own show.

Owen even let me help out with autopsies sometimes. He found it strange that I didn't squirm at the blood and guts. He tried numerous amounts of things to try and gross me out, but nothing worked. At one point he made himself feel ill. It was funny. I was starting to like Owen a little more, and he seemed to be warming up to me. I guess he realised that no one actually had to, as he put it, 'babysit' me.

Some nights I ended up falling asleep at the base. The more I fell asleep there, the more I had this dream. But it seemed too real to be a dream. I dreamt of a dark room, no windows and small. I could hear a baby crying in the corner, blood on the floor, door locked. The baby was alone, but it was scared. I wondered where it's parents where, unless the parents done this to the baby. I saw something move in the darkest parts of the shadows, the baby's cry grew louder, and louder, and...That's when I woke up. The dream had started the second night I fell asleep at the base. I thought it was just one of those things, so I ignored it. It was just a dream.

Every day I was off school one of my friends would text me to ask if I was going into school. My answer, every day, was no. I had told them it was Jack and Ianto's idea and that Julie and Michael had agreed, I told them about the conversation Ianto had with our head teacher and I told them that I would be spending my time with Jack and Ianto. A few of my friends seemed to agree that what I did to Tom was acceptable – so did Jack, Ianto, Gwen, Owen and Tosh. At least if the situation got dragged out further then I'd have people to back me up. Though, a few of my friends thought that it was a bit drastic that I was taking so much time of school. Oh well, they were probably thinking it was unfair that they had to go to school. I loved my friends, they're nuts like me; they're always there when I need them and we always had a laugh. They're basically family to me – well some more than others.

I was starting to accept the fact that Jack and Ianto were my dads, well more than I had anyway. I could see what qualities of them I had, but it was the most hilarious thing when they started having an argument about it. The best one was when I asked about the books in my old room.

"Well, we got them before you were born. We thought, since you would grow up here that you would like those kinds of books. But we never got to find out." Jack told me, his tone going slightly awkward at the last bit.

"Well, you both were right. I love those books, all of them." I replied.

It was true. Back at Julie and Michael's house, in my room, I had shelves full of books. And all the books they thought I would enjoy were my favourites. Seems like they knew me better than anyone.

"Really?" Ianto asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Looks like I do know everything."

"Actually, I know everything. You know _almost_ everything."

"That is true." Jack chimed in.

"No it isn't!" Ianto protested.

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't. And if we're going to play this game then...Morgan's a better performer than you."

"Morgan's more organised than you."

"Morgan's way more fun, then you."

"She has a better knowledge of the archives then you."

"She has a better knowledge of everything then you do full stop."

"Guys stop! It's getting boring now." I interrupted.

They could of gone on all day if I left them to it.

"Also '_she'_ has a name." I protested.

That was the best argument I had witnessed Jack and Ianto have.

I spent every day at the hub. I enjoyed it. Ianto had forgotten the incident with me talking to the weevil – who's name apparently was Janet – so I was happy about that. The best thing about Torchwood had to be the people involved in it...and the fact that I got to shoot things. Jack said that he'd try to get me a gun licence, Ianto didn't like that idea so Jack said he'd try do it secretly. Jack and Ianto were great, but I really needed my questions answered. I just couldn't think of the right time. I decided to wait until they brought it up. And that came a little sooner then I thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Notes: Chapter 7, alright :D Please keep reviewing and if you haven't reviewed yet then please do. If you have any ideas please let me know. If you don't want to review then PM me your thoughts. I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Morgan, Julie and Michael. Anyways, happy reading :D**

**Chapter 7**

It was exactly a week after the mini argument, about which qualities I got from who, between Ianto and Jack. I was still not at school, which I was still fine with; I hadn't been for around seven to eight weeks. The hub kept me busy, and I never got bored with it, which was new. I had stepped off the platform and it seemed that no one else had arrived yet. Well, no one apart from Jack and Ianto, since they lived in the hub. But it was 10:30am on a Saturday, so I couldn't blame them for not being in yet, also Gwen had Anwen – I had seen pictures of Gwen's daughter – so she probably couldn't get in yet. Jack was the first to catch site of me.

"Morgan, great. We need to speak with you, come sit down." Jack said waving me over to the sofa.

"Okay dockay." I replied, walking over to him.

I saw Ianto over by the coffee machine, typical. I sat down next to Jack. When Ianto came over he handed Jack the coffee, me a coke – he knew me so well now – and sat down next to me. Ianto had stopped wearing suits every day now, and today he was wearing black jeans and a red shirt – apparently red was his colour...and apparently Jack _loved_ Ianto in red. I had known the two of them for about eight or nine weeks, but it seemed like I had known them longer. I found it strange, but I was ok with that.

"So what do you need to speak with me about?" I asked, sipping my coke.

Jack and Ianto shared a look, and they both sighed.

"We have something to ask you. But first we thought, since you seem more comfortable with the situation, we'd answer any questions you have, and if you want to know, why we gave you up." Ianto replied.

I looked from Ianto to Jack, and then down at the floor.

"Well...I do have a few, I guess." I said.

"Go on." Jack told me.

Jack and Ianto twisted so they were facing me. I took a deep breath. Anyway I asked the questions it would be awkward.

"Ok...Why did you give me up, for how long did you keep me before giving me up, how are you both my parents and why didn't I know from the beginning that I was fostered?" I rushed.

I knew it was a lot to ask all in one go but...I needed to know.

"Well, we didn't want you to know if you were fostered or adopted because we wanted you to have as normal a life as possible." Ianto told me.

"We don't know exactly how we both are your parents, but trust me we are. And we can prove it." Jack smiled.

"We kept you for two months before we gave you up." Ianto said.

They stopped. Telling me why they gave me up would be the most difficult, I knew that. I looked at the two men. It looked like they were trying to keep themselves together and find the words to say, this had to be the hardest thing for them to do. They twisted back round, so they were facing forwards. They glanced at each other every now and again. I put an arm around them, and hugged them. They looked at me, they looked a little shocked by what I was doing, but they also seemed a little relived.

"Take your time. I'm in no rush." I told them.

It was about five minutes before anyone talked again. Which was alright, it gave me time to think.

"You were four weeks old." Jack said. "We took you out. The three of us were sitting at a table. We didn't realise what had happened until we heard you scream."

"We saw an alien of some kind running off with you. We ran after it, but we lost it. We got a look at its face, when it turned back to see where we were. Tosh found the alien based on the description we gave her. It was a Pexo-lane." Ianto added.

"We all searched high and low for three days. And then we found the Pexo-lane's hide out. We could hear you crying, but we didn't know where you were. While Gwen, Owen and Tosh finished off the rest of Pexo-lane's we ran around trying to find you." Jack told me.

"It took a matter of minutes. It's surprising what parents can and will do, when their children are at stake. We found you in a room cold, scared and you were hurt. We knew then that we had to do something to keep you safe." Ianto said.

"You stayed at our side for a week; if you were going somewhere then you would be with at least one of us. You forgot everything by the time that week had passed. And that's when we made the decision that we had to give you up." Jack added.

"But it was to keep you safe. It was the hardest decision to make, and we had to run it by Tosh, Gwen, Owen, and the family. After a while they thought it was for the best, it took a couple of weeks though. Then we took you to the adoption place. It was the hardest thing we had to do. Ever." Ianto said.

My eyes went wide.

"I thought it was just a dream." I whispered.

"Huh?" they asked.

"I thought it was a dream. The room, I thought it was just a terrible dream that was happening to some poor child, but...it was a memory." I replied bewildered.

Tears ran hot down my face. That horrible dream I had, had actually happened.

It took a while to get over it and let what I had been told sink in.

"You ok?" Ianto asked, after a while.

"I'm getting there." I replied, laughing a little.

"It's natural to feel this way. Just take your time." Jack insisted.

I breathed.

"I'm fine, honestly." I told them. "Anyway, you said you wanted to ask me something after you answered my questions."

Ianto and Jack looked at each other and smiled a little.

"Now, we're not forcing you to do anything. It's just a suggestion." Ianto said.

Jack and Ianto shared a smile again.

"Ok, stop with the secretiveness, the anticipation is killing me." I said.

"Well, we were thinking..." Jack started.

"If you wanted..." Ianto added.

"We could...take back parental rights, take you off the adoption list and you can come live here again...with us...like a 'normal' family." Jack and Ianto said.

Did I really just here that, or were my ears playing tricks on me? My eyes went wide...again.

"Are you being serious?" I asked.

"Of course we are." Ianto said, his smile growing uncontrollably.

"So what do you say?" Jack asked.

I didn't know what to say. I wasn't expecting them to ask me that. Then again I wasn't expecting anything like this to happen. My eyes darted from side to side, my mind racing, my heart beating faster and faster. When I realised they actually meant what the said, I couldn't stop a smile from spreading across my face.

"What do I say? I say HELL TO THE YEAH!" I yelled.

"Really?" Jack and Ianto asked excitedly.

"Really." I smiled. "Do Michael and Julie know you're asking me?

"They came up with the idea as well."

I smiled.

"I love you dad and Tad." I said hugging them.

"We love you too." they replied.

Finally, my life was going back to normal.

**So guys what do you think of it so far, good, bad, alright? What do you think of the characters? Is it a good story line? Please let me know. Also my friend Hannah has some pretty awesome fics so go check them out (her account name is BananaLollypop), and check out mine and Hannah's joint account the name's VampireMonkey 13.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Notes: Chapter 8, whoop :D Going well isn't it? What do you think of the story line and characters? Please let me know what you think, whether it's by reviewing or by PM. I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Morgan, Tom, Hannah, Ella, Charlotte, Emily and Katherine. Happy reading :D **

**Chapter 8**

I went back to school on the Monday after my dad and Tad (Jack and Ianto, I still can't get used to calling them dad and Tad yet, it's strange but in a good way) asked me if it was alright if the took back parental rights. It turned out that Tom got a month's exclusion, three weeks after I didn't go into school. He had around a week left of his exclusion. I used to be friends with Tom, when we were younger. He used to be nice and used to get good grade, but everything changed when we came to secondary. Tom's parents could be very strict, they didn't know that Tom was a 'bully' or the reason for his bad grades was because he did no work. Guess they know now. Many people like the fact that I kicked the shit out of Tom, he could annoy so many people at once it was unbelievable.

I stopped outside my form room. I could see my friends, through the small window in the door, talking and laughing. I took a deep breath. This was going to be fun. I walked in.

"MORGAN!" Hannah yells, pointing at me.

"Hannah!" I yell back – not as loud.

"Where were you?"

"Now that would be telling."

"Meany."

"Too right."

I smiled, and sat down. Sure, some people were staring at me, but stuff them. I was only interested in talking to my friends.

"So tell me what happened after I left?" I asked.

"Teachers came out, took Tom to the nurse's office, got all of us to write witness statements all of us put what actually happened and then three weeks later Tom was excluded." Ella told me.

"Yeah, my Tad can be...very persuasive when he wants too." I smiled.

"Your who?" they asked, confused.

"My Tad...as in Ianto, one of my dad's." I explained.

"Why do you call him Tad and not dad?" Charlotte asked.

"Well I call my other dad Jack dad and Ianto Tad. The reasoning is, and they explained this to me the other day since they were the ones who decided who I was gunna call what, Ianto is Welsh and the Welsh for father is Tad and Jack is American and the American for dad is dad, so it made more sense to do it like that. Also it saves confusion." I told them.

"Ok...Why are you calling them dad and Tad now?" Emily asked.

"God, you guys have a lot of questions today." I sighed. "Well, about three days ago, my dad and Tad asked me if I would be ok with them taking back parental rights. They had already talked to Julie and Michael they were fine with it, and I said yes. So they're gunna get me off the adoption list and all that so then I can live with them and we can be an actual family."

"What?" they all asked, bewildered.

"I know." I smiled.

They asked me so many questions it was unbelievable. Luckily they ran out of them by the end of our first lesson.

No one seemed to be against what I did to Tom, well apart from the teachers and Tom's friends, but Tom's friends knew better than to cross me and I didn't think that the teachers would want a confrontation with my dad's. My dad's would text me through the day; they didn't really know that I couldn't use my phone until break and lunch. I made a mental note to let them know.

My friends kept asking me when they would get to meet them, after a while I started to drown them out. When it was time to leave, I jumped up and made a dash for the door. I called dad and Tad as soon I was out of the class room, telling them I was on my way. As soon as I was out of the school, I ran all the way to the hub.

"Hey!" I yelled out, as I stepped off the platform.

I chucked my bag on the table, and went on a people hunt. Owen was in the autopsy bay.

"Yo O." I said.

"Hey, Morgan. Wanna give me a hand, I'm about to..." Owen started.

"Dissect something; do you really have to ask if I wanna help?" I interrupted.

"Well, what you dawdling for. Get your arse down here." Owen smiled.

I rolled my eyes.

"Ya know, you look like Ianto when you do that." Owen said.

I gave a little chuckle as I washed my hands and out on gloves. It was fun helping Owen do autopsies, apparently I was the only one – apart from him – that was willing enough. We had to be careful though, since dad, Tad, Tosh and Gwen didn't know that I helped Owen out... It was a simple procedure, one that I've helped Owen with hundreds of time. We were done in like ten minutes. After I cleaned myself up I went to find everyone else. Gwen and Tosh were in the conference room talking about something, and dad and Tad were in their office. I didn't bother them; I just went back down stairs. Dad, Tad and I thought it would be fun not to tell the others about the arrangement we mad, and see how long it took for them to figure it out. It was fun.

I didn't really do anything while I was waiting; to be honest I just sat down and did nothing. Apparently it was livelier with going to get the aliens and stuff, but since I arrived the rift alarm hadn't gone off. Which sucked. Then again, if the rift alarm went off, and they did let me go with them, I didn't have a gun license yet – dad was still sorting that out. Dad and Tad came down after five minutes.

"Morgan, how long have you been sitting there?" dad asked.

"About five minutes." I replied.

Tad went over to the coffee machine.

"We can start sorting out your gun license, all I have to do is watch shoot a target and all that and you have it." dad whispered.

"Nice. When do we start?" I asked.

"When you know who isn't around."

"Gotcha."

Having a gun was going to be so much fun.

A week later, Tom came back to school. He stayed far away from my friends and I. Until break. Tom walked over to us and muttered something that sounded a lot like sorry.

"What?" I asked.

"Sorry." he said a little louder.

"Fuck off! You're not sorry! You're just saying that because they made you, know leave us alone." I said.

I knew Tom wanted to say something, but just one look from me made him change his mind, turn on his heels and walk away.

"Why do I have a feeling that isn't the end of things?" Katherine asked.

"Because it isn't." I sighed.

It was only the beginning. But I couldn't worry about that know, my life was coming back together again and I could let one little prick ruin that for me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Notes: Chapter 9. So I see that you're liking this :D I'm glad. Thanks to those who've reviewed so far, please keep reviewing, or PM me if you prefer. What do you think of the characters and the story line? I don't mind what you think, just please let me know :D I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Morgan, Julie, Michael, Hannah, Katherine, Beth, Emily, Ella, Charlotte, Jack (JJ), Dan, Samson, Ryan, Mrs Jacobson and Mrs Philips.**

**Chapter 9**

We lasted three weeks before Owen, Tosh and Gwen found out that dad and Tad were taking back parental rights. It was Tosh who figured it out, since she found the paper lying around – dad's fault – and she immediately told Owen and Gwen. It was quite amusing when they confronted dad, Tad and I, but all in all they were happy that it was going ahead. The same day Tosh, Owen and Gwen found out, was the same day I was told that Tosh, Owen and Gwen were actually my godparents. I liked that. Owen, Tosh and Gwen helped dad and Tad get custody of me again, and two weeks later I was taken of the adoption list and dad and Tad had custody of me again. Whoop! There was only one thing left to do. Move all my stuff to the hub.

Tad took over the job telling everyone where to put certain objects. I wasn't allowed in, until everything was in place. It took three hours before my room was ready, and I was allowed to see it. Dad thought he'd make me wait longer though and blind fold me, the little bugger. When the blind fold was taken off, I saw that the room had changed dramatically. Instead of light red walls, they were black; there was a book case that took up most of a wall, a TV that took up the rest, a desk where I saw a new laptop, a stand for my guitar and my music books/sheets, draws where I could put anything and so much more. Most of the stuff I had in the room I didn't have back at Julie and Michael's house. My eyes were wide with shock and awe.

"This...is...AMAZING! How, why, when?" I asked.

"Yay, you like it. And we did this because we wanted to and we started getting g this stuff after you agreed and you don't need to know how." Tad smiled.

I hugged them both.

"It's nice to know you've kept everything we gave you." dad said.

"What?" I asked, as I released them from the hug.

"Well, when it came to your birthdays we would drop by and give you something, but we would then retcon you and everyone else so you would be kept safe." dad explained.

As soon as he said that I remembered everything.

"I remember. Every year, you didn't miss one." I smiled. "And what's retcon?"

"Retcon is this...well; it's basically this drug that makes people forget certain events." Tad told me.

"Nice to know that you had no problem drugging your child." I laughed.

"Oh, shush you." dad and Tad smiled.

When Monday came around again, I couldn't believe what was happening! Sure I could see why they wanted to, but why I had to be there and why it had to be at three o'clock I didn't know. I made the mistake of telling my friends that this was happening, and they insisted that they wait with me after school. We were standing outside the school gates

"Guys do you really have to wait here?" I moaned.

"Yes we do." Beth replied.

"But why?" I asked.

"Because we want to meet your dads." Katherine told me.

I groaned. Tad, dad, Owen, Tosh and Gwen were all coming to meet my teachers and my head teachers. All of them knew I had been fostered by Julie and Michael and once Tad and dad had called the school up and said they needed to change who my parents were on the contact details thing, the school were very interested in meeting them. Owen, Tosh and Gwen were coming because they would be who the school would have to contact if they couldn't get hold of dad or Tad.

"Why did I tell you guys this?" I quietly moaned to myself.

Right then a black SUV came round the corner, and stopped right in front of us. I sighed. Dad came out of the driver's side.

"Of course you were driving." I sighed.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" dad asked.

"Well you are a reckless driver, Tad on the other had is more careful." I said, gesturing towards Tad as he walked around the car to stand with dad and I.

"You're dad has always been reckless." Tad sighed, slipping an arm around dad's waist.

"Have not!" dad protested.

"Dad, who do you think will win?" I asked, smiling.

"Why do you always gang up on me?" dad asked.

"Because it's fun. Anyway you and I gang up on Tad, sometimes." I told him.

"Yeah, emphasis on the sometimes." dad mumbled.

"Jack stop whining!" Owen moaned as he jumped out of the back of the SUV.

Dad ignored him.

"Owen, leave him alone." Tosh chuckled.

"Yeah, you should be used to the whining by now." Gwen said.

"Hey, I don't whine that much!" dad protested.

"Yes you do!" all of us – except Tad – said.

I felt someone's elbow hit me in the side.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Guys this is my dad Jack, my Tad Ianto, my godfather Owen and my god mothers Tosh and Gwen. Guys these are my friends Hannah, Katherine, Beth, Ella, Emily, Charlotte, Jack or as I call him JJ, Dan, Ryan and Samson." I said, gesturing to each person I introduced.

"Hey." they all said.

Hannah let out a quite gasp next to me. I turned to her and shook my head.

"Well, you saw, you met, now leave." I told my friends.

"Spoil sport." Emily said.

"Yes I am. Now go, before I make you." I smiled.

All of them sighed and left.

"Hannah, go on Facebook later." I whispered to Hannah before she left.

She nodded. That was going to be a fun conversation.

We were in the head teachers' office. Since it was a school for both Welsh and English speaking students we had a Welsh and English speaking head teacher (Mrs Jacobson) and an English speaking head teacher (Mrs Philips). Many of my teachers were there as well. I zoned out straight away; to be honest I didn't really have to be there. The meeting lasted about an hour, I was just happy when we got to go home.

Once back home – at the hub – I grabbed my new laptop from upstairs, sat down on the sofa in the main hub, and logged onto Facebook.

"So what was up with your friend Hannah?" Tad asked.

"Well, I'm just about to make sure that my idea is correct, once I find out I'll tell you." I replied.

After five minutes of talking, I found out my idea was correct.

"Ok, so I was right. Well, you know I knew about Torchwood when we first met." I said.

"Yeah." Tad replied.

"Well, my friend Hannah knew about you guys as well. So she recognised you from that."

"So before you met us, both you and your friend Hannah knew about us? Please say you're the only two."

"We are the only two, don't worry. And she says she'll keep it quiet."

"Good, we don't really want loads of people to know."

Tad and I smiled.

Saturday afternoon Tad went out to do...something. Owen, Tosh and Gwen weren't around either, so it was the perfect time for dad to see if I could get a gun license. It was pretty simple. All I had to do was shoot targets. Dada had to do a couple of things and then a week or so later, I got the license. Whoop! Tad, on the other hand, wasn't all too happy. So dad got a right bollocking. It was quite funny, even though I didn't get off lightly either. Tad soon let it go, and saw the advantages of me having a gun. He soon apologised after he realised. So like I said, it was quite funny. Unfortunately, I could only practise using it for the time being, since the rift alarm hadn't gone off in a while. But it was only a matter of time before something came up.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Notes: Chapter 10 :D So people you seem to be liking this, I'm so happy :D Please review or PM me what you think, I'd love to know :D I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Morgan, and the Tyzler. Happy reading :D**

**Chapter 10**

It was a school day when it happened. It was completely unexpected. I was sitting in R.E when my phone went off. Dad and Tad told the heads and the staff that I would need to keep my phone on, since there could be 'family emergencies', of course I knew that as 'aliens have arrived we need Morgan', or they called for the hell of it. But it was always the latter, but they very rarely that they called when I was at school. I answered my phone and went to stand outside. It was dad calling me.

"Hey dad, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Well, I thought you could try out that gun of yours...properly." dad replied.

"What do you mean?"

"It's alien time kiddo; it's time to put your skills to the test."

"But, I don't know how!"

I didn't know why I said that, I should have been excited. I guess since they all had some sort of training it was easier for them.

"Morgan, you'll be fine. You don't need to know what to do, just do what feels natural."

"Ok, fine. So should I meet you at the hub or what?"

"We'll come pick you up; we have to go past the school anyway."

"Great, see you in a bit."

We hung up. My heart rate rose, which was probably normal. I quickly walked back into class, grabbed my bag and ran to the front entrance. No teacher asked me why I was out of class, or why I ran out of class, which was good since it meant I wasn't being slowed down.

A soon as I ran out of the school doors I saw the SUV. I jumped in the back.

"Hey, got the gun?" dad asked.

"Hey and yeah, it's in my pocket." I replied.

"You have a gun!" Owen, Tosh and Gwen yelled.

I looked to them.

"Yeah." I replied simply.

"What the hell!" Gwen yelled.

"We'll discuss later, right now we need to get the alien." Tad told them.

No one said anything more about the me having a gun thing.

"So what kind of alien needs catching?" I asked.

"It's called a Tyzler." Tosh replied.

I burst out laughing. The name was funny. I calmed down after a while. Tyzler was one of the aliens that I read about in the books from the archives; they were pretty dangerous and could kill anything in one swipe of a claw. Great, the first alien I got to go after and I could die.

It wasn't long before we were at the site where the rift alarm had pin pointed. I jumped out of the SUV. Before I could stand up straight, I saw something running towards me. I ducked lower and rolled out of the way. Standing up, I grabbed my gun out of my pocket. BANG! BANG! Both shots from my gun hit the Tyzler in the shoulders. It screamed out in pain. I took dad's advice and did what felt natural. I let go completely and ran at it. Tackling it to the ground, I shot it right through the forehead. Blood squirted over my face. I bounced up and stumbled backwards, far away from the lifeless body of the alien. I hadn't killed anything, other than insects and that, in my life, never. Even though it was such a rush, it was a little frightening.

We took the Tyzler back home – to the hub. Owen took it down to the autopsy bay, so he could find out more about it. I stayed in the main part of the hub with Tad.

"Don't worry. Everyone reacts like that at first." Tad told me.

I gave him a thankful smile. Like I said, Tad always knew the right thing to say. Owen was making good progress on the autopsy according to dad, who kept reporting to us.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

_**So what do you think so far, I don't mind if it's good or bad I would just like to know. Also I have an account of and I have started to upload a series called First Day On The Job, it's a little bit like Torchwood but it's more about the characters. Please go over there and check it out, I'd really appreciate it if you did. The name of my account on is on my profile, please read and review it :D Thanks :D**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Notes: Chapter 11 :D So people you seem to be liking this, I'm so happy :D Please review or PM me what you think, I'd love to know :D I would like to say thank you to ****sashaxh for adding to a little twist I came up with I didn't actually think of the idea you came up with, and I'm very grateful :D **** I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Morgan, and the Tyzler. Happy reading :D**

**Chapter 11**

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

We heard a scream come from the autopsy bay. Tad and I jumped up and sprinted over there. I knew what had, probably happened, before we got there. I kind of hated being right...sometimes. The Tyzler had come back.

"Shit!" I sighed.

I saw Owen cradling his arm, while trying to fend off the Tyzler. Dad had gone to help Owen, I ran back into the main hub. I knew that in the book it said there was only one way to kill a Tyzler, but I didn't think it meant just _one_. I ran around frantically, searching for a particular object. Once I found it, I ran back to the scene. Gwen had gotten involved as well at this point, but it seemed like no one was winning. Tosh and Tad were just about to join in when I got back; they were just loading their guns. Guns sorted, they went to join in. I, on the other hand, was left to try figure out how to use the gadget in my hands. I was just about to press a button, which looked promising, when...

"MORGAN! WATCH OUT!" everyone screamed.

Black. That's all I saw, black. Something was moving around in the dark, I didn't know what, but it was there. It was waiting, waiting till I was almost gone to drag me in further.

"HOLY SHIT!" I gasped.

I was coughing like made.

"What the fuck! How is this possible! Shit, fuck, crap, bollocks!" I yelled.

My eyes were wide. It took me a while to calm down, and I mean a while.

"What...please explain." I asked.

"Let's see, you were alive, then you died and now you're alive again. So I say, it's a miracle." Owen teased.

"Owen, stupid answers get you nowhere." I told him.

Owen ignored my comment.

"Basically, a long time ago I became immortal; to be honest I don't exactly know how... Anyway, after your Tad and I got married we went travelling with a friend so then your Tad became immortal, so because you're our child you would most likely have been immortal. At least now we know you are." dad told me.

I looked at him in disbelief.

"If I didn't know about all of this," I said gesturing around the room. "I would have thought you were crazy."

Dad smiled.

"Well, at least I can't die." I grinned, but it slowly faded. "Wait, what happened to the Tyzler?"

"You contained it. Don't know how you did, we didn't show that particular piece of technology." Tosh told me.

"I was just pressing random buttons." I shrugged.

Getting up slowly, I walked over to where the Tyzler was – still near the autopsy bay. I snarled at me, so I flipped it off. Then I remembered what the book said about how to kill it. It had to be one of the _most disgusting _way _ever_! It didn't see me making my way over to it, so I leaped at the chance. I raise a clenched fist and aimed it for the back of its head. My fist broke through its skull and went through its brain. The Tyzler dropped, lifeless, for real this time.

"That is revolting." Tosh and Gwen said.

"Hey, you weren't the ones that did it." I told them.

I washed my hands.

"You know what. Dying is a bitch!" I mused.

"You don't have to tell us twice." dad and Tad laughed.

Life was fun when Torchwood was involved. I was glad that this was my life now. Sure they didn't k now much about me, and I didn't know much about them, but we had eternity. I had found out that apparently the whole Torchwood team, Anwen and Rhys (Gwen's husband) were immortal, as well as a few others. I couldn't wait to meet these other people, I mean when you can live forever; you're bound to run into people sooner or later.


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Notes: Chapter 12 :D So people you seem to be liking this, I'm so happy :D Please review or PM me what you think, I'd love to know :D**** I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Morgan, Hannah, Katherine, and Tom. Happy reading :D**

**Chapter 12**

So, life was going great. I lived with my dads, I got to go after aliens, and I got to do what no other child got to do! Life was awesome! School was going better as well. Tom left me alone and so did his friends, according to my teachers I was concentrating better and I seemed happier, so bonus. The school got my dads caught up to speed on my grades and behaviour and all that over a few weeks, since they had to get the same information from my primary school as well. They saw that my grades were consistently higher than the expected level, but with my behaviour they saw that when provoked I could be quite aggressive, blah, blah, blah, but my behaviour was improving – apparently.

It had been a little while since I had found out I was immortal. I was still adjusting. It also turned out that I would heal quicker as well, bonus. I couldn't tell anyone about this, I couldn't even tell Hannah and she knew about Torchwood – but I didn't think she knew about the whole immortal thing. It kind of sucked that I had to keep the immortal thing a secret, but by a story dad told me I could see why it was a good idea.

I was in my room, sitting on the floor, playing my guitar. I was playing, and singing, Superman by Joe Brooks (a.k.a. SEXYTINGS! Both with and without glasses). My friend Katherine got me into the song, as well as a few others. I was just sitting there singing and playing the song, eyes closed, forgetting everything around me. I didn't really care that it was a guy singing about a girl, I just loved the song. I loved how music could do that, just help you forget the world and your cares, and make your mind go somewhere else. I finished the song and there was a knock at my door. Eugh, I liked where my mind was before. I looked up and saw my door open and standing in the door frame was dad.

"Hey dad." I said.

"Hey, you get the love of music from me, you know." dad told me, taking a seat next to me.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Who think got you to sleep by singing every night."

I smiled. Dad was funny and could probably make a joke out of anything and everything.

"So, what song was that?" dad asked?

"Superman by Joe Brooks." I replied.

"I'll have to listen to it."

"It's a really good song."

Dad smiled.

"Come on you, there's someone you need to meet in a bit." dad told me, standing up.

"If they're coming in a bit, why do I have to be down stairs now?" I asked.

"Because you'll want to see how they come in. Now come on."

I sighed. Standing up, I put my guitar back on its stand and walked down the stairs with dad.

Dad was right; it was a good thing that I was down stairs when that person came. I mean, the way they came into the hub was unbelievable.

"What the fuck!" I breathed.

A blue box came into focus, and was sitting in the middle of the hub. It was amazing! It just appeared. I walked over to it. I circled the blue box a few times.

"AH!" I yelped, as someone opened the door and stuck their head out.

The stranger had a psychotic like grin on his face. To be honest I was a little scared.

"Doctor!" dad greeted the stranger.

"Jack! It's good to see you!" the stranger – apparently called Doctor? – said.

The man greeted the rest of the team before turning to me.

"You." he said pointing at me. "Who are you?"

"Rude much!" I replied.

He lowered his finger, smiled a little and laughed.

"I'm kidding, I already know." he said, putting an arm around my shoulder.

I moved away from him.

"You may know me, but I have no clue who you are mate." I replied.

"Really, you don't know you're own 'non-related uncle'."

"Pretty much. Just like I didn't know about all this till a while ago."

"What? But you live here."

"Yeah, I live here now. But I haven't always lived here. Now would you please tell me who the hell you are?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"The Doctor? That's your name. Ok..."

"Hey, Time Lords don't have 'normal' names."

"Oh, you're a Time Lord. Now the box makes sense."

"Morgan, how do you know about Time Lords?" Ianto asked.

"Read about them in a book. And I know everything, remember." I replied smiling.

I was getting a little confused, but I just shrugged it off.

I got to know my 'un-related uncle' better. Apparently he was such an old friend that he was basically family. The Doctor was as nutty as hell, which was good; it meant I would get along with him well. When the adults were talking about...something, I sat there and started thinking of how my life went from 'normal' to completely bonkers and amazing. I thought about everything I've read about, seen and everyone I've met so far. This was only the beginning, there was so much more to come. I didn't know what and I didn't know when, but I knew so much more was coming.

The Doctor left after a while. It was fun getting to know him and hear about all of the adventures he's had with everyone. He even told me that the reason the whole team were immortal was because when they went travelling with him a while ago, the TARDIS (his blue box) realised they're importance to people, so made them immortal – I didn't really get how. If the other immortals were anything like The Doctor, then I couldn't wait to meet them. It was only a matter of time.


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Notes: Chapter 13 :D So people you seem to be liking this, I'm so happy :D Please review or PM me what you think, I'd love to know :D**** I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Morgan, Evan. Happy reading :D**

**Chapter 13**

It was the weekend; dad and Tad thought it would be nice, since it was sunny, that just the three of us went out. Tad had threatened Owen, Tosh and Gwen that if anything was misplaced in the archives that the three of them would be put on de-cafe for a month. It seemed to work.

The three of us went to the massive shopping centre. I didn't really like shopping, I wasn't girly and I just generally didn't like shopping, but there was the odd occasion were it could be fun. We didn't actually go round any of the shops – phew – first of all we went to Starbucks. Dad and Tad had some type of coffee, and I had a white chocolate mocha with lots of sugar – I couldn't drink coffee without lots of sugar. We talked about everything and anything. The worst subject to come up was about boyfriends! It had to be _the most _embarrassing subject _ever_! It was bad enough if you had to talk about it in front of you mum and dad – if that's what you had –, but talking about it with you two dads, that had to be worse!

"So, tell us, boyfriends." dad said.

"What?" I asked, chocking a little on my coffee.

"You heard me." dad replied.

I was...shocked, to say the least. He just came out with it, no warning what so ever.

"None." I replied simply.

"Really?" Tad asked.

"Really."

"Why?"

"Because I haven't"

"Hasn't anyone asked you?" dad asked.

"No."

"Do you like anyone?" Tad asked.

"Ok, this conversation is really awkward."

"You do!" dad gasped. "Name, now!"

"I don't, trust me I don't." I said.

It was a complete and utter lie. There was one boy in my year that I liked. Evan Davids. He was my height, had black hair and blue eyes, just like me. I sat next to him in English, Art, History and Maths, so we got to talk to each other _a lot_. Which I was fine with. We knew quite a bit about each other as well, and we liked loads of the same things. The same songs, movies, books and all things like that. But I couldn't tell dad _or _Tad that, I didn't know what they would do. I couldn't take the risk.

All in all, it was a fun day. The still tried to get me to tell them if I liked anybody...but it was failing epically. In the end they gave up. Or so I thought. I was on my laptop, writing a story, when Tosh and Gwen came over to me.

"Hey." I said to them, not looking up from the screen.

"Hey. So, Morgan, how's school?" Tosh asked.

"I know dad and Tad put you up to this, to try to get of me if I like anyone." I replied.

"Seriously, how do you know this?" Gwen asked.

"Easy, I know everything about everything, and you guys aren't very good at whispering." I replied.

I smiled mischievously. I know that Tad knew everything as well, but that was everything about things on Earth, I knew everything about other planets and species as well as about everything on Earth, but I did read up on them and I do have a good memory... In the end they gave up on trying to get information out of me, for real this time. It was funny watching them try though. It probably wasn't the last time I'd hear of it though. Great.

**So guys what do you think of it so far, good, bad, alright? What do you think of the characters? Is it a good story line? Please let me know. Also my friend Hannah has some pretty awesome fics so go check them out (her account name is BananaLollypop), and check out mine and Hannah's joint account the name's VampireMonkey 13.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Notes: Chapter 14 :D So people you seem to be liking this, I'm so happy :D Please review or PM me what you think, I'd love to know :D**** I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Morgan. Happy reading :D**

**Chapter 14**

Sometimes I wished that I could just curl up into a ball and die. Today was one of those days. I had come home (the hub) from school, walked upstairs and slammed my bedroom door shut. I threw myself, face first onto my bed, buried my head deep into the pillow, and screamed. I didn't know what else to do. I couldn't talk to dad or Tad; I couldn't talk to Owen, Tosh or Gwen. I didn't know who I could talk to about this.

I must have been in my room for, about, fifteen minutes before anyone came knocking on my door. That was a wise move on their part. I heard my door open. I looked up. It was dad and Tad.

"I don't want to talk!" I said, slamming my head back onto the pillow.

"Why, what's wrong?" Tad asked softly.

"I told you, I don't want to talk!" I spat.

When I didn't want to talk then you will know, mainly because if you tried to talk to me I will get very annoyed and tell you very bluntly to fuck off.

After about five minutes of pushing me, they finally left me alone. I seriously couldn't tell them why I was acting like this. If I told them then they would know I lied...and I didn't want them to know. I screamed into the pillow again, hoping it would take some of my anger away. It didn't. In the end I ran down to the weapons locker and started shooting things, which helped a little but not as much as I would have liked.

I didn't talk to anyone in the team for a while; I just kept to myself when at home (the hub). I didn't talk much at school either. It didn't help that I had to see the people that made me like this five out of seven days.

At least it got better after a while.


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Notes: Chapter 15 :D So people you seem to like this, I'm so happy :D Thanks for the reviews so far, and thank you to those who are following this :D Please review or PM me what you think, I'd love to know :D**** I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Morgan and Evan. Happy reading :D**

**Chapter 15**

It was a week and a day before things seemed to get better, and I was at school. I was in English, sitting next to Evan. I kept my head down and stayed quiet; it was what I'd been doing for the past week. Before I had gone into depressed-like state, people had noticed that Evan and I would always talk and seemed to be friends, so they started saying things to us during school, during lessons. I hated it, the worst thing was when they accused Evan and I of liking (as in like-like) each other Evan said 'why would I like her, have you seen her.' I on the other hand just gave them a disgusted look, even though I was hurt that he said that. Anyway, as I was saying, we were in English. English was our last lesson. Where I would be having so much fun and wanting the lesson to last just that bit longer, I was willing the clock to go faster. I still hadn't told my friends that I liked Evan, but I could tell that the girls could tell there was something wrong with me.

"Come on, come on. Just five more minutes." I mumbled quietly to myself.

"You alright?" a quiet voice beside me said.

I stayed silent. I didn't know if I wanted to talk to him. Especially after what he said.

"I need to talk to you after school...meet me out the front." he said again.

I nodded slightly.

I met him outside. Evan came over to me, smiling. I folded my arms with a blank expression on my face.

"Go ahead. What do you need to talk to me about?" I said plainly.

Evan started to blush. That was confusing. I thought he was going to ask me to set him up with one of my friends. I thought it was going to be something that would make me feel worse than I already did. But it wasn't. Instead he...he...he...he _kissed _me! It was quick peck on the lips, nothing major, but he still did it. As he pulled back I stared at him with a surprised look. My mind was a little fuzzy and I felt light headed, my heart rate increased.

"I didn't mean what I said to those guys. I just...didn't want people to go on about it and then make things awkward. I know I went around it the wrong way and I know I must have hurt you, but I'm really sorry." Evan told me.

Now I have this thing where I can tell if people are lying or not. It really does come in handy. I guess it wasn't working last time because I was focusing too much on what was said. But today it was working perfectly; I knew he was telling the truth.

"Truth is...they were right. I do like you." he added.

I smiled and hugged him.

"I feel the same." I said quietly, pulling away.

"So...Saturday, eleven thirty, meet me by the Millennium Centre?" Evan asked.

"It's a date." I blushed.

Right then my phone went off. At least it was now and not during the conversation. I had a text, it read:

_there's something we need to pick up. we are coming to get you_

The text was from dad – and Tad as well. As soon as I put my phone away the SUV came speeding round the corner, and pulled up next to us.

"Sorry, my dads like to make an entrance, well dad more than Tad. I've got to go, a bit of a family emergency, but Saturday sounds great." I said as I went to the back of the SUV.

"Bye." I heard Evan say.

It wasn't long before we were back at the hub. It was only another Weevil.

"So you seem happier today." Tad commented.

"Yeah, I know." I smiled.

"Any chance you'll tell us why?"

"Nope. But you'll probably find out soon."

It was fun withholding information. But like I said, things seemed to be getting better. And then we had a visitor...


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Notes: Chapter 16 :D So people you seem to like this, I'm so happy :D Thanks for the reviews so far, and thank you to those who are following this :D Please review or PM me what you think, I'd love to know :D**** I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Morgan and Evan. Happy reading :D**

**Chapter 16**

It was Wednesday – the day after my conversation with Evan. I was sitting in the, empty, conference room talking to Evan on Facebook – I was on my laptop of course. After he told me that he lied to everyone else I knew immediately that he was telling the truth, mainly because I know when people are lying but partially because he would never say what he said to them. I felt a little foolish, to be honest. I've known Evan for years, so I should have known. And when I say years I mean years, ever since the first day of nursery. As well as talking to Evan I was listening to All About Us by He Is We and Small Bump by Ed Sheeran – I LOVE those songs! –, and I was writing one of my stories – it's called First Day On The Job. Evan and I had talked since we both had came online – which was around five or ten past three. It was around half four and Evan had to go. I also logged out, saved my story, closed the YouTube tabs, turned my laptop off and carried it down stairs. When in the main part of the hub I placed my laptop on the table. No one was around; they were probably discussing something in dad and Tad's office or...somewhere. What they forgot was I always found out what they were talking about...it was good to know that Owen is easy to get information out of. I just sat down on the sofa, doing nothing. That is until we had an un-expected visitor. A brunette man appeared in front of me. He was wearing a filthy shirt – I couldn't tell what colour it was supposed to be –, a red jacket with something on it, blue jeans and brown boots.

"Who the fuck are you?" I asked, looking at him with an expressionless face.

"Who the fuck are you?" he replied.

"I asked first."

"Well I'm older."

"One, you don't know that. Two, I live here so my rules. Beat that bitch!"

"You rude child."

"Me? Rude? Never!"

"Why don't you piss off?"

"Like I said, I live here. Now tell me who you are or I will restrain you."

"Is that a threat?"

"That's a promise."

The guy stayed quiet, probably thinking that I was bluffing. Well, he was wrong.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." I breathed.

I punched, kicked and threw the guy around...until he blacked out. I was quite proud of myself there. I bound his hands and legs together, tied him to a chair, and gagged him.

"Dad! Tad! Think you might wanna come down stairs!" I yelled, I didn't notice the worry in my voice until after I spoke.

I heard footsteps above me, a door close, and then I saw dad and Tad run down the stairs. They looked at me with worried looks, I just pointed at the guy in the chair...who had started to wake up. They saw the back of him.

"Fuck!" they breathed.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"John Hart." dad sighed.

"Why is he gagged?" Tad asked.

"Thought he would talk too much." I replied.

"Good thought...take it off please." dad said.

I took the gag off.

"It's CAPTAIN John Hart actually." the guy in the chair said.

"No it's not, you didn't work your way up through the ranks."

"Wait...this is the guy." I said to Tad.

Tad nodded, my mouth wide open. When Owen was doing the autopsy on the Tyzler before it woke up, Tad had told me about a John Hart and everything he had done. I turned to the guy in the chair and hit him so hard it left a mark – along with all the other marks I gave him.

"What was that for!" he shrieked.

"That's for killing my dad, for threatening my Tad, for paralyzing one of my godmothers, for punching my other godmother and for shooting my godfather!" I yelled, hitting him again.

"OW! Make her stop!" John said.

"Why? She has every right to do this." Tad told him.

"Too damn right!" I agreed.

The guy – John – groaned.

"Hey! You know my name, now tell me yours!" John demanded.

"We didn't make an agreement you arse! Why would I tell you anyway?" I spat.

"Yeah John, why would she?" dad smiled.

Silence.

"Jack?" John asked.

"Too right." dad replied.

"Well at least we know she is _your _daughter Jack." Tad laughed.

I laughed too.

"Eye candy?" John asked again.

"I have a name, remember it's Ianto. And again, too right." Tad replied.

"So you're their..." John started.

"Yup." I told him.

"But how?"

"We don't know."

"Are they..."

"Married? Yes. So...TAKE THAT SUCKER!"

John's face was a picture. I wish I had a camera with me.

After a while Owen, Tosh and Gwen came down stairs, saw John tied up, and all three of them hit him. In the end dad and Tad hit him as well. It was funny. John stayed like that for ages. I don't really remember what time it happened. I was standing next to Tosh, who was sitting at her computers, watching what she was doing. Suddenly I felt a hand go over my mouth. Then I wasn't in the hub anymore. I was in, what looked like, an abandoned building. John let go of me.

"What the hell?" I yelled.

"Shut up, and sit down!" he told me.

"No!"

"Look I'm giving you the opportunity to sit down before I make you."

"Good luck."

He didn't get me to sit down. He tried but failed. It just turned into a massive fight.

I didn't know what happened next. The next thing I remembered was waking up in a room, and it wasn't where John took me. It was my room. I sat up slowly, aware that my head was pounding. It was eleven am. Turning my head towards the door I saw dad and Tad asleep, with their heads leaning against each other. I smiled to myself. I tested my voice, it seemed strong enough for me to talk.

"Dad...Tad...it's time to wake up." I said.

Slowly they opened their eyes. Seeing me sitting up and awake, they both walked over to the bed and Tad sat down next to me while dad knelt beside me.

"How you feeling?" dad asked.

"Alright, I guess. What happened?" I replied.

"You and John had knocked each other out, we sent John back to where he should be and brought you back home."

"That would explain why I have no recollection as to what happened after the fight."

Dad and Tad both hugged me. I loved them both dearly, they were my family. All my life I felt like something was missing, but I didn't know what, part of me was just...empty. Not anymore, now that missing part of me was found and I was whole. Who cares if I didn't have a mum and a dad, two dads are way better. Especially if they're the ones I have.

_**If you would like to read the story First Day On The Job – which is a story I actually write – then please go to – details are on my profile. First Day On The Job is similar to Torchwood but focuses more on the characters, but it still involves some aliens. I would really, really appreciate it if you read it and review it because I don't know if I should carry it on or not. Much appreciated if you do :D**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors Notes: Chapter 17 :D So people you seem to like this, I'm so happy :D Since I have around 7 weeks off school – summer holidays, yay – I will be able to write more :D Thanks for the reviews so far, and thank you to those who are following this :D Please review or PM me what you think, I'd love to know :D**** I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Morgan and Evan. Happy reading :D**

**Chapter 17**

Saturday at eleven thirty, I went to meet Evan by the Millennium Centre. I told dad and Tad that I was meeting a friend...it wasn't really a lie if you think about it. I mean Evan's a friend, I was meeting him, I just neglected to say that it was a date. Evan was already waiting by the time I got there.

"Hey, you alright?" Evan asked, smiling.

"Hey. Yeah I'm alright, you?" I replied.

"Yeah, ready to go?"

"Yeah."

This was the first time I had been out with anyone, on a date. So I had no idea what I was doing. Looking at Evan I could tell he was the same, I was a little relieved. We went here there and everywhere in the town. It was a lot of fun. We didn't run out of anything to talk about. I liked this.

As the date was finishing, my phone went off. I had a text...from Owen? Now that never happened. It read:

_Need you back at the hub_

I replied with:

_why?_

I didn't get a reply. Thank god we were walking back home. We got to the Millennium Centre and I said goodbye to Evan. He stayed where he was, watching me leave. I turned round and smiled at him, before I was out of sight.

Walking into the hub, I walked over to Owen who was standing by the coffee machine.

"What was with the text?" I asked.

"You'll see." Owen replied, with a secretive smile. "Come on."

We walked into the main hub, where dad, Tad, Gwen and Tosh were, all talking. I went to stand by dad and Tad, and Owen cleared his throat. The room fell silent.

"So, I don't know how to start this. But, I couldn't think of a better time than now." Owen said, reaching into his pocket.

He hid it well, but not from me. I caught sight of the thing in his hands. With a huge grin on my face, I squeaked. I didn't mean to. I put both hands over my mouth. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"Tosh," Owen said, getting down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

Gasps filled the room as Owen opened the black velvet box, and revealed the gold engagement ring that held a small diamond.

"Say yes; say yes; say yes; say yes!" I squealed, jumping up and down excitedly.

Tosh looked from Owen to the ring and back to Owen, eyes wide. She was speechless.

"Um...uh...yes." Tosh breathed.

Owen stood up, placed the ring on her finger, and then kissed her. While dad, Tad and Gwen said congratulations, I continued to jump up and down grinning like a mad person. I hugged both Owen and Tosh.

"Let's hope we don't have to retcon the guest's this time." Tosh laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"Gwen's wedding, long story, we'll tell you later." dad said, smiling.

A Torchwood wedding. Well this would be fun. I couldn't believe that Owen did what he did, from what I had been told he was reluctant to go out with Tosh in the first place. But, people can change, especially when they meet the right person. I guess now everyone would be more focused on the wedding...and getting rid of as many aliens as possible before the wedding. That seemed like something we could do, especially if it was for family.


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors Notes: Chapter 18 :D So people you seem to like this, I'm so happy :D Thanks for the reviews so far, and thank you to those who are following this :D Please review or PM me what you think, I'd love to know :D**** I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Morgan, Jam. Happy reading :D **

**Chapter 18**

It was near the end of November, and it had been two weeks since Owen had proposed to Tosh. Dad and Tad had told me what happened at Gwen and Rhys' wedding. To be honest it was a little funny...  
It was 11am, Owen and Tosh and came into the hub, grinning, and Owen had a cage in his hand.

"What's that?" Gwen asked.

"A rat." Owen replied, excitedly.

"Rat! Yuck!" I said.

"What's wrong with rats?" Owen asked.

"I don't know, I just don't like them." I replied.

"What's the rat's name?" dad asked, smiling.

"Jam." Owen said, with a smirk.

The adults laughed.

"What's so funny about that?" I asked, confused.

They proceeded to tell me the story of an alien – who I refer to as the shagging alien – that went into this girl to survive, and that if they didn't get the alien out of her she'd explode, and Owen had demonstrated what would happen with a rat, and how he said it became rat jam. After they told me what happened, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Ok, just so we're clear, the rat stays away from the kitchen and coffee machine, and archives, and, well, if it comes here just keep it in the cage." Tad told Owen. "If it's here and I see it out, then de-cafe for a month. You know I'll do it."

Owen agreed, fast. I liked how Tad could scare Owen like that...at least now I knew if Owen annoyed me I could threaten making Tad put him on de-cafe.

Tosh and Owen had started planning their wedding. They asked Tad for help most of the time, since Tad was just that awesome and knew how to plan a good event. In the end they made Tad their wedding adviser; well that's what they called him. He gave them advice on what could work and all that. I liked how Owen and Tosh were paired. It worked. The best thing was Owen got annoyed when you called them Towen, well when I called them Towen. Tosh didn't mind it, but Owen got a little annoyed. I did threaten the 'making Tad put him on de-cafe' thing and he shut up. How I loved leverage.

Tosh and Owen decided to have a summer wedding – apparently like dad and Tad. They thought July would be a good month. After they set the date, it became all too real. Excitement bubbled up in everyone, especially Owen and Tosh. I had told my friends what had happened between Tosh and Owen just after the date had been set, well by told them I mean I posted it on Facebook. The people that normally comment on my posts were happy that it had happened, even though they didn't even know them...oh well. I couldn't wait until all the plans started coming together. I mean it was going to be amazing! From the first time I had met everyone, things had definitely gone up hill, and I was glad it did. If things didn't happen the way they did then we probably wouldn't be here, Owen and Tosh probably wouldn't be engaged. None of this would have happened. Thank dead God this was the way it turned out. Now all we had to do was get rid of as many aliens as we could before the big day, and make sure everything went the way it was supposed to. But this was Torchwood, who knew what would happen.

* * *

_**So what do you all think of the whole thing so far? Do you like how I'm writing the characters?  
Also if you have any questions you want to ask me, please do. I don't bite :D**_

_**Another also, again on I have a story called 'First Day One The Job' and I would LOVE it if you read it. It's kind of like Torchwood but it focuses more on the characters – there are still aliens involved though. My account name for it is the same as the one I have on here :D Please, please, please, please go over and read it, and maybe review it, you can log into FictionPress with your FanFiction account. Please.**_

_**Anyway, thanks for reading what I've done so far, I can't believe I only started on the 3**__**rd**__** of June, where has the time gone :D**_

_**Thank you – sorry for the rambling :D **_


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors Notes: Chapter 19 :D So people you seem to like this, I'm so happy :D Thanks for the reviews so far, and thank you to those who are following this :D Please review or PM me what you think, I'd love to know :D**** I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Morgan and Damon. Happy reading :D **

**Chapter 19**

CHRISTMAS...was over. Sad times. It was pretty amazing though. It was better than the ones at Julie and Michael's, no offence to them. I mean, the adults – Tosh and Tad didn't – got _mega _drunk. We had Rhys and Anwen with us – Anwen was _the cutest _little girl. Myfanwy wore a hat... well, I kind of made her... Anyway, we also had the Doctor round at one point of the day. My non-related uncle was crazy as hell, but just the right amount of crazy. I found it amusing. Too bad Christmas always seemed to be over so quickly.

Evan and I had been together for over a month now. Still no one knew, and I mean no one. It was fun keeping a secret. I though dad and Tad would have checked CCTV to see who I was actually with and all that, but nope.

So, anyway, it was January 20th, exactly a year and six months until Tosh and Owen's wedding. It was exciting. Tosh was counting down, she was excited but not as much as she would be when it was nearer the time.

Today, we had three people come to the hub. A woman who had to be in her late thirties, a man in maybe his early twenties, and a boy who was around the same age as me. I was up stairs, leaning over the railings, while everyone else was down stairs. I over looked the scene in which I saw the people walk in, greet everyone and look very comfortable with their surroundings. It was strange, not many people came to the hub, well nobody outside Torchwood. Well, at least I thought they were outside Torchwood. Nobody knew I was there, so I sneaked into my room and started listening to some music. I put on Here's To Us by Halestorm, an amazing song I had to admit. Though I never played it if little kids were about. When the song finished the second time – I had put it on repeat – I had Tad come to my room and ask me to come down stairs. So I did.

When in the main hub, I came face to face with the strangers. The guesses I made on their ages seemed correct. All three had different shades of brown hair, and all three had brown eyes. No one said anything.

"And then there was an awkward silence." I said.

"Well, there isn't any more since you talked." the younger of the two boys told me.

"Shhh." I grinned.

We laughed. The boy was the same height as me, his hair was short and the colour was somewhere between dad and Tad's – strange –, and he had brown eyes.

"So, now the ice has been broken, hi I'm Morgan." I said.

The three strangers looked at each other, then to dad and Tad, and back to me.

"I'm Alice." the woman said.

"Steven, her kid." the older guy told me gesturing to Alice.

"Damon." the younger boy said.

I smiled. The three of them looked to dad and Tad, giving them a 'go on' look.

"This is going to be difficult." Tad whispered to dad.

"What's going to be difficult?" I asked.

"Seriously how do you hear?" dad asked.

"Easy, your shit at whispering." I replied, smiling.

Tad rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, um, Morgan, you know since you've come back, and found out about all this, you're still meeting people." Tad said.

I nodded.

"Well, these are three of those people." dad told me. "Alice is you're step sister, from a previous relation I had around fifty years ago.

"Dad stop it, you're making me feel old." Alice told him.

"Oh come on, you've been immortal for a while know. You didn't even make it to forty." dad smiled.

My eyes were wide.

"So, Steven is your nephew. Also, Damon here is your brother, he's four months older. When we're around people that don't know about this, we make it so Alice and I are siblings and you two are Steven's cousins." Tad added.

I couldn't speak. I mean what the hell! I was being told _now _that I had a step sister, a nephew and an older brother! I had to admit though, it was pretty cool. I took a deep breath.

"This is...actually quite cool." I smiled. "I mean, I've always wanted to have siblings, and be an aunt. Of course I thought I'd be older than my own nephew, but who cares."

Dad and Tad looked shocked that I was taking it so well.

"I do have one question though. How come they know each other, and I never knew them?" I asked.

"Well, a while after Damon was born he went to live with Alice so he could have a semi-'normal' life. Alice offered to take you as well, but then the incident happened. That's when everyone decided it would be better if you weren't involved with this at all, until you were older." Tad told me.

"Ok... Another question, how can Damon and I be four months apart?"

"We'll tell you later. You lot should talk, get to know each other."

At first getting to know Alice, Steven and Damon was a bit awkward, I mean it's understandable, right. But after a while, we all kind of relaxed. It was fun getting to know them. It turned out that Steven was married and expecting his first child, Alice was in a relationship, and Damon, well, Damon didn't say anything about it. One of the best things about them was they were immortal too.

They left after a while. They said they would come over again soon, which I was looking forward too. Dad ad Tad told me about how Damon and I were four months apart. Apparently, since those two somehow got pregnant, when one of them was four months pregnant with Damon, the other one was pregnant with me. The conversation was awkward, since they still...did it when one was pregnant, and well, they were my dads and it was weird them telling me how Damon was four months older. I asked them why Damon wasn't living with them now since he was almost fifteen now, they didn't really have an answer. I expected that they would bring it up next time they saw him. It was fun knowing that I had and older brother and sister – Alice and I thought it would just be easier to call each other sisters instead of step sisters. It would be another shock to my friends...and then there would be Evan to tell. Life was very interesting now, and I liked it.

* * *

_**If anyone would like to know what some of the characters look like then just ask and I will post the pictures on my profile - well I'll find the ones that I think bes fit the person on google images and post the link to the picture XD - apart from Morgan XD**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors Notes: Chapter 20 XD So people you seem to like this, I'm so happy XD Thanks for the reviews so far, and thank you to those who are following this XD Please review or PM me what you think, I'd love to know XD****I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Morgan, Damon, Evan,** **Demitri, Cassie, Stevie Rae, James and Carter. Please review, and put me on story alert, and maybe read my other stories XD Anyway, happy reading XD **

**Chapter 20**

I had seen Alice, Steven and Damon a lot since I had first met them. Damon turned fifteen on the 27th January, exactly a week after I had met them all. We had met up every day since then. You could tell that Damon and I were siblings – from the same parents of course, I mean sure you could tell we were related to Alice, but in a way you could tell it was only from one parent, if you get what I mean. Damon reminded me more of dad in his appearance, but more of Tad in personality. At least Damon wasn't full of euphemisms like dad, thank god for that.

It was February 16th; I had become really close with Damon. It was fun talking to Damon; he knew where I was coming from most of the time so I never really had to explain myself. We were on our way to the town centre; he said that he wanted his friends to meet me since I would get along with them, and all that. We were meeting them for one in the afternoon, and Damon and I were the first two there.

"You know it's strange." I said to Damon. "We go to the same school, and we're in the same year, yet we've never ran into each other."

"I know. But the school is quite big." Damon replied.

"Yeah, I guess. But, it would have been fun if we found out through school."

"True..."

Damon and I laughed. We were talking for around ten minutes before Damon's friends showed up.

"Hey D, looks like we have a mutual friend." I grinned.

"What, who?" Damon asked confused.

I had already started walking towards the group when he asked, so I didn't reply.

"Hey stranger, long time no see." I said.

"Yeah it's been a while." Evan smiled.

Of course we were lying, but we didn't want it to seem like we see each other every day outside of school.

"So, you're Damon's sister." Evan said.

"No, I only met him a couple of hours ago...of course I'm his sister." I replied, laughing.

Evan smiled. As we headed towards Damon, I saw the surprised look on his face.

"What? We've known each other for years." I said.

Damon rolled his eyes.

I was introduced to Damon's five friends – not including Evan. There was Demitri Wolfe, Cassie Philips, Stevie Rae Jenkins, James Larkin and Carter Thomas. They seemed alright actually. We had a laugh. I had seen Cassie and James around school; they were both in my science class. Looking at the Damon's friends I could see that he had chosen a good group. I was glad that he wasn't mixed with people like Tom; if he was I would have had to knock some sense into him. Luckily I didn't have to do that. The group reminded me a bit of my friends: nutty, funny, loyal, and just generally amazing – of course excluding Dan, but I won't tell you why just yet.

We had been talking and walking around the town for a few hours, when we decided to hang around in a nearby park. That's when I got a call. Looking at the number I rolled my eyes.

"It isn't is it?" Damon groaned.

"Unfortunately, yes it is." I replied.

"Who is it?" James asked.

"Our dad and Tad." Damon and I sighed.

"Brain wave!" Carter grinned. "Evan, you answer the phone. It'll be hilarious, since they'll be expecting Morgan to answer."

"What, why me?" Evan asked.

"Well, I can't since I'm with Stevie Rae, James can't since he's with Cassie, Demitri can't since another half, and Damon can't cause well he's Morgan's brother and it wouldn't be funny." Carter rushed.

There were a few moments of silence. Carter sighed, grabbed my phone, pressed answer, put it on loud speaker, and shoved it into Evan's hand. Carter motioned for all of us to be quiet.

"Hello?" Evan answered.

Silence.

"Who the hell are you, and where is my daughter?" dad asked.

In the distance I hear Tad say _'Jack, what's wrong?' _Dad told Tad that I hadn't answered the phone and it was some boy, and soon they were both talking to Evan.

"Again, who the hell are you, and where is our daughter?" dad asked.

"This is Evan, and Morgan is...busy." Evan said, calmly.

I cringed; knowing dad and Tad would make a thing out of this. Evan mouthed to us 'what was I supposed to say?'

"What do you mean she's busy?!" dad asked through gritted teeth.

"Sorry, can't say." Evan replied.

My eyes went wide and I had to try stop myself from laughing. Evan gave me a confused look. I held up a finger, signalling for him to wait.

"WHAT!?" Tad and dad yelled.

Evan covered the phone with his hand.

"What's wrong with them?" Evan whispered.

"Think. I'm their little girl, a guy answered my phone telling them I'm busy, and dads tend to get _too_ over protective." I explained quietly.

"Shit!"

"Exactly."

"You might wanna get back to the phone mate." James whispered to Evan.

Evan took his hand off the phone.

"Yeah, gotta go. Thing's to...do." Evan told them.

He hung up. We all stayed quiet for a while. I was the first in hysterics, closely followed by Damon and the rest of the group. We laughed so much it hurt, we couldn't actually stop.

It was another hour before Damon and I left. When we stepped off the platform and into the hub, all hell broke loose.

"Where have you been!? Why did that boy answer your phone!? What the hell were you doing!? Wh..." dad and Tad started yelling.

"Whoa!" I shouted over them. "It was a friend. One of Damon's friends took my phone, gave to the friend both Damon and I have, and he answered it. You took what he said in a way he didn't mean. Plus it was a huge joke. So, calm it."

"It is true. Carter's a little shit like that." Damon said.

"Carter. Of course it was his idea." Tad sighed.

"You know Carter." I said confused.

"My thirteenth birthday. Had a party. Carter, James, Demitri, Cassie and Stevie Rae were there." Damon explained.

I nodded.

"Anyway, it wasn't my fault. Blame Carter." I told them.

Dad let out a deep breath.

"You have no idea, how relieved I am to here that." dad smiled.

"Oh, I think I have some idea." I smiled.

The four of us sat down and talked for a while. It was fun just the four of us. I guess it wouldn't be long before Damon was living in the hub with us, now that would be fun. But it would be a little while before he did. Hopefully not too long. Until then, we would just have to get to know each other better.

_If anyone would like to know what some of the characters look like then just ask and I will post the pictures on my profile - well I'll find the ones that I think best fit the person on google images and post the link to the picture XD - apart from Morgan XD_


	21. Chapter 21

**Authors Notes: Chapter 21 XD So people you seem to like this, I'm so happy XD Thanks for the reviews so far, and thank you to those who are following this XD Please review or PM me what you think, I'd love to know XDI own nothing and no one apart from the following: Morgan, Damon, Evan, Carter, Cassie, Stevie Rae, James, Tom and Posiadacz. Also, If anyone would like to know what some of the characters look like then just ask and I will post the pictures on my profile - well I'll find the ones that I think best fit the person on google images and post the link to the picture XD - apart from Morgan XD. Happy reading XD **

**Chapter 21 **

February 26th. I had told my friends about Damon. The believed me quicker than they did when I told them I was fostered and I had found my actual parents. Then again, I did have Damon there with me. I really wished I had a camera. I hated that I never had a camera with me when things like this happened. My friends seemed to get along with Damon, which was good. But I didn't have to worry really, my brother was very likeable. I spent most of my time in and outside of school with Damon, Demitri, Carter, Cassie, James, Stevie Rae and Evan, just getting to know the five that I had met ten days before. Damon was right; I did get along with his friends. I mean why wouldn't I, they were awesome. I had introduced the rest of the group to my friends, and like Damon, they seemed to get along.

Anyway, it was February 26th, a Tuesday. It was break and the whole group was outside. Everyone was talking and laughing. Until Tom made an appearance.

"Oh, for fuck sake!" I sighed.

"Not this again." Hannah moaned.

"I knew it. I knew it wasn't the end of things." Katherine said.

"Who is he?" Damon asked.

"You'll see." I replied.

Tom didn't stay away like he normally did; he just walked right up to us.

"Bitch, you're gunna pay for what you did!" Tom spat.

"Oh am I know! I can beat you're sorry arse into the ground!" I yelled.

"No you can't, you fucking slut!"

Tom's eyes were wise, and he was sweating like mad. His hands were trembling.

"What the hell! Tom, are you high?!" I asked.

"Shut up bitch!" Tom shouted.

Tom punched me. I stumbled back, but Evan caught me. I wiped some of the blood away from my nose.

"Oh, you're gunna regret that!" I yelled.

I kicked, punched and scratched Tom. Tom got few hits in there as well, but not many. Tom was unusually violent. I mean sure he was violent to begin with, but this wasn't like him. I had Tom pinned to the ground. He looked straight at me, he didn't blink. His eyes turned from the greeny-blue that they normally were, to a deep violet.

"What?" I breathed.

Tom's mouth stretched into a grin that you'd expect a psychopathic maniac to have. I heard shocked gasps come from all around me, from the on lookers. I shook my head, to try and clear it – of course it didn't work, to be honest I don't know why I did it. With one final punch, I knocked Tom out.

"Damon. Come here. Now!" I called.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"We need to get him to the hub."

"What! Why!"

"Shhh! It's not him."

"What do you mean?"

"Can you just call dad and Tad, and ask them to bring the car round. And to bring retcon."

"Why retcon?"

"Do you really want them remembering this?

"Good point. I'll ring them."

"Thank you."

I made sure to check that Tom was still breathing, and that his pulse wasn't low. At least after we were finished, I wouldn't have to deal with him...I hopped.

It wasn't long before dad and Tad were at the school. They came running to the playground and over to Damon and I.

"What happened?!" dad asked.

"Retcon now, questions later." I replied.

While Tad and I went round the side of the school to the car – luckily there was an ally that the car could go through –, Damon and dad retconed everyone.

Back at the hub, we got Tom onto the autopsy table.

"Where's Owen?" I asked.

"With Tosh...going to England." Tad told me.

"WHAT!?"

"He's going up there to tell his family about the wedding and Tosh went with him."

"Great! Um...Damon, you think you can help me?" I asked.

"Do you know what to do?" Damon replied.

"Of course I do."

"Then yes."

"Great, put these on."

I threw Damon a pair of gloves, and a green apron...thing.

Damon and I had finished what we were doing in about twenty minutes. Dad and Tad didn't stick around and watch. Damon and I carried Tom into the main hub.

"Ok, what's going on?" Dad asked, after we set Tom down onto the sofa.

"Alien that goes by the name Posiadacz. Nasty little bugger. Possesses people, but it makes them seem high, as in high on drugs. Make the person they have control of do what they want to do the most, but it's the most violent thing they want to do the most."

"And, why did Tom want to attack you?" Damon asked.

I told him what happened a while back. What Tom said, and what happened because of it.

"The little shit! And we still helped him!" Damon yelled.

"Hey, it's not like I wanted to!" I yelled. "Anyway, we're supposed to retrieve the aliens, and that's what we did. We just have to wait till he wakes up, take him home and retcon him. That way he won't remember this."

And that's what we did. The next day at school no one remembered anything. Or so I thought.

Wednesday, when I was talking to Demitri, Carter, Cassie, Stevie Rae and James, I found out that they knew about Torchwood and everything that we did. I was amazed. Finally, I had other people to talk to about all of this. Yay! Best thing was, now I knew that Damon and I could have these five people round the hub so it wouldn't be too boring. Wait, what am I saying, the hub boring, God what's wrong with me. What I meant to say was, it would be fun to have people of my own age at the hub, because then I wouldn't be in my room all the time, or have to talk to just adults or Damon. This was going to be fun.

After school, I was walking with Evan. We were on our way to the park. We were just talking, not about anything in particular, just talking. Walking over to a bench, a group of kids came running past. One bashed into Evan. Evan tripped and his stomach smashed into a sharp rock.

"What the hell!" I screamed. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!"

Evan rolled off the rock and onto his back. I rummaged through my pocket to find my phone, but Evan grabbed my hand before I found it. He sat up. Looking to where the rock had got him, I saw that the wound had gone.

"What?" I muttered.

* * *

**_I'll put it down here as well, if anyone would like to know what the characters look like (my original characters) then just ask in a review or PM and I will post the pictures on my profile - well I'll find the ones that I think best fit the person on google images and post the link to the picture XD - apart from Morgan XD_**


	22. Chapter 22

**Authors Notes: Chapter 22 XD So people you seem to like this, I'm so happy XD Thanks for the reviews so far, and thank you to those who are following this XD Please review I'd love to know XD****I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Morgan, Evan and Tyzler**. **Happy reading XD **

**Chapter 22 **

"What?" I muttered.

I looked from Evan's face, to where the wound was, and then back to his face. I smiled. I was shocked, surprised and elated all at the same time. I threw my arms around his neck.

"You too! This is so awesome!" I said.

"Wait...too?" Evan asked, pulling me back so we were face to face. "You're immortal as well."

I nodded, my smile staying on my face the whole time. Evan hugged me. We stood up and went over to the bench. We sat down.

"So how are you immortal?" I asked.

"I was born like it. I never really asked my parents how the family became immortal. What about you?" Evan replied.

"Born like it. My dad told me that he became immortal ages ago but he doesn't know how, then when he and my Tad got married they went travelling with a friend, who is also my un-related uncle, my Tad became immortal as well. Then I came along, and then there was the whole foster thing, finding them and now living with my actual parents." I replied.

"Busy life."

"Tell me about it. How did you find out you were immortal?"

"I've always known. My mum and dad never kept it a secret from my brother, my sisters and I. You?"

"I died."

"What?!"

I told Evan what happened with the Tyzler. He was surprised.

We talked for a while. Evan told me about his older brother and two younger sisters. It was fun talking.

"So tell me. What did you do with Tom?" Evan asked.

"How do you know about that?" I asked.

"Retcon doesn't work on me."

"Ha-ha, obviously not."

"So come on, what happened?"

"Took him back home, and basically saved the little shit."

"So the alien in him was a Posiadacz, wasn't it?"

"Yeah... How do you know this?"

"I'm immortal, and I've done my fair share of travelling. I know quite a bit."

"Bet you don't know as much as I do."

"Yeah, you know more. Anyway, how did you get it out of him...without killing him?"

"Lured it out. Since you can communicate with it you can manipulate it into leaving the hosts body. I said that I had a lot more hate that Tom and it would have a lot more fun controlling me. As soon as it left Tom, Damon and I contained it. Then due to the Posiadacz leaving his body, Tom sat up threw up and flopped back down onto his back."

"Even after all he's done to you."

"Pretty much. But that's what Torchwood does, retrieves and contains aliens whether or not you like the person you're helping."

"Torchwood!"

"Shit."

"You're with Torchwood!"

"Yeah."

"That's amazing. I mean, wow! My mum and dad worked for Torchwood, when they lived in England, before they were married."

I smiled. Evan and I continued talking about Torchwood and everything we've seen. Now I had six people I could talk to about all of this. The past two days been eventful. Hopefully we wouldn't have another alien at school, I hoped to dead God we didn't. At least right now nothing big was happening. But it was Torchwood, something always came up. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

_**Please review and tell me if this is ok guys XD **_

_**Also at some point I will be putting pictures on my profile of, what I imagine my OC's to look like. I found them on google images so I'll post the links. But I can't post a picture of Morgan on there since she is me. **_

_**Another also, what do you think of the picture I gave the story – top of the page next to the summary – please give me your honest opinions.**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Authors Notes: Chapter 23 XD I'm so happy that this is getting so many views! XD Thanks for the reviews so far, and thank you to those who are following this XD Please review I'd love to know XD****I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Morgan, Damon, Tom**. **Happy reading XD **

**Chapter 23 **

I loved having a brother and a step-sister, and a nephew! I thought I'd never be an aunt! Though, I was hoping that I would be older than my nephew or niece. Oh well. I loved that I was part of something like Torchwood, it was the most fun I've ever had! And I got hang out with my family – even though some weren't related to me – every day! I know most teenagers would hate spending time with their family every day, but I had only got them back a few months ago. We had a few alien captures, but it was only Weevil's. Weevils didn't seem to like me much; they always tried to get me...strange. But at least it meant we got them every time.

Damon and I were really close now, which was fun. I liked having a big brother, who was basically like me closest friend even though I hadn't known him for long. One good thing was Damon and I had the same taste in music, so we didn't have to worry about what we would have to hear when we were hanging out with each other. Right now, I loved Rocketship and One Step Closer by Shane Harper. Every time I went to write/type his name, most of the time, I would put Shane Collins. Shane Collins is a character in the book series Morganville Vampires by Rachel Caine. Morganville had to be my most favourit-est vampire book series ever – maybe even my favourit-est book series ever. Damon seemed to like those two songs as well. So we listened to them nonstop, singing along. I think dad and Tad started to like the songs after a while...though I think they got a bit tired of listening to them over and over and over and over and over. Oh well!

* * *

One day I was waiting Damon to get his arse down to the hub. The only people there were dad, Tad and I. Owen and Tosh were out searching for potential places to have the ceremony, and Gwen had to take Anwen to the doctors. I was sitting in the main hub on my laptop, writing, while dad and Tad stood by the computers talking. Nothing big had happened since the Tom thing, and that was about a week ago. But as I was thinking that, the alarm started going off. My head snapped up from what I was doing, and looked at dad and Tad. I set my laptop down and rushed over to the computers. My fingers flew over the keyboard.

"What the hell is going on?" I muttered to myself.

After a minute or two I gasped, and my fingers stopped flying over the keyboard. I groaned.

"What? What's wrong?" dad asked, worriedly.

I pointed at the screen. Dad and Tad both looked at it, and saw the location.

"That's where we found the Tyzler."Tad sighed, slowly.

I nodded.

"Well, we better get going." dad sighed.

I gulped. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and text Damon. I said:

_something's come up, if we're not at the hub then dont worry_

_see ya in a bit_

I pocketed my phone again, grabbed my gun, and followed dad and Tad out to the SUV. I had to admit, I was worried. I mean we didn't have Tosh or Owen or Gwen. There were only three of us. I hoped to dead god that this went well.

* * *

_**Hey guys, I am so sorry for the wait. I had massive writers block, and I was finishing reading Bite Club, the I read Last Breath, and the day before I went to Cornwall to see family the book my nan ordered for me came and I only finished it a little while back – it was Black Dawn. Then I started reading the books right from the beginning again. So please blame Cornwall and writers block for me not updating XD Hope you like it, and please review XD**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Authors Notes: Chapter 24 XD Please review I'd love to know XD**** Not many people review my fics, so I would really appreciate it if maybe you would. ****I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Morgan, Damon, Evan, Tyzler and Pexo-lane**. **Happy reading XD **

**Chapter 24 **

When we arrived at our destination, dad and Tad got out first. I sat in the back. On the way they told me to wait until one of them open the back for me. My heart was pounding a little, remembering what happened with the Tyzler. I know I shouldn't have killed it later that day but it killed me first, and I didn't really want it being in the same place I lived. When the back of the SUV opened, I jumped out. Looking around, we saw nothing. It was quiet. _Too _quiet. But, it didn't stay like that for long.

"HELP! HELP! SOMEBODY, HELP!" I heard someone yell. "NO, NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! NO!"

"Damon?!" I blurted out.

The terrified yells were coming from a nearby building far away from where we were standing. It sounded like Damon, but it couldn't have been him. Could it? I abandoned all of my rational thoughts and made a mad dash for the building.

"Morgan! Stop! What are you doing?!" I heard dad and Tad shout from behind me.

I said nothing and kept running. Focused on getting in that building. I made it in a matter of minutes. When I reached the front door I kicked it open. It swung on its hinges. I saw Damon tied up and cowering in the far corner of the building. I could not describe how pissed off I was right then.

"OI! GIVE ME BACK MY FUCKING BROTHER!" I shouted.

I heard the rage in my own voice. I was shaking all over, but not from fright, from anger. The thing that was advancing on my brother turned around. It was a Pexo-lane. A Pexo-lane is tall, and skeleton like, and is covered in blue and green scales. Pexo-lane's never acted like this, but this one didn't seem...normal. It came at me. Throwing my gun into my left hand, I grabbed another gun, with my right hand, which was in my pocket. I extended my right arm and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit the Pexo-lane in the shoulder. It immediately froze, and dropped to the floor like a plank of wood. I pocketed both of my guns and ran over to Damon. Damon was terrified, shaking and crying. He did well though, most people don't manage to stay alive long, and it seemed like he'd been here for a few hours. I untied him quickly. As soon as his hands and feet were un-bound from behind his back, he turned around. Without thinking, we threw our arms around each other. Damon cried harder, and he seemed younger. _Way _younger.

"It's ok, it's ok, everything is going to be ok." I told him quietly, rocking back and forth.

Just then dad and Tad came running in out of breath. They looked around the room. They saw the Pexo-lane first, then Damon and I. Both of the jumped over the creature and jogged over to Damon and I. Dad and Tad put their arms around us, and let go after a bit.

"Let's get you out of here." dad said to Damon.

* * *

When at the hub no one really said anything. It would take time for Damon to be able to talk, and it would do no good rushing him. Instead, Tad gave him a hot drink and the four of us sat on the sofa, Damon and I in the middle and dad and Tad on the ends. I hated seeing him the way he was, I really did. The look in his eyes and the expression on his face killed me, and I saw it was having the same affect on dad and Tad. I assumed it was worse for them more then it was for me, my reasoning behind that was simple. Damon was their son, and they weren't there to stop the Pexo-lane from taking him. They blamed themselves for what happened to him. That was the worst thing a parent could do in this situation.

Dad had put the Pexo-lane in the holding cells before he sat down with us. At least it couldn't break out of the cell.

* * *

Damon fell asleep in the hub that night, and no moved him. I refused to move, so I stayed there with him. Damon woke up with a gasp, but calmed down when he remembered where he was. His gasp made me stir and wake up. He gave me a shaky smile.

"Sorry." he said quietly.

I smiled at him. Damon talked a little that day, but stayed off the topic of what had happened the day before. For a few days, Damon stayed at the hub. Tad had rang Alice and told her where he was, so she wouldn't worry.

* * *

It was March 5th. Damon had talked about what had happened. He said that he was on his way over, when he got jumped. He was hit on the back of the head, and the next thing he knew he was tied up and in that building. He was there for a while. After he told us that he seemed...better. More relaxed. He started acting like himself again.

* * *

March 6th, I had a bit of a surprise. Instead of going straight home I hung out with Evan. I was with him for about an hour and a half – and I made no indication about knowing about his birthday which was on March 10th. When I was back at home, something felt...different. No one was in the main hub.

"Dad? Tad? Damon?" I called out.

I looked around, waiting to see one of them appear.

"Oh, hey sis!" Damon called back.

He was at the top of the stairs. As he came bounding down them, I saw a huge smile on his face. I put my bag on the nearby table. When at my side, Damon threw his arm around my shoulders.

"I have something to show you." Damon told me.

He dragged me up the stairs. Past dad and Tad's office, past dad and Tad's bedroom, past my bedroom, then stopped. He stopped in front of the door that led opened into an empty room. Or so I thought. Damon opened the door. Dad and Tad were in there sorting things, taking things out of boxes. I turned to look at Damon.

"Yeah, sorry, but you won't be the _only_ teenager living here anymore." Damon told me.

My eyes went wide.

"Oh, so your just gunna stare at me and not give your big brother a hug. Yeah, love you to sis." Damon told me.

I hit him on the arm, and hugged him. This was going to be so much fun! Having my brother under the same roof, not having to wait for him to come round. Life was most definitely getting better.


	25. Chapter 25

**Authors Notes: Chapter 25 XD Please review I'd love to know XD**** Not many people review my fics, so I would really appreciate it if maybe you would. ****I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Morgan, Damon, Evan, Demitri, Cassie, Carter, Stevie Rae, James, Vanessa (Nessie), Haley, Noah, Christian and Lucy. Happy reading XD **

**Chapter 25**

March 10th was Evan's fifteenth birthday. It was exciting. Every time all of us – Damon, Demitri, Cassie, Carter, Stevie Rae, James, Evan and I – were together, he always mentioned how many days were left. We always laughed at his excitement, because he was like a six year old at Christmas. It was sweet. I'd known Evan since we had started nursery, so I knew the kind of things he liked. Best thing was, I knew the one thing that he had always wanted but could never get. I had – of course – asked his parents if I could get it for them, and they agreed. I was so happy his parents were going to be taking pictures.

* * *

Evan had invited Damon, Demitri, Cassie, Carter, Stevie Rae, James and I round for a little party thing. I kept the present I got for him out of the living room where all of us were, and left it in the kitchen with Christian and Lucy – Evan's parents. Otherwise he would have known what it was. We had been in the living room for about half an hour talking and laughing, when three people – a guy and two girls – appeared. The three started mucking around with Evan, but stopped as soon as they saw me.

"Long time, no see." I smiled.

"Morgan!" the youngest girl smiled.

She ran over to me. I scooped her up and hugged her.

"Hey Nessie. You've grown." I smiled.

Vanessa (Nessie) was Evan's youngest sister. She was six almost seven now, and the last time I had saw her she was almost four. Her light brown hair had grown long and curled at the bottom, her eyes had stayed the same light shade of blue. I put her down, but stayed kneeling on my knees. Which was a good idea, because Evan's other sister – she was older than Nessie but younger than Evan – Haley came running into me. Haley was twelve almost thirteen, so the last time I saw her she was almost ten. Haley had blonde hair that went just past her shoulders, and blue-gray eyes. When I last saw her, her hair was just touching her shoulders.

"Hey, Haley. Look at you, so pretty." I smiled.

"No, not really." Haley replied.

Don't ever say that. And don't let anyone tell you that. You hear me." I said in a serious tone.

Haley smiled and nodded. I stood up.

"SHORTY!" Evan's older brother Noah yelled.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Hey, to you to Noah."

Noah picked me up into a bear hug. Noah was a sixteen, a couple months away from turning seventeen. Noah had dark brown hair that went just past his ears, and brown eyes. He had his dad's eyes. Noah put me down. Damon, Demitri, Cassie, Carter, Stevie Rae and James stared at me and Evan's siblings.

"What?" I asked. "I told you I've known Evan for years. Surely you would have gathered that I knew his family."

Evan laughed.

"Well, obviously they didn't." Noah snickered.

* * *

After a while Evan actually opened his presents. A few of our friends put some money in a box, put the box in a box, put that in a box, and so on, and then proceeded to wrap it up. It was very funny. When he opened the last one, I got up and ran out of the living room. When I came back everyone was looking at me confused. In my hands was a big box, with holes in the top.

"Happy Birthday." I said setting the box down in front of Evan, and sitting back down.

"Why are there holes in the lid?" Evan asked, staring at the box.

"Open it and you'll see." I smiled. "Oh, by the way, you'll probably love it."

Evan slowly took the lid of the box. His face said it all. A huge grin, wide eyes, pure joy.

"Are you serious?!" he asked in a small voice.

I nodded, fast. Evan put his hands in the box and took out his present and held it close to him. A puppy.

"Awww!" the girls sighed.

"It's a husky cross border collie." I told Evan. "He's had all the jabs and stuff, so he's good to go. Also, you will find in there a few things to get you going with this little guy."

"You are the best." Evan breathed.

"Nah, I just knew what you wanted and I knew where to get one." I replied. "So, what you gunna name him?"

"Cole. The name, not the non-renewable energy source." Evan smiled.

Evan put the puppy on the floor. Cole looked around at the circle of people surrounding him. He started to back up into me. When he realised someone was behind him, he jumped around.

"Hey Cole." I smiled.

The puppy – hearing his name – jumped onto my knee. I picked him up.

"Ha-ha. Good thing he gave you the same name, isn't it little man." I said to the puppy.

Cole barked in agreement. I set the puppy back down.

"Wait, what?" Evan asked.

"Oh yeah, I accidently started naming some of the puppies where I found Cole, and Cole started answering to his. Luckily, I knew you would call him Cole." I replied.

"You really do know everything."

"Too damn right."

We all laughed.

* * *

Dad and Tad came to pick Damon and I up at four. As Damon and I started to leave, Evan grabbed my hand. Damon was already outside, and no one was in the hall way.

"Thank you. He's the best present ever." Evan told me.

I felt my face go a little hot. But I couldn't look down.

"You don't have to thank me. I was happy to get him for you." I said.

We smiled at each other. Not moving.

"Morgan, come on dad's getting impatient and I don't think Tad can distract him any longer!" Damon yelled.

I hugged Evan, sighed, and then laughed.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said, reluctantly letting go of his hand and leaving.

"Bye." Evan called after me.

I turned round and waved.

* * *

Back home I slumped down in one of the spinney chairs by the computers.

"That was fun." I mused.

"It really was. How did you know Evan wanted a puppy?" Damon asked.

"I've told you, I've known him for years."

"How long is years?"

"Since the first day of nursery."

"Bloody hell!"

"Ha-ha. Anyway he's always wanted a puppy, but his parents never had enough money. So I asked them if it was alright I got him one. They were fine with it, and now he has a puppy."

"That puppy was very cute."

"He was the cutest one there. I was debating whether or not to keep him, but then I remembered Myfanwy. And Evan wanted him more."

Damon smiled. The rest of the evening went by pretty quickly. Going to sleep that night, I couldn't help but remember Evan's face when he saw his puppy. And I think I fell asleep smiling for the first time ever.

* * *

_**Sup XD Please review, it'll be nice to know what you think. There are some pictures on my profile so please have a look. Thanks XD **_


	26. Chapter 26

**Authors Notes: Chapter 26 XD Please review I'd love to know XD**** Not many people review my fics, so I would really appreciate it if maybe you would. ****I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Morgan, Damon, Demitri. Happy reading XD (Also, please tell me your thoughts on the picture I've assigned this fic XD)**

**Chapter 26**

It was Saturday 23rd March. I was starting to get excited.

"Seventeen days till my birthday!" I smiled, jumping up and down. "Yay, yay, yay, yay, yay!"

"M, calm down." Damon laughed.

"No, I'm allowed to be excited, leave me alone."

Damon rolled his eyes at me. Damon had taken well to living at the hub. It was definitely better with him around.

* * *

Later that day Damon disappeared. No one knew where he was. So I went on a hunt. I looked in the archives, weapons locker, everywhere. The last place I looked was his room. I knocked on the door and I heard a noise come from the other side. I took it as a come in. I opened the door.

"D...OH MY GOD!" I yelled.

I wiped around and fast walked down the stairs.

"Morgan! Morgan, wait!" Damon called after me.

All the adults turned as they heard us.

"Why wasn't I told!?" I asked loudly. "Why am I _always _the last to know!?"

"M, let me explain." Damon said calmly.

"You better explain. I mean, Jesus Christ dude, I'm your sister! You're supposed to tell me if you're gay!"

Damon stayed quiet. I turned around to look at him. He had dragged Demitri out of his room with him.

"Also, why would you let me in if you two were sucking faces?" I added.

Damon and Demitri glanced at each other, smiled and started blushing. It must have been awkward for them in front of the adults. Damon grabbed Demitri's hand, then mine, and dragged us both into the kitchen.

"The reason I didn't tell you was because I didn't know how you would..." Damon trailed off.

I knew what he was going to say.

"D, we have _two dads."_ I said. "God, sometimes you are so stupid."

I sat down and smiled.

"So come one, you have to tell me." I said.

"Tell you? Tell you what?" Demitri asked confused.

"Well I would like to know how you guys got together, etcetera." I replied.

They launched right into it. Demitri had asked Damon out when they were both thirteen, and they've been together ever since. It was sweet.

"Sorry I didn't tell you." Damon said to me quietly, after they finished the story.

"It's fine. Anyway, I did over react." I replied.

"That you did." Demitri snickered.

"Watch it you. Just because you're going out with my brother, does _not _mean you are safe." I warned Demitri, smiling.

After that day Demitri spent a lot of time round the hub. It brought him and I closer, which was nice since Demitri was the one that I never got to know as well as I would have hoped. Damon promised me that if anything happened – involving him and Demitri – I would be the first to know. Boo ya! At least know I knew my brother that bit better.

* * *

_**Please tell me your thoughts on the picture I've assigned this fic, and please review XD**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Authors Notes: Chapter 27 XD Please review I'd love to know XD**** Not many people review my fics, so I would really appreciate it if maybe you would. ****I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Morgan, Damon, PB (Pure Blood). Happy reading XD **

**Chapter 27**

"WOOOHOOO!" I yelled when I woke up.

It was April tenth. My fifteenth birthday! Excitables. I rushed to get dressed and everything, then practically flew down the stairs. When I reached the bottom, I did a little happy dance. When I stopped happy dancing, I realised that I wasn't the only on down in the main hub. Damon was sitting on the sofa laughing at me, while dad and Tad standing by computers looking at me.

"Happy Birthday." dad and Tad said.

"Thanks." I smiled.

They hugged me.

"Happy Birthday little sis." Damon said, after his laughter had stopped.

"Thanks big bro." I replied, hugging him.

I was only spending my birthday with dad, Tad, Damon, Owen, Tosh, Gwen, Alice and Steven.

* * *

The Doctor made an appearance.

"I heard there was a birthday." he said walking out of his blue space/time machine.

"DOCTOR!" Damon and I yelled, running up to our non-related uncle.

The last we saw him was Damon's fifteenth birthday.

"Hello! Yes, birthday! Wait here." Doctor smiled.

The Doctor ran back into the TARDIS. I stayed where I was staring after the Doctor curiously, with Damon right beside me doing the exact same thing. I looked over to Damon. He shrugged. The Doctor's head popped out of the TARDIS door.

"You ready for this?" he asked, grinning like a mad man.

I nodded. The Doctor walked out, a large cage in hand. In the cage I saw a whit ball of fluff. I cocked my head to the side. The ball of fluff moved and I saw what it was. With a gasp, my head snapped up.

"Awww!" I sighed.

A white lion cub was staring at me, through the cage. Its little face was staring up at me.

"Happy Birthday!" Doctor exclaimed, handing the cage to me.

My eyes widened as I took it. I set the cage down.

"Don't worry, completely harmless. So, what you going to call him?" Doctor asked.

I thought for a moment, thinking.

"PB." I said. "Stands for Pure Blood. Harry Potter, For The Win!"

Everyone laughed. I opened the cage and let the little lion cub out. He was so tiny, and _so _cute.

"Well, look at that. An immortal child has an immortal pet." Doctor mused.

"What?" I asked startled.

"Oh yes! Everyone that takes a trip in the TARDIS or is a product of to immortals, become or are immortal."

"Awesome!"

I picked the lion up. He was so soft. I smiled at my new pet. The small animal rubbed the side of its head against mine. I laughed a little. Best present ever.


	28. Chapter 28

**Authors Notes: Chapter 28 XD Please review I'd love to know XD**** Not many people review my fics, so I would really appreciate it if maybe you would. ****I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Morgan, PB (Pure Blood),** **Damon, Demitri, Evan, Cassie, Carter, Stevie Rae, James, Hannah, Katherine, Ella, Charlotte, Emily, Ryan and Jack. Happy reading XD **

**Chapter 28**

I loved my immortal pet. He was so sweet. I hadn't told anyone else about PB, mainly because I wanted it to be a _huge _surprise for them. I wondered what they would think. For the rest of the Easter holidays – because my birthday was during them – I stayed at the hub, making sure I didn't mention anything to anyone of my friends about PB. PB seemed to be getting on well in the hub. Unlike most animals he wasn't shy and dived right into exploring the hub. Myfanwy didn't seem to mind him either, which was good, it meant I didn't have to worry about keeping them away from each other.

* * *

When we went back to school, I told my friends that I had something to show them at the end of the day. They kept asking me what it was, but I wasn't giving in that easily. It was fun tormenting them. At the end of the day Damon and I were waiting outside with everyone – Demitri, Evan, Cassie, Carter, Stevie Rae, James, Hannah, Katherine, Ella, Charlotte, Emily, Ryan and Jack. Damon wasn't giving any of them any hints either. I loved my brother. The SUV came round the corner.

"Oh good, Tad's driving." Damon smiled.

"Thank God!" I sighed.

The SUV pulled up in front of us. Dad opened the passenger door and handed me PB. I looked over my shoulder. Everyone – bar Damon – was looking at me curiously.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet PB." I said turning round.

The girls awww-ed, the guys just stared with wide eyes.

"Oh my dead God. That is the cutest damn thing I have ever seen!" Hannah said – in the style of February from Starship.

"I know! Mine and Damon's non-related uncle gave him to me for my birthday." I smiled, stroking PB.

"Question: what does PB stand for?" James asked.

"Pure Blood. I watched Harry Potter the night before and I thought it was cool." I replied.

"Can I touch it?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah." I laughed. "Don't worry he won't bite. And he's _really _soft."

Everyone stroked PB. He loved the attention he was getting.

"Are you going to train him to kill Tom? 'Cause I have no problem with that what so ever." Demitri asked.

"That's unlike you mate, what's got you all wound up?" I asked.

Demitri didn't answer.

"Good idea though...I might consider it." I mused.

The others laughed.

* * *

Demitri came back to the hub with us. Damon and Demitri dragged me upstairs and into Damon's room. It was there Demitri answered my question. It turned out that when people found out Demitri was gay, it spread around the school. Demitri was friends with many students in the school, so they didn't care. But Tom wasn't like that at all. Tom and his friends had jumped Demitri after school one day and basically beat the shit out of him. Ever since then Demitri had wanted to get him back. The only thing was, Demitri was a pacifist – just like Damon, though Damon would go after aliens.

"I can't believe I was ever friends with that bastard!" I hissed. "I swear I will actually kill him!"

Demitri smiled a little. Damon, Demitri and I all talked for a while, not about anything in particular, just talking.

I was thinking about how in our group of friends everything was going alright. But all of that was about to change.


	29. Chapter 29

**Authors Notes: Chapter 29 XD Please review I'd love to know XD**** Not many people review my fics, so I would really appreciate it if maybe you would. ****I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Morgan, PB (Pure Blood),** **Damon, Demitri, Evan, Cassie, Carter, Stevie Rae, James, Hannah, Katherine, Ella, Charlotte, Emily, Beth, Ryan, Jack and Dan. Happy reading XD **

**Chapter 29**

A couple of days after my friends had seen PB; things took a turn for the worse.

The morning went alright, everyone laughing and talking. It was in the morning that Hannah, Katherine, Ella, Charlotte, Emily, Beth, Ryan and Jack found out about Damon and Demitri being gay, and about them being together. They were fine with it – not that I had any doubt that they wouldn't be.

"YAY! Instead of one we have _TWO_ gay best friends!" Hannah yelled.

The rest of us laughed.

"Well, hey, I beat you. I have a gay brother and his boyfriend is round our place almost every day. So, I win!" I told her.

"Oh, so I don't get a name now." Demitri laughed.

"Nope."

"Yeah, love you too mate."

"I love you really Demitri."

"Hey, back off sis." Damon said.

"Oooo someone's getting jealous." I laughed.

"Don't make me tickle you."

"She's not ticklish. We've tried that already." Cassie said.

"I'm her brother. She is ticklish when I tickle her." Damon smiled.

"D, don't you dare." I warned.

"Why, what you gunna do?"

"I'll bite you."

"Careful, she actually will; bite you." Hannah said.

Damon didn't listen. He started tickling me, so I bit him on the arm.

"OW!" he yelped.

"I told you I would." I said.

Damon stuck his tongue out at me. All of us laughed.

* * *

In the afternoon, after lunch, was when things started going wrong. Many people knew about Damon and Demitri now, and were fine with it. Like Demitri, loads of people liked Damon. Tom did nothing, because he was a wuss when it came to facing me, any of my friends or any member of my family. But there was one person that didn't give a crap. Dan. And yes, it's the same Dan that my group and I _used _to be friends with. I say used to be, because he had caused so much shit in our group over the last few months. One of the things we found out was, Dan was a homophobic little shit, who thought that two guys being together was wrong and disgusting, while to women being together was perfectly alright.

So, at lunch we were all outside. The girls and I were walking over to where the guys were. As we were walking over there, I saw one of the guys fall to the ground...hard. It was Damon. Then I saw someone jump on top of him and start propelling their fist into Damon's face. I ran as fast as I could over to them. As I got closer, I saw Dan. I should have known. The little shit was beating my brother, just because my brother was gay. I knew Damon wouldn't fight back – being a pacifist and all – and I didn't know if anyone would step in. But right before I got to them James, Carter, Evan, Demitri, Jack and Ryan dragged Dan off Damon. Demitri then let go of Dan, and ran back to Damon. I slowed down. I skidded to a stop, next to Damon.

"D, you ok?" I asked.

"I'll be fine." Damon replied.

I nodded. I looked to Demitri.

"Don't worry." Demitri told me, smiling slightly.

I smiled back. I walked to where the guys had dragged Dan to.

"You!" I yelled, pointing my finger at Dan. "How _DARE_ you lay a hand on my brother! You are just like Tom, you homophobic little shit! I swear you touch or say anything about my brother, my friends or my family, ever, I will hurt you _so _badly!"

I punched him in the stomach, turned on my heels, and walked back to Damon and Demitri. I pulled out my phone.

"M, don't please." Damon said.

"Shut up, I'm calling them. You will not stop me, I don't care that you're older than me, right now I know what's best so shush." I told him.

Damon didn't reply. Dad and Tad picked up straight away – I was on speaker phone.

"Get to the school, now." I said, and hung up.

* * *

Back at the hub, Owen cleaned the blood off of Damon, checked to see if anything was broken or if anything else was going on. Owen gave the all clear. Damon and I had the rest of the day off school. Good idea, I thought, otherwise I might start beating the shit out of Dan. Hopefully our friends were doing that right now.

Luckily Damon was alright. I f he wasn't I would seriously be pissed off right now. But he was, and that was the main thing. For the rest of the day Damon and I watched movies, and it actually took our minds off of what had happened earlier that day. Thank you Harry Potter for being _that_ magical.


	30. Chapter 30

**Authors Notes: Chapter 30 XD Please review I'd love to know XD**** Not many people review my fics, so I would really appreciate it if maybe you would. ****I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Morgan, PB and Damon. Happy reading XD **

**Chapter 30**

It was the weekend. Yay! Weekends were fun. On Saturday, Damon and I watched AVPM (A Very Potter Musical) and AVPS (A Very Potter Sequel) by Starkid – found on YouTube. They are both _AWESOME_! I just love the fact that every time the songs played, we would sing along. We didn't care if we got the words wrong or not. We never sang them properly; we would always put on voices when singing them. I was kind of glad that Damon had never heard me sing properly, mainly because everyone that heard me sing would keep telling me I was really good or a few would say I was shit – I had no idea if I was good or not but I didn't really like people saying I was shit or keep saying I was good.

Anyway...so Damon and I were watching AVPM. We were having a good old laugh.

"What are you two watching?" dad asked, walking into a spear room we had.

We called the spear room the hang out room. The room had two sofas, a few chairs, bean bags, two tables – small –, a TV and a few other things.

"We're watching AVPM." Damon and I said simultaneously, not taking our eyes off the screen.

Dad made a weird little noise, but he sounded happy. I heard the door close.

"Nosy isn't he." Damon smiled.

"Well, he has to be." I replied.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, one, he's our dad and if we're nosy he kind of has to be. And two, he works for Torchwood, being nosy is his job."

"Fair point."

Damon and I laughed. Right then, the part of AVPM when the song To Dance again came on. This was a must sing song, and Damon and I would always try to sing it like Joe Walker (love him!).

* * *

Damon and I watched the rest of AVPM, and then made our way down stairs. As we made our way down the stairs we were laughing. I honestly can't remember what about, I just remember we were laughing. PB bounded over to us. He was an excitable little thing, and so very _cute_! I loved the Doctor for giving him to me. I scooped up the lion cub, and stroked him. Damon also stroked the little lion. My brother took well to the young cub and vice versa, though Damon wasn't great with most animals. It was always animals you would find at a zoo that he wasn't too fond of like lions, tigers, polar bears, etc. It was only if he was up close to one of them, but he was fine with PB. I guess because PB was a baby and wasn't at the age where he could kill a person he was alright with him, and I'm sure he would be alright with him when PB was older.

"Kids!" Tad and dad called.

"Don't answer." I whispered to Damon.

He looked at me confused. I smiled at him. Damon didn't say anything. Dad and Tad called out 'kids' a few more times before walking into the main hub. Damon and I were still giving PB attention, ignoring what our dads were saying.

"Damon, Morgan!" they both finally sighed.

"Finally! You should know we won't answer to 'kids'. Honestly." I told them, shaking my head.

"Oh." Damon sighed in realization.

I bit my lip to stop me from laughing.

"So, why were you shouting for us?" Damon and I asked.

Dad and Tad looked to each other, and grinned. The grin was full of secrets...or one _massive _secret. Damon and I cocked our heads to the side.

"Well, you know how your dad and I travelled with the Doctor?" Tad asked.

"Yeah, before either of us were born and after your honeymoon." we replied.

"Well, we've been talking, with the Doctor as well, and we think it's about time for you both to see what you've been missing out on. Especially you Morgan." dad said.

"Wait! Do you mean..." Damon started to ask.

"WOOHOO!" I yelled. "Gunna go travelling, gunna go travelling! Into space and time, into space and time!"

"M! Calm down." Damon laughed.

I stopped jumping around, set PB down and turned to my brother with a huge grin.

"I'm calm." I told him.

"So we'll take that as a yes you want to go then." Tad laughed.

"You can take that as a hell to the fuck yeah!" Damon and I told them, loudly.

"Ok, one, both of you calm and quieten down, and two, mind your language." dad chuckled.

"Sorry." Damn and I chorused, like two small children.

"We better go tell the mad man, Jack." Tad smiled.

"That, we do, Ianto." dad replied.

They both walked off – back to their office – and closed the door when both inside.

"What's betting their gunna bang each other first?" Damon sighed.

I hit my brother on the arm with a disgusted look on my face.

"Dude, ew! That's _our _dads you're talking about!" I reminded him.

When he realized what he had just said about them, Damon looked like he was going to throw up. I couldn't help but laugh at his stupidity.

After a while, we decided to go down to the weapons locker. Damon still needed a bit of practice on his shot, and he always asked me to help. It was good brother-sister bonding time.

"Looks like you've been practicing." I said, with a small smile on my face.

"Whatever gave you that impression?" Damon asked, rhetorically.

Mine and Damon's conversation skipped from topic to topic – as always. We talked about our friends, Demitri, school, dad and Tad, Owen and Tosh getting married, and loads of other things.

All in all, a good day.

* * *

_**I am soooooooooo sorry it took so long. I wasn't allowed on the computer yesterday so I couldn't upload, but here it is XD Please review, I hope you like it XD**_

_**Also, I would love to know what you're thoughts of the picture I assigned this fic are, because no one has told me yet. And any questions you have, please ask – I don't bite XD**_

_**Thanks guys XD **_


	31. Chapter 31

**Authors Notes: Chapter 31 XD Please reviews I'd love to know XD**** Haven't heard from you guys in a while, I'm starting to get worried... Anyway, ****I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Morgan, PB, Damon, ****Demitri, Cassie, Stevie Rae, Carter, James and Evan****. Happy reading XD **

**Chapter 31**

Luckily, it was half term when we went travelling with the Doctor. Damon and I were so excited! PB and Myfanwy would be fine on their own, apparently, but I didn't like the idea of leaving my little lion behind, so when packing him I 'smuggled' him onto the TARDIS. Dad and Tad shook their heads at me when they found out, but the Doctor was excited to have him on bored.

"If you think about it, we could train PB so then he can help us when we go out into the field. And, he's an immortal lion so he would be alright." I told dad and Tad.

"Oh come on, what harm could it do." Doctor said with his mad-man grin.

"Exactly." I agreed, smiling.

It was fun having the Doctor on my side, we always won. Damon just sat there on a sofa, watching the whole thing play out. He loved these kinds of things when he wasn't involved.

* * *

The TARDIS was amazing. It was like it could communicate with you, even though it couldn't speak. Brilliant. I spent some of the day, walking around, getting to know my surroundings. The TARDIS seemed to give me a helping hand with that. I walked back to my room – the Doctor had shown Damon and I where they were when we first got on the TARDIS. PB was asleep on the bed, curled up on the duvet. I closed the door and went to talk to Damon. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." Damon called quietly.

I walked in, and shut the door behind me.

"Hey. You ok?" I asked.

Damon was sitting on his bed, hugging his knees close to his chest. I sat down next to my brother. Damon looked sad, and I hadn't really seen him like this...ever.

"I miss Demitri." Damon told me in a small voice.

I put an arm around him. This was the ninth day Damon and Demitri hadn't seen each other.

"I know you do bro. But hey, you can still talk to each other. I have my laptop with me, you both could Skype. I can get it now if you want." I told him.

Damon looked up with a small smile on his face. He gave a little nod. I stood up, went into my room, grabbed my laptop, and returned to Damon's room. Damon was still hugging his knees. I had turned the laptop on already, and loaded Skype up. Damon logged in. As it was logging him in, Damon grabbed his phone and texted Demitri. I stayed in the room until Damon and Demitri were talking.

* * *

That afternoon we landed on a planet.

"Ah, Raxacoricofallapatorius. Haven't been here in a while." dad smiled.

Tad blushed. They both put an arm around each other.

"Is there a planet that you haven't done that on?" Damon and I moaned.

Tad's blush deepened, dad didn't look us in the eyes, and the Doctor...well, he just laughed a little.

"Anyway! Who's up for a fair?" the Doctor asked, obviously excited.

Damon and I were out the door before anyone could reply.

* * *

It was the best fair _EVER_! Honest to God it was. Damon and I got a few – alright loads – of things, but we were giving some of them to Demitri, Cassie, Stevie Rae, Carter, James and I was giving some to Evan of course. I don't know how it happened, but we were chased back to the TARDIS by a group of...you know I didn't really see what they were...I don't think any of us did. When back in the TARDIS the Doctor pressed random buttons and we were off again. No one said anything. The silence was broken by our laughs, no idea why we were laughing, we just were.

"So...where to next?" I asked, wide eyed.

"Everywhere!" the Doctor replied, looking up, again with his mad-man grin.

This was _so_ much fun. And it had only just started.


	32. Chapter 32

**Authors Notes: Chapter 32 XD Please reviews I'd love to know XD****I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Morgan, Damon, William and Zachariah (the ****Vacantibus).**** Happy reading XD Please review XD**

**Also, I have started a new Torchwood fanfic – it's basically a story I started writing a while ago that I changed slightly. I would love for you to read it, and for you to give me your opinions. It would mean a lot to me :) thanks XD**

**Chapter 32**

Travelling with the Doctor was fun. After Raxacoricofallapatorius, we went to 18th century Verona. It was so amazing, it was unbelievable! Of course we had to change our clothes. That was the _only_ part I hated. I had to wear a white dress with a red belt. It had long sleeves and came down to my ankles. Then, because my hair was 'too modern' they – they as in dad and Tad – put the ends in ringlets. Of course I wouldn't co-operate, but somehow they managed to do it.

"You have no idea how much I hate this." I said as we walked out of the TARDIS.

"Why, you look cute." Damon mocked.

"Damon, don't make me hurt you."

"Ha-ha, love ya little sis."

"Shut up."

As soon as we were all outside, I completely forgot what I looked like. The sights were amazing. The streets were full of people, it was...wow.

* * *

We were all walking through the streets of 18th century Verona, taking in all of its beauty and sights. We were occasionally stopped – mainly dad, Tad and the Doctor – but at one point when the three adults were talking to a couple, two boys around our age approached Damon and I.

"Hi, I'm William, and this is my brother Zachariah. You're new here aren't you." the tallest of the two boys – William – said.

"Hi, yeah we're new here. I'm Morgan by the way, and this is my brother Damon." I replied.

"It's nice to meet you. Would you like to see something?" Zachariah asked.

"Sure...just let us go tell our dad first." Damon told them.

The two boys grabbed Damon and I around the wrists and started dragging us away. When we tried to shout, their other hand clamped over our mouths. We were in a hell of a lot of shit.

* * *

William and Zachariah finally let go of us both.

"Alright! I don't take too kindly to being kidnapped. The last guy that did was knocked out, and the last thing to take my brother was shot with a stun gun. Now, do you really wanna go there?" I spat.

The two boys just stood there in front of the entrance. Their heads to the side, eyes vacant...they were lifeless.

"I have signal...I'm calling dad and Tad." Damon whispered in my ear.

"Do what you can." I replied.

Damon pulled out his phone; luckily his phone was behind my back so the creepy brothers couldn't see it.

"I'm so happy this isn't the only thing I have on." I smiled.

I ripped the dress off. Underneath it was my jeans and a black T-shirt. Oh, and also a gun holster. I grabbed the gun out of the holster and started shooting. The bullets went right through them.

"Shit! Damon, how's it going?" I asked.

"They're on their way. Apparently, they put GPS in our phones." Damon replied.

"Well that's rude."

"Be grateful."

"I am!"

"If you say so."

"Shut it!"

The creepy boys started to come closer. I hoped Dad, Tad and the Doctor would get here soon.

* * *

There was no way for Damon or I to run to the entrance, no way at all. That sucked balls. At this point Damon had his gun out and trained on the creepy boys too.

"Where are they?" Damon asked himself.

"Come on dude, we're Torchwood. This kind of thing is our job." I told him.

"Yeah but we haven't been told about whatever they are yet."

I stopped backing up.

"What's wrong? Why have you stopped?" Damon asked, me panicked.

"Just wait, wait." I said impatiently.

I closed my eyes. Pictures flashed through my brain until I found the right one. It zoomed in. My eyes came open instantly.

"Come on sis, you're creeping me out." Damon said.

"Really. More than _they_ are?" I asked.

"Point taken. But seriously, what was that about?"

"Well, you know I have an amazing brain, so I know everything about anything, and I can remember _a lot _of stuff."

"Are you going to tell me what you've come up with, or are you just going to brag?"

"Eugh, you're such a kill joy. Anyway, the first time I was down in the archives I was looking at everything dad and Tad had collected. I found some books, I read them, I found out about a few aliens and stuff. And these guys came up."

"What are they?"

"Vacantibus. It's vacant in Latin. But the book said nothing about how to get rid of them though."

"We are fucked!"

I nodded. I started getting worried. This wouldn't end well if dad, Tad and the Doctor didn't get here on time.

* * *

The Vacantibus kept backing Damon and I up further towards the back of the room. Right then the door burst open.

"OI! GIVE US BACK OUR FUCKING CHILDREN!" dad and Tad yelled.

"Dad! Tad!" Damon and I yelled.

"Stay there! Don't move!" Doctor told us, as we went to take a step forward.

Damon and I backed up one more step. The Vacantibus had turned their attention to the adults.

"Turn your backs. This will be unpleasant." the three adults told us.

So we did. Damon and I turned our backs. Sure we were curious, but neither of us wanted to look into their eyes, ever again. It was about three minutes before we could turn back around. When we did dad and Tad had both Damon and I in a death grip of a hug.

"Are you two ok?" dad and Tad asked panicked.

"Yeah we're good." Damon said.

I said nothing. I just stared at the piles of dust – dust? – on the floor a few feet away, eyes wide.

"Morgan?" Doctor asked, seeing my expression.

"That...was...Awesome! I mean, whoa!" I blurted out.

The adults chuckled. We all made our way back to the TARDIS. Like last time the Doctor pressed random buttons, and we were off again. I grabbed my phone from off my bed and started texting Evan. After that, I really needed to talk to him. Fuck that, I really needed a hug. But man, was it accelerating. Next stop, god knows.

* * *

_**I'll put it here too, but I have started a new Torchwood fanfic – it's basically a story I started writing a while ago that I changed slightly. I would love for you to read it, and for you to give me your opinions. It would mean a lot to me :) thanks XD**_


	33. Chapter 33

**Authors Notes: Hello my lovely reader XD Chapter 33 now XD Please review I'd love to know what you think XD****I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Morgan, Damon, Jayden (Jay), Leah and Kai****.**** Happy reading XD Please review XD**

**Chapter 33**

We went to so many places, and I had read about most of them. Damon and I hadn't been taken by any other aliens...yet. Dad and Tad hadn't let us out of their sight at all when we left the TARDIS, no matter how hard we tried. It was very annoying, although I could see why they did it.

* * *

It was three in the afternoon when we finally came back to our own time and planet, we weren't in Cardiff.

"Why are we in Leadworth?" I asked.

"Dropping in on some old friends." Doctor smiled.

He ran over to a door, bounced up the steps, and knocked on it repeatedly. The door swung open and a very annoyed woman appeared in the door way. She wasn't annoyed for long though. As soon as she saw the Doctor she threw her arms around him. Dad and Tad jogged over to where the Doctor and the woman were, while Damon and I just walked over there slowly not knowing what to do. We reached the bottom of the steps a minute after Dad and Tad.

"Oh, so you're taking kids travelling now, are you?" the woman said.

"Amy, we'd like you to meet our children, Damon and Morgan." Tad told her.

"Hey." Amy said to us.

"Hi." Damon and I muttered.

Neither of us were good around new people.

"I thought I heard familiar voices." a light brown haired man said, appearing behind Amy.

"Rory the Roman!" Doctor exclaimed, hugging the man.

"Doctor." the man laughed. "Jack, Ianto. Small people. Who are the small people?"

"Damon and Morgan, they're Jack and Ianto's kids." Amy told him.

I sighed irritably.

"She doesn't like it when people refer to her as a 'kid', she prefers teenager." dad told them, when he saw the confused looks on Amy and Rory's faces.

"That's because I _am_ a teenager, _not_ a kid." I said.

Amy and Rory laughed.

* * *

Amy and Rory were nice. They told Damon and I all about River song (aka Melody Pond). Dad, Tad, Damon and I were also introduced to Amy and Rory's other three kids. They were Jayden Rory Pond (Jay, 19), Leah Amelia Pond (11, - she would be 12 in three months on 14th August), and Kai Aaron Pond (7). Kai had Rory's light brown hair, while Jayden and Leah had Amy's red hair. Kai was one of the cutest little kids _ever_! Kai reminded me of Nessie, and I was positive they would get along famously. Leah was very mature for her age, but she could still have a laugh and be crazy...she just knew when it was acceptable. Even though they were a year apart, Leah and Haley would be great friends if they knew each other, so alike. Jayden, well he was a joker. As in Fred and George from the Harry Potter series type joker. In that way he reminded me of Noah – ok, this was getting freaky. Damon and I spent most of our time getting to know Jayden, Leah and Kai. They were pretty awesome.

* * *

We spent a few hours with the Pond's before the Doctor took dad, Tad, Damon and I back to Cardiff. It was a school night after all. Travelling with the Doctor had been a lot of fun to say the least, and very eventful. I couldn't wait for the next time we got to travel, and maybe the next time we got to go the Pond's would come to. And maybe then Damon and I would meet River... Well, we just had to wait and see didn't we.


	34. Chapter 34

**Authors Notes: Hello my lovely reader XD Chapter 34 XD So, today I have a sore throat and was sent home from school today, and since I'm home I decided to write XD Anyway, please review I'd love to know what you think XD ****I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Morgan, Damon, Jayden (Jay), Leah, Kai,** **Evan, Demitri, Cassie, Stevie Rae, Carter and James****.**** Happy reading XD Please review XD**

**Chapter 34**

At school Damon and I said that we went travelling with our godfather during the half term. We didn't go into detail; we just said we went travelling, which wasn't technically a lie. Evan, Demitri, Cassie, Stevie Rae, Carter and James knew what we meant though. We told them About Amy, Rory, Jayden (Jay), Leah and Kai.

"They're so cool! And Kai is really cute!" I said.

"Jayden's brilliant, he's in Uni at the moment. Studying to go into health care, either a doctor, or a nurse like his dad." Damon added.

"Leah, well Leah's mature for an eleven year old, but man when she goes crazy, she goes crazy. Leah and Haley would get along great."

"Kai and Nessie would get along well, too. And Jayden and Noah."

"Oh lord...can you imagine if Jayden and Noah became friends. We'd all be doomed. It would be like Fred and George, but only if they were two years apart and one wasn't a red head. Kai and Nessie, well those two would just get along really well."

"Well, now we know how to introduce them too if they ever decide to come visit us."

Damon and I just suddenly went from talking to our friends to talking to each other. Someone cleared their throat. Turning to face them, Damon and I saw the amused faces on each of our friends. We smiled apologetically, and continued to tell them about the five people we met.

"Ok. We definitely need to introduce them to my brother and sisters. They have so much in common." Evan said, after Damon and I stopped talking.

By the smile on his face I knew he meant 'they would have so much in common, like aliens and stuff'. I nodded.

"I love how we're already making plans for people they can meet, when we've only met them once." Damon told me.

I laughed.

* * *

Later that day, I received a text. It was from Jayden. It said:

_hey, so we were wondering if at the weekend you and Damon wanted to meet up?_

_we can come to you or you can come to us, up to you :)_

I showed the text to Damon.

"You already know what I'll say." he smiled.

I grinned, and texted back:

_hey, yeah that sounds great_

_we don't mind either way :)_

I guess when I texted Jayden back he was in class, because he didn't reply. So, I put my phone away and waited.

* * *

At the end of the day of the day, Jayden replied. They were coming to us, said it would be nice to see Cardiff. Damon and I had become fast friends with the trio and their parents, and now we had five more people to talk about aliens and stuff with, that had also been travelling with the Doctor. I was still excited about meeting River and everyone else – there were so many! I just loved how loads of these people we were meeting were immortal too, because it meant that we would never have to say goodbye. Being part of Torchwood was so much fun! And it would be even more fun in a year and two months time, because at that time, we would be at a wedding. Tosh and Owen's wedding. Excitables! Yay!


	35. Chapter 35

**Authors Notes: Hello my lovely reader XD Chapter 35 XD Please review I'd love to know what you think XD****I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Morgan, Damon, Jayden (Jay), Leah, Kai,** **PB,** **Evan, Demitri, Cassie, Stevie Rae, Carter and James****.**** Happy reading XD Please review XD **

** *´¨)  
**** ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)**

** (¸.•´(¸.•` ¤ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬▬◄**

**Chapter 35**

Jayden, Leah and Kai came down at the weekend. We showed them around the hub, they were introduced to Myfanwy, PB, Owen, Tosh and Gwen, we showed them around Cardiff, and they even met Evan, Demitri, Cassie, Stevie Rae, Carter and James. I took PB with us when we met up with Evan, Demitri, Cassie, Stevie Rae, Carter and James, and Kai absolutely loved him! PB ad taken t the young boy, and luckily I didn't have to worry about PB going all...'grrr'. Evan had now seen what we meant when we said that Jayden, Leah and Kai would get along very well with Noah, Haley and Nessie.

* * *

All of them seemed to be getting on. But then they had a lot in common, considering the alien stuff – though no one, apart from me, knew that Evan did too. We were all talking about stuff – I know exciting right _stuff_, ha-ha, no I wasn't really listening so I had no idea what we were talking about.

"Kai! Be careful!" Jayden called to his little brother.

Kai was walking around the water tower, and I just had an image of him getting too close, slipping and hurting himself.

"I'll be fine!" Kai called back.

"But you won't be the one getting the blame if you hurt yourself." Jayden sighed, walking over to Kai.

Jayden grabbed Kai, and hung him upside down. The seven year old giggled.

"Spoil sport." Kai giggled.

Jayden sat down on a bench, with Kai on his lap. PB jumped up onto the bench, and started nudging Kai. Kai laughed, and picked up the small ball of fluff.

* * *

Later, when back at the hub and Jayden, Leah and Kai were about to go home, the rift alarm went off.

"Shit!" Owen whispered.

"Want some help?" Leah asked hopefully.

"I don't..." dad started.

"Sure!" Damon and I grinned.

The three of them had their own weapons, and once the rest of us knew what we had to do, we set off. This was going to be fun.

* * *

_**Hey XD **_

_**So you know - can't remember if I've said it already or not XD - but I have another Torchwood fanfic going, it's called First Day On The Job, and I would love you to read it, you can find it on my profile XD**_

_**Also my friends Hannah (BananaLollypop - she has some really good fics) and I have a Torchwood fanfic on our joint account, it's called Torchwood: Alive And Better Than Ever. The account name is VampireMonkey13. It would be amazing if you can check the both out XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	36. Chapter 36

**Authors Notes: Hello my lovely reader XD Chapter 36 XD Please review I'd love to know what you think XD****I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Morgan, Damon, Jayden (Jay), Leah, Kai,** **Evan, Demitri, Cassie, Stevie Rae, Carter and James****.**** Happy reading XD Please review XD **

**Chapter 36**

Damon and I got along really well with Jayden, Leah and Kai. We saw Jayden when he wasn't at Uni, we saw Leah and Kai when none of us were busy and someone could drive them down to Cardiff or Damon and I could be driven to Leadworth. It was a whole lot of fun having friends that had travelled with the Doctor. It meant we had more things to talk about, and we could tell each other about the different adventures we've had with him. And when they were down in Cardiff they would come on missions with us, which was always fun.

* * *

Today, nothing was happening, so I met up with Evan. We just ended up walking around the town, hand in hand, chatting. And then we saw them. Damon, Demitri, James, Carter, Cassie and Stevie Rae were walking towards us. They noticed us instantly.

"When!?" Cassie demanded.

I groaned, and Evan laughed a little.

"Tell us, tell us, tell us, tell us!" Stevie Rae squealed, pulling my arm.

Stevie Rae was always the excitable one. It was funny. Evan and I confessed everything.

"Let's see...how long did we last?" Evan asked me.

"I stopped counting after a while." I replied, laughing.

"Should we just say a long time?"

"Meh, why not."

We all laughed.

* * *

It wasn't long before the rest of our friends knew, and dad, Tad, Owen, Tosh and Gwen. I got texts from the rest of our friends, and dad, Tad, Owen, Tosh and Gwen...but I didn't reply to dad, Tad, Owen, Tosh and Gwen. Instead I brought Evan to the hub.

"Ok, I'm going to tell you this now, because I love you. My dad and Tad will try to scare you, but they're just testing you. They'll be all lovey dovey, to see if you're uncomfortable with it. They will see if you brake." I told Evan.

"Good to know. I love you too, and at least I won't be fazed at the lovey dovey stuff, considering Noah." Evan replied.

I smiled – oh yeah, I forgot to mention, Noah's gay. Evan took my hand. We both took a deep breath as we made our way to enter the hub. I stopped before we got the big cog like door.

"Oh, I should also let you know, we have a pterodactyl called Myfanwy. She's kind of our pet." I said.

Evan's eyes went wide.

"Are you being serious?!" he asked with the expression of a six year old at Christmas.

I laughed as I nodded. Evan started jumping up and down like a puppy.

"I think you and my dad will get along perfectly." I laughed.

"What makes you say that?" Evan asked.

"You're both excitable little children." I replied.

We walked in.

"Wow!" Evan breathed.

He looked around, taking it all in. He caught sight of Myfanwy.

"Ok, that's amazing." Evan breathed.

"I know." I replied.

"And you get to live here."

"Brilliant isn't it."

"I'm so jealous right now."

I laughed a little.

I took Evan on a tour of the hub. When we got back to the main hub Damon, dad, Tad, Owen, Tosh and Gwen were there waiting. Dad had his grey world war two coat on, and Tad had his black coat on. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Really, I mean really." I sighed.

"Come on M, you know what they're like." Damon chuckled.

"You only find this funny because you don't have to go through this."

"Yeah, pretty much."

I glared at him.

"You love me really."

"Well, I kind of have to."

"So you two _are_ always like this." Evan laughed.

"Of course we are. What do you expect?" I told him, smiling. "Anyway, dad, Tad, Owen, Tosh, Gwen this is Evan. Evan this is dad, Tad, Owen, Tosh and Gwen."

I pointed each person out to Evan so he knew who was who.

"Hi. I've heard a lot about you all." Evan smiled, and then turned to dad and Tad. "Especially you two, sirs."

I held in a laugh.

"You don't have to call them 'sirs'." I told him.

Evan shrugged, and smiled.

* * *

Dad, Tad, Owen, Tosh and Gwen interrogated Evan..._a lot. _And just like I said, dad and Tad tried to make him uncomfortable, but it didn't work. They all seemed to like him, thank God. And then the rift alarm went off. Everyone froze, and Tosh rushed over to the computers.

"Weevils in the town." Tosh called over her shoulder.

"You'll so want to come see this." I whispered to Evan.

It didn't take a lot of persuading to get dad and Tad to let Evan come with us – by us I mean dad, Tad, Damon and I, Tosh and Owen were going over wedding plans, and Gwen had to get Anwen. Then again, they probably knew I wouldn't give in. Thank you stubbornness. We got into the town, behind one of the shops. Damon, Evan and I jumped out first. There were three weevils.

"One each. Just how I like it." I grinned.

"Ready guys?" Damon asked.

"You bet." Evan replied.

"Let's go then." I said. I went for the one on the right, Evan for the one in the middle, Damon for the one on the left. We took those fuckers down in no time.

"BOOM!" the three of us yelled, high fiving.

Dad and Tad looked pleased. And that's how Evan then became part of Torchwood.


	37. Chapter 37

**Authors Notes: Hello my lovely reader XD Chapter 37 XD Please review I'd love to know what you think XD****I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Morgan, Damon, Evan****.**** Happy reading XD Please review XD **

**Chapter 37**

Soon enough everyone had been informed about Evan and I, and what Evan knew about aliens and stuff. They also knew about Evan being immortal. Well...the ones that knew about aliens and immortal people knew anyway. Evan was adjusting well to Torchwood life, which was good. He came to the hub every weekend, and most days after school – depending on how much homework we had and when it was due. It had been about two weeks since the team had met Evan, and they were getting along with him fine, and luckily dad and Tad liked him. BOOYA!

* * *

Evan, Damon and I were sitting on the sofa. Evan had hold of my hand.

"This hub is very different to Torchwood one's." Evan mused.

"Did you say Torchwood one?" Tad asked.

"Yes sir."

"Please, Evan, call me Ianto. And, how do you know about Torchwood one?"

"My parents worked for it. They've shown my brother and sisters and I pictures."

"What are your parents' names?"

"Christian and Lucy."

Tad's eyes widened slightly and smiled.

"I haven't seen them in years. Not since Torchwood one was destroyed." Tad said.

"You know my mom and dad." Evan said surprised.

"The three of us were very close friends. We knew each other before any of us joined Torchwood."

"That's...strange, on so many levels." I said.

"I know right." Evan chuckled. "I mean, we've been friends since nursery, and now we find out your Tad knows my parents."

"Exactly. Strange on so many levels."

"Sir...I mean Ianto, if you would like, you could come round and speak to my parents one day, since you haven't seen them in a while."

"That would great." Tad said nodding.

Suddenly, the rift alarm went off.

"Eugh! Why is it the alarm goes off on the weekend!? Tosh, what is it now?" I called.

"I don't know. We don't have it in our data base." Tosh replied.

"Oooo new thing!"

I jumped up and rushed to Tosh's side, watching the screen.

"Where is it?" Damon asked.

"Outside the hub." Tosh said, rather confused.

"Better get going then." Evan smiled.

Damon, Evan and I looked at each other. The three of us ran to where our guns and stuff were. As always I was there first. It was fun beating the boys. They hated it.

* * *

When everyone was ready, one by one we exited the hub, via the boring entrance. Dad and Tad walked out first, with Damon, Evan and I in the middle, and Owen and Tosh at the back. I don't know how we came up with that formation...meh. When outside the hub, nothing was there.

"Apparently, it's right in front of us." Tosh told us.

We looked everywhere. I looked down to the ground. Something jumped up, and clung onto my face.

"Fuck!" I screamed.

Trying to get it off my face, I fell backwards. And then everything went dark.


	38. Chapter 38

**Authors Notes: Hello my lovely reader XD Chapter 38 XD Please review I'd love to know what you think XD****I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Morgan, Damon, Evan****.**** Happy reading XD Please review XD **

**Chapter 38**

When I woke up, I was lying in bed. I had no idea how I got there. Last thing I knew, I fell outside the hub getting that bloody alien. I sat up slowly. I felt so dizzy and sick; I just wanted to puke and go to sleep. The bed cover fell off me as I sat up. I looked down at my hands, which were now in my lap, and then I saw what I was wearing. I couldn't believe what was on me. I flung back the bed covers, got to my feet, and ran over to the mirror I had in my en suite bathroom – how cool is that, I had an en suite. Anyway, back to this. So I went to look in the mirror...and it got worse. I was disgusted. How did I come to wear these God awful clothes?! I could think about it for too long, because I had to turn to the toilet and, well, puke. I hated being sick, it tasted horrible, and it was just generally not nice. After I had finished throwing up, and I had brushed my teeth, I went back to the mirror. I took one last look and left. I walked out of my room, and down stairs.

"Ok! Someone needs to explain this to me! NOW!" I yelled, as I came down the stairs.

It was then I realized I had these – quite awesome – black boots on. They weren't heels, which I liked. They were proper biker boots. I smiled briefly, but set my face back to the hard expression I had before. Everyone that was in the hub – Evan, Damon, dad and Tad – all whipped their heads round to look at me. They didn't say anything.

"Explain! Now!" I demanded.

The four all looked to each other and then turned their head to the floor. I prepared myself for what they had to say...when one of them decided to speak. Hopefully there would be a good reason, since I was wearing a black _skirt_ and a _pink _short sleeved top! _I DON'T WEAR SKIRTS OR PINK – or dresses! _I sighed irritably, waiting for one of them to speak.

* * *

I couldn't believe what I was told. I mean, the alien thing decided to seep into my skin and basically live in me, and because of this I had no idea what was going on or what I was doing. Dad and Tad brought up the CCTV footage of what 'I' had done. I'll leave it up to you to imagine what I did, because I will _never _describe what I saw in those videos. After the videos had finished I ran upstairs to have a shower and get changed. One of the worst parts were I couldn't take the bloody clothes back, because the alien thing altered them. I was not happy. I came back down stairs to find Damon laughing. Damon, as always, found the funny side of it, and decided to take the mick. So as always I hit him, and it ended up with him being pinned to the floor.

"Next time, _you _can get attacked by the alien and have it control you." I laughed.

"Oh, yeah, thanks. Love ya too sis." Damon replied sarcastically.

"Love ya too bro."

"Get off me now."

I jumped off of Damon and helped him up. Of course he tried to pull me onto the floor but I was much stronger than him. I hated that something could control me. I mean, come on, would you want something/someone controlling you? I think not. Seriously, it's some scary shit. You don't even know what you're doing! It turned out, I had been...controlled, I guess would be the best word to use, for about a week. That was _so_ not good. Right now, I was just glad I was back to being me again.


	39. Chapter 39

**Authors Notes: Hello my lovely readers XD Chapter 39 XD Please review I'd love to know what you think XD****I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Morgan and Damon****.**** Happy reading XD Please review XD **

**Chapter 39**

It was just a quiet day at the hub. Nothing was going on; the rift alarm hadn't gone off in a while. Dad and Tad had decided to take Damon and to the massive shopping centre. First of all we went to Starbucks. Dad and Tad had some type of coffee, and Damon and I had a white chocolate mochas – Damon didn't add sugar though. We made the coffee to go, and then the four of us went around the shopping centre. It was fun, just the four of us.

* * *

We went into all the good shops – meaning not the ones with clothes. We looked at books, music, art stuff, etc. That's the kind of shopping I like. We walked round for a two hours, until we decided to go back to Starbuck's and get another coffee. This time we stayed in there and started talking.

"So, how's school?" Tad asked us.

"Easy." Damon and I replied.

"Wow, conversations with you two are amazing." dad said sarcastically.

"Oh we know, we know." I laughed.

"It's what makes us amazing." Damon added.

Dad and Tad sighed, but started laughing after a while. They loved it really. And they kind of had to love Damon and I, but why wouldn't they?

* * *

_**I know it's short, but I didn't know what to write...sorry XD**_

_**For those of you who like Doctor Who, I have started a Doctor Who fanfic which is a few years prior to this. Please, if you like Doctor Who, read it.**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	40. Chapter 40

**Authors Notes: Hello my lovely readers XD Chapter 40, WOOHOO! XD Please review I'd love to know what you think XD I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had writers block :/ ****I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Morgan and Damon****.**** Happy reading XD Please review XD **

**Chapter 40**

It had been a while since the rift alarm went off, but that meant I had time to persuade dad and Tad that next time it did go off to let Damon, Evan and I go out there by ourselves. In the end they gave in...mainly because I am very persistent and I can get very annoying. Whoop whoop! So, you can tell how excited I was when the rift alarm _finally_ went off. Damon, Evan and I – literally – jumped in the air and whooped. It was fun doing that. We then rushed over to the computer screen.

"Really! It's a Saturday, and this is telling us we have to go to the school!" Evan said exasperated.

"Think, at least we get to go by ourselves." Damon told him.

"And by the look of things...yup, it's not something we've come across...yet." I smiled.

The three of us looked to each other and, as always, raced to our guns and stuff. As always I won.

"You're such a cheat." Evan chuckled.

"I am no such thing." I replied hugging him.

"Ok, instead of this can we, oh I don't know, go get the alien?" Damon asked.

"Spoil sport." Evan and I muttered.

As we left, I wondered where everyone was. It wasn't like them to just...disappear.

* * *

It took us a minute to get to the school. But, finding where the alien was was going to be a hassle. We looked around the whole school trying to find it, but everywhere we looked we couldn't find anything.

"We'd make shit Hufflepuff's." Damon mused.

"Well I don't wanna be a Hufflepuff! I'm a Gryffindor!" I exclaimed.

"WOOHOO!" Evan yelled.

The three of us laughed. It was good to have a laugh when doing something as serious as this. Suddenly all three of us stopped.

"Did you guys here that noise?" we all asked simultaneously.

We looked at each other surprised. The noise we heard was very quiet, but we heard it. It came from the gym. We walked straight down the hall and turned right. We slipped through the doors of the gym.

"Oh. Fuck!" we yelled.


	41. Chapter 41

**Authors Notes: Hello my lovely readers XD Chapter 41! XD Please review I'd love to know what you all think XD****I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Morgan, Damon and Evan****.**** Happy reading XD Please review XD **

**Chapter 41**

"Oh. Fuck!" we yelled.

I turned around so I was looking out of the gym.

"Guys, The rest of the school is still the same." I said.

"Less work for us." Damon breathed.

"Why is it always school?!" Evan groaned.

The gym, as you can tell by our reactions wasn't the gym any more, was now a massive cave like place. The three of us started to walk further into the cave.

"What in the name of Gallifrey is going on?" I breathed.

"Why did our first mission thing we do alone have to be like this?!" Damon moaned.

"We can do this guys. We just have to try." Evan told us.

"Come on then." I said.

I quickened my pace. I didn't realise I was alone until I looked behind me.

* * *

"DAMON! EVAN! GUYS THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" I yelled.

I walked back to the doors that led to the gym. They weren't there. I couldn't find them...at all. I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. This was some freaky shit!

"Damon, Evan, if you guys are trying to be funny..." I started.

I was cut off by screams and yells coming from all around me. But there was nothing. Nothing and no one was around me, but it was so loud. I ran. I didn't know where I was going to go but I ran. I didn't go through the doors and out of the school like a normal person; I sprinted deeper and deeper into the cave. Geronimo.


	42. Chapter 42

**Authors Notes: Hello my lovely readers XD Chapter 42! XD Please review I'd love to know what you all think XD****I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Morgan, Damon and Evan****.**** Happy reading XD Please review XD **

**I loved writing this chapter XD**

**Chapter 42**

**Morgan**

The screams and yells followed me, but got louder and louder with each step I took. I kept sprinting, and didn't stop. The tunnel I was running down suddenly split of. There were now two parts to it. I didn't think about it and just let me feet carry me to wherever they wanted to take me. I veered off to the right. I kept calling for Damon and Evan...but there was no reply.

"What the fuck I going on?" I muttered.

Dead end.

"Fuck!" I yelled.

I turned back. When I was back to where the tunnel split, I took the left tunnel. I really needed to find the guys...at least they were lucky enough to still be together.

* * *

**Damon **

Evan and I had started following Morgan...but when she ran into the tunnel she instantly disappeared. We tried to follow...but it didn't work. My sister was gone, and we didn't know how to get her back. We had retreated back to the doors – but we were still standing in the hall.

"What the hell's going on? Damon, we can't do this just the two of us." Evan told me.

I hated to admit it...but he was right.

"I'm going to try contact my dad and Tad." I said, digging my phone out of my pocket.

"I'll see if my mum and dad can get here. I mean, they worked for Torchwood London with your Tad anyway." Evan said, getting his phone too.

"Put your phone on speaker phone, we can talk to them at the same time then." I told Evan, putting my pone on speaker.

Evan did as I said, and we both held the phones in the middle of us.

"Hello?" two voices said – it was Tad and Evan's mum.

"Yeah, hi, Damon and Evan here, um...you're on speaker phone so all four of you can hear us. We need help. At the hub the rift alarm went off so Evan, Morgan and I came to the school, which is where the computers said we had to go. Now, we started going through the tunnel to get to the source of the problem and Morgan...well, she's gone, disappeared, vanished. We need you guys to help." I rushed.

Silence.

"And mom, dad, Morgan's dads work for Torchwood Cardiff...you know her Tad Ianto...you worked with him at Torchwood London. And apart from Ianto and his partner Jack, you two were the only ones with Torchwood experience I know."Evan added.

"We'll be right there." four voices said, before hanging up.

Evan and I pocketed our phones.

"High-five dude." Evan said, with a sigh of relief.

So we did.

"Now we just have to wait." I sighed.

* * *

**Morgan**

I had to admit...I was scared. I was alone. My phone had no signal, so there was no way I could contact anyone. But then my hone went off... I pulled it out. I had a text. I wished I had never opened it. It read:

_You can run, but you can't hide._

_You can run all you like, but you will die!_

I started to run again, and put my phone away. I heard footsteps behind me; it felt like the walls were closing in on me. I ran faster. Dead end. I turned around, and facing me was a wall. My breathing increased and then...it all went dark. The only thing I heard was the sound my heart beating and my breathing. Something touched me. I screamed.

* * *

**Evan**

"Morgan!" I yelled.

Mom, dad, Jack and Ianto had just ran in. I sprinted over to the mouth of the tunnel. I had heard someone scream, it had to be Morgan...didn't it.

"Damon you heard it didn't you?" I asked.

Damon nodded his mouth open, eyes wide.

"Boys are you alright?" Ianto asked. "Have you seen or heard anything...apart from the scream right now?"

"We're fine Tad." Damon replied.

"And no we haven't. Well...apart from the gym looking like this." I added.

"Ianto, after this we need to catch up." mom smiled.

"And get to know your husband and kids." dad added.

"I'm holding you too that." Ianto grinned.

"Hey" First save our youngest child, and then reminisce."Jack snapped.

"Right, ok. Damon, Evan, what happened? Slowly and from the beginning." Ianto asked.

Damon and I told them everything. From the moment we walked into the school, to when Morgan disappeared, up until they walked in.

"Sounds like a Nargle." all four adults said.

"Whatever that is, it doesn't sound good." Damon muttered.

"It takes away the strongest member of a team that comes after it, in this case Morgan." dad said.

"The only way to get her back is to make it come into the open and kill it, or add someone to the team that is a stronger member." mum added.

"And the only way to get it to come into the open is to...well...let's say, someone would have to use their power of immortality." Jack told us.

"I say we use the former NOT the latter. And I also say Damon and Evan can NOT volunteer." Ianto said.

"Agreed." the adults said.

"Great, so one of us gets to watch one of their parents die." I mumbled.

"Well it's better than one of us parents watching one of their children die." mom said.

I hated it when she was right.

* * *

**Morgan**

I lashed out; trying to hurt whatever touched me.

"Can't see me, can't get me." it cackled.

Its voice was dry and old. Reminded me of Gollum from Lord of The Rings...

"Who or what are you, and what the hell do you want?!" I yelled.

"No, no, no. No questions from the human." it laughed.

"Look, you..." I started.

I yelled out in pain. A sharp pain went down my back, and I fell to the ground. The walls were so close together that as I fell, I hit me head...hard. I slipped in and out of conscience. I felt blood running down the side of my head, and every time my eyes opened a face came closer to me.

* * *

**Damon**

Dad volunteered to be the one to die. None of us could watch. All we heard was a loud BANG! Right after that bang we heard another scream. My hands balled up into fists. I turned to the wall closest to me and punched it...hard. I went to punch it again, but I was pulled away from the wall. I fully expected Tad to be the one that pulled me away...but it was Evan.

"Hurting yourself won't help her." he told me.

"She's my little sister." I whispered.

"I know, honestly I do."

I broke down. If this didn't work, I would lose my baby sister. Evan pulled me into a hug. He was best friend – after Demitri – and I was glad he and my sister were together.

"You're a great friend Evan." I breathed.

"Not as great as you man." Evan replied.

"Boys, get ready." Evan's mum said.

For a moment I was confused...but then I heard it. Something was coming out of the tunnel.

"Gun's at the ready boys." Evan's dad told us.

"Get ready to shoot." Tad said.

I was going to make this thing pay.


	43. Chapter 43

**Authors Notes: Hello my lovely readers XD Chapter 43! XD Please review I'd love to know what you all think XD****I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Morgan, Damon Evan, Christian (Evan's dad), Lucy (Evan's mum), Noah, Haley, Vanessa (Nessie), the ****Nargle and Dan****.**** Happy reading XD Please review XD **

**Chapter 43**

**Morgan**

The face disappeared. I was alone. I needed to get out...but I didn't know how. I tried to stand up...but it was like I was paralysed. I just lay there, slipping in and out of consciousness. I felt so sick, it was unbelievable. I just wanted out. I heard loud bangs in the distance, and people yelling. The yelling sounded like Evan and Damon...must have been another one of its tricks. The blood kept rushing down the side of my face, falling onto the floor and my clothes. My eyes felt heavy, I just wanted to close them for a minute, two at the most. So I closed them. It was even darker with my eyes closed. It felt like I was spinning, but floating at the same time. Then I just fell further into blackness.

* * *

**Damon**

The Nargle was a horrible looking creature. It was a cross between Gollum, a Weevil, Voldemort and...well...Dan. And by it looked a bit like Dan it was butt ugly, it looked stupid, oh and did I mention...it was butt ugly. It was dead after five minutes of making an appearance, which is also when dad came back to the world.

"Well done team." dad smiled.

"Question..." I said.

"Yes my boy."

"If we've killed it, why does the gym still look like this, why isn't Morgan here, and why is it still moving?"

"This is really pissing me off!" Evan yelled.

My friend lunged at it – I refused to call the alien by its name. Evan practically started beating the thing to death. I was really shocked. This was not like Evan. Then again thinking about who was involved... That's all I had time to think before I pounced on that thing. Punching it with a busted up fist wasn't the best idea...but oh well. This thing needed to die.

* * *

**Evan**

When we were sure it was dead – of course we double checked a few times... – Damon and I climbed off it and stood back with our parents. We saw the whole gym change back. It was pretty cool to be honest. Then, slumped against the left hand corner or the gym, was Morgan. Damon and I were the first over there.

"Head's bleeding." I said.

"Unconscious, and breathing's shallow." Damon added.

"Deep scratches on her back, four claw marks. Probably going to need stitches."

"Let's get back to the hub...see what Owen can do."

I picked Morgan up and carried her out to the Torchwood SUV parked outside the school. Damon and I put pressure on the wounds and waited until we were back at the hub.

* * *

**Christian**

The boys were handling this extremely well. They were calm, thought about what they were going to do before attempting it...when did my little boy grow up? I was sure Jack and Ianto were thinking the same about Damon. Lucy and I rode in the back of the SUV with the kids. It would be fun seeing the inside of the Torchwood Cardiff base. Hadn't been inside a Torchwood base since Torchwood 1. It was great seeing Ianto again; he was my best friend from year one up until we went our separate ways after...after what happened at Torchwood 1. No one liked to mention what happened there. It wasn't long before we pulled up outside of the tourist desk. It was strange, but hey, the hub couldn't be obvious now could it. We went through what Damon called the 'boring entrance'. I only knew he called it that because he muttered it under his breath. We came up to a dead end, well...I thought it was a dead end until a cog shaped door rolled out of the way. Jack – who was caring his daughter – ran through the hub calling for someone named Owen. Ianto, Damon and Evan were right behind him. Lucy and I followed at a distance not wanting to intrude.

* * *

**Lucy**

The boys had to stay away from where Owen was with Morgan. They hated that. Of course they protested, but they gave in...in the end. Owen was working for about half an hour before he appeared. Jack and Ianto took their daughter upstairs to her room. When they came back down both of them joined us, along with Owen, Tosh (a Japanese woman) and Gwen (a Welsh woman). While we all started talking, Damon and Evan isolated themselves. They just stuck to talking to each other. Meanwhile, Christian and I were getting to know Jack, Owen, Tosh and Gwen, and reminiscing with Ianto. Ianto told us all about meeting Jack, and the kids...basically everything we've missed since we last saw each other. In return we told him about Noah, Haley and Vanessa (Nessie). Christian and I were surprised to find out about the immortality of everyone in the hub; it was unexpected to say the least. But at least we knew more people that had to live with it.

* * *

**Jack**

It was nice meeting Christian and Lucy. When Ianto had first realised that Christian and Lucy were Evan's parents and were close, he was over the moon. It was that night that Ianto told me all about them, and it was then that I knew I would like them. Knew I was right for once. Damon and Evan were a bit agitated after today's events. I wouldn't blame them. Both of them were panicking a lot back at the school, and sometimes if they weren't showing it, they wouldn't cover it up _that _well. All that aside, they both did well, handled it all better than most.

* * *

**Ianto**

Over the next few days I would regularly check on Morgan...all of us would. Damon would check the most. In fact, I don't think he ever left her room. When he was round Evan would join Damon upstairs. Neither would leave unless they needed to go to the bathroom or if they needed to go to school. It was...hard trying to come up with an idea of why Morgan wasn't in school. We had to make so it didn't come across as Jack and I abuse our kids, and we had to make it believable. Tosh told us to leave it up to her. All of us were just waiting for Morgan to wake up. We didn't think that only a week after the incident she would wake up.

* * *

**Morgan**

My head was killing me, it was so painful...but not as painful as my back. I couldn't help but scream a little when I woke up. My eyes flew open, and I panicked. It was dark. A face was coming towards me.

"NO! NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled.

A light came on. My eyes burned. It was then I saw I was in my room, and the face was Damon.

"Damon! You're ok! Thank fuck for that!" I rushed, grabbing my brother and pulling him into a hug. "I was so worried. Are you ok? Is Evan ok? What happened? Where did you two go? I'm so sorry.

Damon seemed surprised, and hugged me tightly...careful not to get the part of my back that was on fire. My door flew open, and dad and Tad ran in. They ran over to Damon and I. Dada and Tad wrapped their arms around us both. Again, careful of my back.

"What happened?" I asked.


	44. Chapter 44

**Authors Notes: Hello my lovely readers XD Chapter 44! XD Please review I'd love to know what you all think XD****I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Morgan, Damon Evan, Jay, Leah, Kai****.**** Happy reading XD Please review XD **

**Chapter 44**

I had so many stitches it was unbelievable. All I remembered was that thing disappearing...the next thing I knew after that was waking up. At least this time it wasn't hard getting to sleep. I'd been part of Torchwood long enough to not let this kind of thing get to me. I had been confined to my room. I was not allowed out of bed – unless I needed to go to the toilet or something. Sure, people could come round, but I was not allowed out. Sucked really. At least I still got to see my friends – the ones that knew about Torchwood – and Evan. Evan came the most, not that I was complaining or anything. Even had the Pond's over a few times. I liked the Pond's, they were brilliant. When Jay, Leah and Kai came up to my room we would always talk about the things we've seen, either with the Doctor or with Torchwood. Jay and Leah told me about the time they were on the Titanic...the actual Titanic! It was amazing.

"And you went without me." I said, pretending to be hurt.

"Oh shut up." Jay grinned.

"Jay? You still have the scar don't you?" Leah asked.

"Yeah I do..."

"Show Morgan."

Jay stayed quiet.

"I'll show you mine." I told him.

Jay looked at me. I stood up, turned my back to them, and pulled up the back of my top. When I let my top fall down again, I turned round, and sat back down on my bed. Jay then proceeded to un-button his shirt, enough so I could clearly see the three six's carved into his chest.

"At least I didn't have to explain it to my other half." Jay chuckled.

He did his shirt back up.

"You didn't? Why?" I asked.

"I'll tell you why if you ever meet them."

"I hate you."

"Don't worry, you'll meet them next time we come here...or you come to us." Leah smirked.

"Leah, you have to ruin my fun." Jay moaned.

"Like you ruined mine when we found out about the Doctor."

"Touché."

"I sense another story." Kai smiled.

"So do I Kai, so do I." I grinned. "Spill."

Kai climbed onto my lap, faced his brother and sister, and waited. Jay sighed, and launched into the story of how the three met the Doctor.

* * *

After the Pond's left, Damon came upstairs to keep me company.

"Hey, Criminal Minds series one to seven, and a whole weekend to watch them. What do ya say?" Damon asked.

"I say hell to the fuck yeah. Get over here." I beamed.

Damon bounded into my room, put the first DVD into my DVD player, and came to sit by me on my bed. I loved Criminal Minds. I especially loved Spencer Reid. He was AWESOME! Damon seemed to have the same idea, so I definitely knew he was my brother.

"Damon...promise me you'll never change. Don't let anyone change you." I said.

I knew Damon was looking at me, but I kept my eyes on the TV screen.

"I promise." Damon replied softly.

"Damon..." I said.

"Yeah?"

"I'm so glad you're my brother."

"And I'm glad you're my sister."

Both of us then stayed quiet and watched the DVD. Just to think, a while back I didn't have a brother...or two dads. Now look where I am now. I liked it.

* * *

**_Hey peeps XD Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have LOADS of fic to write. I have 'First Day On The Job' (Torchwood), this one, 'Deamus' (Harry Potter), 'The Doctor, The Pond's and The TARDIS' (Doctor Who), 'Life Before and After Glass House' (Morganville Vampires), _****_New In Morganville, And Now Living In Glass House' (Morganville Vampires) and 'Wolfstar' (Harry Potter). Plus I have a fic that I co-write with my friend on our account VampireMonkey13 called Torchwood: Alive And Better Than Ever. Please, do take a look at them XD_**

**_Thanks guys XD_**


	45. Chapter 45

**Authors Notes: Hello my lovely readers XD Chapter 45! XD Please review I'd love to know what you all think XD****I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Morgan, Damon, ****Tobias Smith, Caleb Waters, Natalie Jenkins and Christa Daniels. ****Happy reading XD Please review XD **

**Chapter 45**

Sitting in the main part of the hub on day with everyone, Tosh had a video call. This was...new.

"Hello Cardiff!" a male, American, voice said.

"Rex!" Gwen beamed.

"Hey, don't forget me." a female, American, voice laughed.

"Esther!" Gwen grinned.

"Did I hear the names that I think I heard?" dad asked, poking his head out of the kitchen.

"Hey, World War Two." Rex chuckled. "Died recently?"

"No, in fact I haven't. You?"

"Course not. I'm not that irresponsible."

Damon and I looked at each other confused, and walked over to the computers where everyone was gathering and chatting.

"Question. Why are there teenagers in the hub?" Esther asked.

"I like her!" I said loudly pointing at the screen. "She knows the correct term!"

"Honestly, what am I related to?" Damon sighed.

"Rude! Blame dad and Tad, it's basically their fault we're like this."

"I guess...but my point still stands."

"How very rude."

"But it's very true."

"Excuse those two; they tend to do this a lot." Tad sighed.

"Oh, you love it really Tad." I smiled.

"Yeah, otherwise you wouldn't have put up with dad for so long." Damon chuckled.

"They do have a point Ianto." dad grinned.

"They're your children!" Rex said shocked.

"Yeah. It's a _long _story." Tad grinned.

* * *

Rex and Esther stayed on the video call for a while. They were awesome. They told Damon and I about...Miracle Day, but something happened making it so everyone forgot about it and that it never happened. The only people that actually remembered it were the Torchwood teams. Rex and Esther had started Torchwood America. They had four other members: Tobias Smith, Caleb Waters, Natalie Jenkins and Christa Daniels. They told us that, although nothing major had happened yet, they were all still keeping an eye out. I think that, secretly, they didn't really want anything major to happen...ever. I mean, if I had experienced Miracle Day, I surely wouldn't. I was looking forward to meeting Rex and Esther in person...as well as their team. If Damon and I ever did get to meet them, I would hope it would be we go to America...I had never been to America, but I've always wanted to though. Guess I'd just have to wait for now.

* * *

_**Sorry for the wait and sorry it's so short., it's kind of a filler chapter. I'm having trouble coming up with ideas for this fic and a few others. STUPID WRITES BLOCK, IT SUCKS! Please review, and please take a look at my other fics. You may not know this but your reviews can make my day if it's been really sucky :) **_

_**Thanks XD**_


	46. Chapter 46

**Authors Notes: Hello my lovely readers XD Chapter 46! XD Please review I'd love to know what you all think XD****I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Morgan, Damon****. ****Happy reading XD Please review XD **

**Chapter 46**

"OH MY GOD!" I heard dad yell, early one morning.

I jumped out of bed, and ran out of my room. I crashed into Damon.

"What's going on?" I asked my brother.

"I have no idea." Damon replied, just as shocked as I was.

"WHAT?!" we heard Tad yell.

Damon and I glanced at each other, before bursting into dad and Tad's room. Tad and dad were grinning madly at each other, but stared at Damon and I surprised when we burst in.

"What the hell is with all the yelling?!" Damon asked.

"It is four in the friggen morning!" I bellowed.

The grins returned on their faces. Both unable to contain their excitement and joy. Damon and I gave dad and Tad a cold look, both of us growing impatient. Well, come on, you can't blame us since we were waken up in the early hours of the morning by dad screaming, and then neither dad nor Tad explaining why! Damon crossed his arms, while I put my hands on my hips.

"Are you gunna tell us, or are you just gunna grin at each other like a pair of lovesick teenagers?" Damon sighed exasperated.

"Go one Jack." Tad encouraged. "Tell them."

Dad took a deep breath, and took hold of Tad's hand.

"You two are going to have a baby brother or sister in the next, nine to ten months." dad beamed, his free hand resting on his stomach.

Damon and I looked to each other, moths open eyes wide, and then turned our gaze towards dad's stomach.

"You're _pregnant_?!" Damon and I gasped.

Dad nodded. Oh my head hurt. I mean sure, Tad was pregnant with Damon and dad with me all those years ago, but now...now dad was pregnant again and we were gunna experience it firsthand. This was a little weird...but _SO_ cool!

"YAY!" Damon and I yelled.

The pair of us ran over to dad and Tad and hugged both of them. Then something struck me.

"Aw, I'm not gunna be the youngest anymore. That sucks." I moaned.

The four of us laughed. This was going to be fun nine/ten months.

* * *

_**Sorry it was short, but I can't rush everything, need to stretch it out a bit XD Please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD **_


	47. Chapter 47

**Authors Notes: Hello my lovely readers XD Chapter 47! XD Please review I'd love to know what you all think XD****I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Morgan, Damon and Evan****. ****Happy reading XD Please review XD **

**Chapter 47**

At first, dad being pregnant was AWESOME! Funny even. But after a while it got very annoying. He was always moody, Tad always stayed home when the rift alarm went off so he could look after dad, Tosh and Owen were hunting around for wedding things, and Gwen had to look after Anwen while Rhys was out of town. So, the only people that could go alien hunting were Damon, Evan and myself. Well, Demitri, Carter, Cassie, Stevie Rae and James could, but James and Carter were grounded for a few months, Cassie and Stevie Rae were abroad with their families, and Demitri was in America.

"Rift alarm better not go off until Gwen comes back...and Tosh and Owen are available to help out." Damon muttered, one afternoon.

I looked to him.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, we don't want a repeat of what happened last time." Evan replied.

"It wasn't _that _bad."

"Wasn't that bad! Something _really _bad could have happened to you!"

"But I didn't."

"That's not the point. We could have lost you." Damon sighed.

I sighed ever so slightly.

"I know you guys are just looking out for me, and I love you both for that...but the risk comes with the job." I told them, taking one of their hands in mine.

They both smiled at me a little, hugging me in turn.

"Love you." I whispered to the pair of them.

* * *

One day, when dad was two months pregnant – couldn't get used to saying that...yet – we had an unexpected visitor. Unexpected, but none of us were complaining. Tad, dad, Damon, Evan and I were the only ones in the hub – Tad and dad upstairs in their room. Damon and I could tell straight away who it was...it wasn't hard to tell considering only one person had a blue box that could travel through space and time. A head popped out of the TARDIS door, a mad grin on his face.

"DOCTOR!" Damon and I yelled, running towards our non-related uncle.

We hugged the mad man in the door way of his blue box.

"Hello!" the Doctor beamed. "Long time no see, sorry about that, had to make a few trips."

I laughed as the Doctor rambled. I looked behind me. Evan was watching us, a little shocked. Woops.

"Evan, this is the Doctor. He's mine and Damon's non-related uncle. He's a time lord." I said, dragging Evan towards the TARDIS. "Doctor, this is Evan, my..."

"Her boyfriend." Damon chimed in.

I rolled my eyes at my brother.

"Hello Eva, nice to meet you." the Doctor, grinned, shaking Evan's had vigorously.

"It's nice to meet you too." Evan replied, laughing slightly.

"Doctor!" two voices chorused from the level above.

"Jack, Ianto!" the Doctor beamed.

Dad and Tad made their way down the stairs and over to the Doctor. They talked briefly, but during that time the Doctor had found out dad being pregnant.

"Well...looks like I chose the right time to pop in." the Doctor chuckled. "Come on out!"

The TARDIS door opened slowly and a man walked out.

"Gray!" dad gasped.


	48. Chapter 48

**Authors Notes: Hello my lovely readers XD Chapter 48! XD Please review I'd love to know what you all think XD****I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Morgan, Damon and Evan****. ****Happy reading XD Please review XD **

**I'm introducing some characters in a different way. since I didn't like what happened when they were introduced in the series so, yeah XD**

**Chapter 48**

"Gray!" dad gasped.

"Hey Jack." the man replied. "Long time no see."

Damon, Evan and I looked at each other confused.

"Shed some light on this please?" I asked.

"Took the words right of my mouth." Evan and Damon said.

"And mine." Tad agreed.

All of us looked at dad. Dad wasn't paying attention to us. Tears started to form in the corner of his eyes.

"Gray...I'm so sorry." dad mumbled.

"I don't blame you Jack. It wasn't your fault." the man – Gray – replied.

"I shouldn't have let go."

"It wasn't your fault. Our palms were sweaty...if it was your fault, then it was mine too."

Dad walked over to Gray and threw his arms around him, Gray doing the same.

"I've missed you Gray." dad whispered.

"I've missed you too Jack." Gray replied. "Hey, you gunna introduce us all? Looks like I have a few people I needed to meet."

"You've got that one right."

"Can someone please tell us what the hell is going on?! Or do I have to go all attack mode on you?!" I asked, getting very annoyed.

"Morgan!" Tad nudged me.

"What? You want to know too."

"Yes, but obviously this goes deeper than we know, so we have to be patient."

"But I'm not patient!"

"I know. You get that from your dad."

"Thanks for that Ianto." dad smiled.

"It is true." Tad, Damon, Evan and I replied.

"Dad?" Gray asked, astounded.

"You missed a lot." dad chuckled.

* * *

So, Gray was my uncle. He was dad's brother. Ok...there were so many people I had to meet! Both dad and Gray told us about what happened all those years ago...well not a go, since it happens in the future, but...oh this is confusing! The Doctor was having a field day watching this. When Gray was filling us all in on what actually went on with him – after he and dad told us what happened on the day Gray was taken –, the Doctor added in a few details.

"Ok. So I have a brother-in-law, and a niece and nephew." Gray smiled.

"Plus another niece or nephew..." dad started.

"Or both." Evan mused.

Dad chuckled.

"Or both, on the way." dad finished.

"I don't think I want to know how it's possible." Gray laughed.

"Neither do we." Damon, Evan and I said simultaneously.

We all laughed. It was fun getting to know mine and Damon's uncle Gray. Lucky for me he _seemed_ to be liking Evan...we just had to wait and see how he reacted to Demitri...but obviously he would be fine like we was with Tad. Speaking of Tad, he accepted Gray right from the moment dad said the words 'this is my little brother Gray'.

* * *

After a while, the Doctor had to leave.

"Thank you, Doctor." I heard dad whisper to him before he left.

Gray stayed at the hub with all of us. Getting to know us, and we all getting to know him in return. I could see the similarities between dad and Gray. They looked alike, and both had a similar personality.

"Wait, wait, wait...now there are two of them." Damon said. "We could barely handle one!"

"Oh bloody hell, he's right." I sighed.

"Typical Welsh, always find something wrong." dad chuckled.

"No coffee for you!" Tad said.

"No I didn't mean...fuck!"

"JACK!"  
Gray just laughed. I liked my uncle Gray. He was amazingly awesome!


	49. Chapter 49

**Authors Notes: Hello my lovely readers XD Chapter 49! XD so close to 50! Haven't heard from many of you in a while...Please review I'd love to know what you all think XD****I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Morgan, Damon, Evan and PB****. ****Happy reading XD Please review XD **

**So I realised that I haven't mention PB since Chapter 35! How could I do that?! So, this is a filler chapter, containing the little lion cub :3**

**Chapter 49**

When uncle Gray was introduced to PB, he didn't know what to say. I mean, sure, you come face to face with a lion cub, that hasn't aged in ages and never will, you're gunna be quite surprised. Luckily, PB liked uncle Gray...and seemed to like nuzzling dad's stomach. Well...at least he liked the baby. It was quite strange...but hey, everything's strange in one way or another. Some things are just a little stranger than others.

* * *

It was just a normal day in the hub. Gray was staying in a room that we seemed to have spare. One day, Gray was still asleep, and it was two in the afternoon. So, Damon and I quietly opened the door, placed PB in the room, and carefully shut the door.

"And now, we wait." Damon grinned.

For a moment there was silence. Absolute silence.

"OH MY GOD!" we heard a Gray yell.

Damon and I were actually rolling on the floor laughing. We laughed so much it actually hurt. The door flew open and PB walked over to me, nuzzling my face. I picked my baby lion up.

"Good job boy." I giggled.

"You two!" Gray sighed. "I should have known."

"Love us really Gray."Damon laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Gray laughed.

Dad and Tad appeared at the top of the stairs, panicked.

"What's wrong?!" Tad asked.

"Two young people decided to stick a lion cub in the room with me." Gray chuckled. "So I woke up with a lion cub's face in front of mine."

Damon and I laughed even harder. Dad and Tad sighed.

"You two shouldn't do that! You scared us half to death!" dad sighed.

"We're sorry." Damon laughed.

"No you're not."

"We know."

"Just like us Jack, aren't they." Gray beamed.

"Yeah, they are. Accept they've known each other for...not even a year." dad replied.

"What?!"

"Story time." I giggled.

* * *

Gray was surprised by what he heard...but he understood why dad and Tad had done it.

"But you're not gunna do it with...that one right?" Gray asked, nodding towards dad's stomached.

"Of course not!" dad said.

"We wouldn't let them." Damon and I said.

"We don't have to this time." Tad added.

"Good. Because I would go all BAMF on your asses." Gray smiled.

"BAMF?" dad and Tad asked.

Gray, Damon and I looked to each other.

"Bad Ass Mother Fucker." we all smiled.

The three of us laughed.

"The baby judges you." Tad chuckled, shaking his head.

"And so do we." dad chuckled.

Oh, how I loved my family. Which reminded me. I had to ask about Tad's family. The ones I hadn't met.

* * *

_**SORRY! Had a major writers block. Please review XD**_


	50. Chapter 50

**Authors Notes: Hello my lovely readers XD Chapter 50! XD ERMAGAHD, I MADE IT TO 50! Haven't heard from many of you in a while...Please review I'd love to know what you all think XD**** Thanks to everyone that's stuck with this fanfic, and hello to my new followers :3 ****I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Morgan, Damon****. ****Happy reading XD Please review XD **

**Chapter 50**

It was July 20th, the beginning of the summer holidays. YAY! Dad was two months pregnant now. It was just another boring day. Tosh and Owen were finally back at the hub full time, so was Gwen. They were acquainted with Gray. Gray spent a lot of time learning about what both Tosh and Owen did, he was very intrigued about it all. So, on the 20th, while Tosh and Owen were busy with Owen and Gwen was doing...something, I walked up to Tad, who was making coffee.

"Tad?" I asked, slipping in the kitchen.

Damon was sitting at the table.

"Yes Morgan." Tad said, turning to face me, smiling.

"I was wondering...when can we meet your side of the family?" I asked.

Like me, Damon didn't know Tad's side of the family. With Torchwood there was never any time, and Alice didn't know them. Damon looked to Tad, waiting for his answer. Tad's smile grew slightly.

"Well, I can give them a call today; see if they're all free. If not I can arrange a day with them." Tad told us. "I'll call them now, while the coffee's doing."

Damon and I grinned at each other as Tad left the kitchen.

"You're always one step ahead of me." Dam chuckled, as I sat down beside him.

"Yes I am. But how am I today?" I asked.

"I was going to ask Tad that exact question, but then you came in and saved me a job."

"You're welcome."

Damon smiled.

"You know, I just had a thought." Damon told me.

"Go on." I said.

"Well, you know that there isn't really an age difference between us. So I never got to be the big brother type."

"Yeah."

"Well, since we're going to get a new sibling, or siblings, we both get to be the older sibling type."

I thought about that for a while.

"I have always wanted to be a big sister." I grinned.

* * *

After a few minutes Tad came back into the kitchen. The coffee was done, so he poured it into six mugs and carried them out on a try. Damon and I followed since he had said nothing about when we'd get to meet the rest of our family. We waited as Tad handed out the coffee, placing one on the table for himself, and as he turned to go back to the kitchen Damon and I got in his way.

"So?" Damon asked.

"So what?" Tad asked completely straight faced.

The difference between dad and Tad when it came to lying is Tad could keep a straight face all the time; dad could only keep a straight face with a few people.

"Come on! When do we get to meet them?" Damon moaned.

Tad laughed, smiling slightly.

"Tomorrow." Tad replied.

Damon and I turned to each other, grinning like idiots. Tad took that moment to slip past us. Words could not describe how excited I was.

* * *

_**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while! I've had writers block, I've been busy, and I've been writing a lot for my Criminal Minds fics XD If you like Criminal Minds, please take a look, I have two, and one I've just started XD Please review XD**_

_**Thanks everyone XD**_


	51. Chapter 51

**Authors Notes: Hello my lovely readers XD Chapter 51! XD Haven't heard from many of you in a while...Please review I'd love to know what you all think XD**** Thanks to everyone that's stuck with this fanfic, and hello to my new followers :3 ****I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Morgan, Damon, PB****. ****Happy reading XD Please review XD **

**Chapter 51**

I was so nervous and excited that I was running round the hub. Literally. Even Damon joined me in running around.

"You two need to calm down." Gray laughed.

"Would _you _be able to calm down if _you _were in our position right now?" Damon asked.

When he started talking Damon had stopped running, but proceeded to jump on the spot in front of Gray. Gray just laughed. He fit in well with all of us, and got along with all of us instantly. We were quick to accept him as part of the family.

"Morgan, will you stop running! You're making me dizzy!" Owen called from across the hub.

"Don't watch then!" I called back.

"How can I not when you pass me every thirty seconds?!"

"Stop your whining."

I did four more laps of the hub before I stopped, catching my breath. I walked over to the sofa, and slumped down. Damon joined me.

"Dad! Tad! Hurry up!" Damon and I yelled simultaneously.

"Ok, we're coming!" Tad replied, chuckling.

"Too much information!" I yelled.

"Not that kind of coming!" Tad called back.

Damon giggled slightly, while I just smirked.

We did, eventually, get to the house that Tad's mum and dad lived in. _Eventually_. I decided to bring PB with me...I mean; technically, he _was _part of the family.

"Wonder how my mum's going to react to her granddaughter having a non-aging lion cub." Tad mused allowed, clinging to dad's hand. "Well saying that, I wonder how they're all going to react to it."

"I for one can't wait to find out." I grinned.

We stopped outside the door.

"Excited?" I asked Damon.

"And nervous." Damon replied.

"Same."

"Take the leap?"

"Geronimo."

Damon and I grinned as Tad rang the doorbell.

* * *

_**I'M SORRY, I'M A TERRIBLE AUTHOR! Please don't hate me?**_

_**Please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	52. Chapter 52

**Authors Notes: Hello my lovely readers XD Chapter 52! XD Haven't heard from many of you in a while...Please review I'd love to know what you all think XD**** Thanks to everyone that's stuck with this fanfic, and hello to my new followers :3 ****I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Morgan, Damon, PB****. ****Happy reading XD Please review XD **

**Chapter 52**

I held on tightly to PB while we waited, as well as holding my breath. My heart rate had quickened, stomach clenched. The mere seconds it took for the door to open dragged. Not fun. I glanced at Damon, and then at dad and Tad. That's when slowly, ever so slowly, the door opened. Damon and I were hidden behind dad and Tad, but that was just a coincidence...I mean, we didn't do it purposefully.

"Ianto! Jack!" a man's voice beamed. "How are you boys?"

"We're fine dad." Tad chuckled, hugging the man. "How are you?"

"I'm good, I'm good."

The man hugged dad too...well, more liked dragged dad towards him. I had to stifle a giggle when I saw dad stumble forward.

"Dad, these are..." Tad started to say, moving slightly to the side.

"No!" the man suddenly said. "Your mum would kill you then me if I met them first."

Dad and Tad laughed, but agreed all the same. Damon and I followed as dad and Tad made their way into the house, closing the door behind us.

* * *

We walked down a short hallway. The walls were covered in pictures, some of them of Tad when he was younger.

"Oh my God!" I giggled loudly.

"What?" Damon asked.

I pointed at a picture of Tad when he was about four, wrapped up completely in bubble wrap, covered in stamps. It doesn't sound funny...but it really looked it. Damon howled with laughter, clutching his sides, as I tried my best not to drop/squish my baby lion as I giggled.

"What are you two cackling at?" dad sighed, turning back towards us, from the doorway of the living room.

All we could do was point. Dad walked back down the hall with a huff, but chuckled slightly seeing the picture.

"Yeah, that was my reaction too." dad grinned. "Your Tad hates it."

"We...so...need...a...copy!" I gasped between giggles.

"Tad would burn it." Damon wheezed.

"Not...if...we...hid...it!"

"And we do know the best hiding places."

Damon and I grinned mischievously.

"Yep, you two are _definitely_ mine." dad laughed.

That's when a thought came to mind.

"Day, do you think we could find any pictures of dad?" I asked, smirking.

"Maybe Gray has some...or knows where to find some." Damon grinned impishly.

"No!" dad growled. "Now come on, you two have people to meet."

"It's show time." I grinned.


	53. Chapter 53 - LAST CHAPTER

**Authors Notes: Hello my lovely readers XD Chapter 53, LAST CHAPTER! XD Haven't heard from many of you in a while...Please review I'd love to know what you all think XD**** Thanks to everyone that's stuck with this fanfic, and hello to my new followers :3 ****I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Morgan, Damon, PB****. ****Happy reading XD Please review XD **

_**LAST CHAPTER!**_

**Chapter 53**

Family is the most – if not, then one of the most – precious thing in life. A loving, caring family is what we want and need – besides the essentials. That day, Damon and I met our nan (Gladys), or gandad (Stuart), our aunt (Rhiannon), Rhiannon's husband (uncle Johnny), uncle Gavin, and our cousins (David and Mica – Rhiannon and Johnny's kids). It was slightly awkward, but after a while everyone eased into it. They all like Damon and I, as well as PB. Sure, they were surprised that I had a pet lion cub that would never age...but, and this is their words, they were 'so used to everything Torchwood, that their grandaughter/niece/cousin having a lion cub, even though surprising, wasn't _too _unexpected'.

Dad and Tad – especially Tad – were relieved that they had taken to Damon and I well. I mean, it was obvious they'd be relieved. It was the first time – in, about, fifteen, almost sixteen, years – that Tad's side of the family had met us, before dad and Tad had to ask Alice to look after Damon, and put me up for adoption. _One_ of the best things about them was, they were fine with Damon being gay! But then they would you know, otherwise it would be very strange – considering dad and Tad. Damon was still nervous telling them none the less. They asked a lot of questions about Demitri and Evan, as well as our friends, Myfanwy and PB, about us, etc. They told us a lot about themselves too, and what Tad was like when he was a kid. It was safe to say that Tad was _completely _different back then, then he was now. Thank God!

* * *

It was safe to say that we met more people over the years, visited more planets, spent more time with newly discovered family, friends, other half's, etc. When dad finally 'gave birth' – well had a c-section, since it was safer, performed by Martha who Damon and I had just met – we found out it was twins. The twins were named Seth and Grace, and were born healthy. Damon and I took to being older siblings quite well, and we helped out with the twins too. We also baby-sat the twins, practically forcing dad and Tad to go out and spend time together. Of course we got Demitri and Evan round two, so they could help – thank God Evan had two younger siblings! Owen and Tosh were married in July of 2014, and it all went off without a hitch – and I got to be a bride's maid! After a few years they had had twins of their own – Aaron and Tommy. Sure, we had days when things didn't go to plan, and people got hurt – luckily _not _Seth, Grace, Aaron or Tommy – but nothing too serious. Gray was getting along fine too, and he ended up joining our team – he was brilliant at helping Owen, and could identify objects some of us couldn't – well, dad could, but he would get distracted (no surprise there), most of the time by the twins.

So, all in all that one day that led me to this team, though Unexpected, gave me a bigger family then I could ever dream of. A better family. A family I loved. A family I would hold in my heart forever. A family where I belonged. So, maybe it's good when things are...Unexpected.

* * *

_**LAST CHAPTER!**_

_**Please review XD**_

_**Thank you – to everyone that has read this, stuck with it from the beginning, and given me such lovely feed back! THANKS, ALL OF YOU XD**_


End file.
